Triángulo II: Renacimiento
by Medeah
Summary: Secuela de Triángulo. Es tiempo de segundas oportunidades... o de arruinarlo todo otra vez. TERMINADA Y REVISADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Las TMNT no son mías.

Esta historia es secuela de Triangulo...

No sé si se pueda leer sin haber leído la otra, creo que algunas partes y diálogos no se van a entender sin haber leído primero la primera parte.

Al igual que la primera parte, toda la historia va más cargada para el lado emocional que para el de la acción y aventura, con algunas escenas o temas más adultos...

Si, igual un poco...

¿Qué más? Al principio sólo iba a ser una segunda parte, pero ya va teniendo más cara de saga, con tercera y cuarta...

Eso...

**Triangulo II: Como el Fénix.**

**Prólogo**

**1- **

.- No puedo creer que estemos aquí de nuevo, no puedo creerlo, después de todo eso...

La mujer se recostó contra la pared ni bien hubieron entrado al departamento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco, aliviada.

.- Pues no te acomodes mucho.- Le dijo el hombre de pelo blanco tras ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.- Tenemos que salir.

.- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

La mujer lo sentía por sobre su hombro, pero no se volvió a verlo. Hizo un gesto de cansancio.

.- No nos dieron vacaciones, Sora, tampoco van a esperarnos a que tengamos ganas de hacer el trabajo.

.- Pero...

.- Ya aceptaste las condiciones ¿por qué estás protestando?

.- No elegí esto por gusto. Habría aceptado cualquier cosa por salir de ahí...

.- ¿Si?

La mujer no respondió de inmediato.

.- Menos de él...- dijo al fin, frunciendo el ceño.- de Padre no habría aceptado nada...

.- Ya no es necesario que sigas llamándolo así.

.- Es verdad, debe de ser la fuerza de la costumbre.

.- Bueno, a menos que te hayas acostumbrado al lugar del que venimos saliendo, mejor es que comencemos a cumplir con nuestras obligaciones.

El hombre se sacó las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo y se cruzó de brazos.

.- ¿Tu crees que nos envíen de vuelta?- exclamó la mujer, abriendo grandes los ojos.- No quiero volver ahí...

.- Cálmate, nadie nos va a mandar a ninguna parte en tanto hagamos lo que debemos.

.- Pero, es demasiado...

Nuevamente volvió a poner el gesto de abatimiento. El hombre suspiró.

.- Uno por cada pecado, sí. Puede llegar a ser mucho, pero prefiero cualquier cosa a volver ahí, ¿tú?

La mujer dudó un poco.

.- Sabes que si. Al menos aquí tengo una oportunidad de...

.- No te ilusiones demasiado con eso.

.- Pero...

.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Además, hiciste cosas la última vez...

.- Tal vez me haya perdonado ya.

.- Tal vez. Sólo no te ilusiones.

La mujer no respondió, después de unos segundos, el hombre volvió a abrir la puerta del departamento y se quedó esperando por ella en el umbral.

**2- **

El vagabundo se dejó caer en el suelo donde quedó camuflado en medio de las bolsas de basura en la entrada del callejón. Una vez que se sintió seguro, sacó la caja de vino y se terminó de beber el resto que quedaba, tras lo cual comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta que tocó el piso en donde se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Y segundos después volvió a sentarse de un salto. Tomó aire a bocanadas y miró a todos lados sobresaltado y luego se dio una mirada a sí mismo.

.- Nooo.- gimoteó.- Tiene que ser broma, no pueden hacerme esto...- dijo en voz alta con cara de desesperanza.

Acercó la nariz a su propio cuerpo y al instante la retiró con asco.

.- Apesto a alcohol ¿y esto que es?...- se dijo tocando una cosa viscosa embarrada en su chaqueta...- Juro que si es vómito me suicido aquí mismo.

Comenzó penosamente a ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la muralla.

.- Pero esto va a tomar más tiempo...- dijo a la nada en tono de advertencia.- Cómo quieren que haga nada si huelo a mierda.

Todavía se escuchaban sus reclamos cuando dio vuelta a la esquina de la calle y desapareció de la vista.

.-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO I-**

La mujer dio una vuelta completa haciendo girar el bo sobre su cabeza, sin perder de vista a Raphael, quien cambiaba de posición los sais tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirlo con la vista.

Se miraron un segundo más antes de saltar el uno contra el otro.

La mujer bloqueó todas las estocadas con el bastón de madera, por sobre y bajo su cintura, a la vez que trataba de derribarlo a patadas.

Raph subía y bajaba, rodaba a un costado, tratando de descubrir algún punto indefenso en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero tan pronto se aproximaba, ella ya estaba ahí cubriéndose.

La mujer giró, alejándose y se dobló hacia atrás como si su cuerpo fuera de goma, siempre con esa sonrisa en la cara, como si no le costara nada, como si todo fuera un juego entretenido, mientras la concentración hacia que la cara de Raph estuviera siempre ceñuda.

De pronto estuvo de cabeza, apoyado su cuerpo sólo en los brazos y comenzó a girar convirtiendo sus piernas en un par de hélices, girando su cuerpo sólo gracias a sus brazos. Raph esquivó las primeras patadas, pero a lo que se volvían más rápidas optó por tomar distancia.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose, mientras ella recuperaba su posición cabeza arriba de un solo salto, con el bo de vuelta en sus manos.

Lo tomó por uno de sus extremos y arrojó el otro contra la cara de Raph, sin soltarlo. Éste lo esquivó con cierta facilidad, pero ella lo hizo dar la vuelta completa y en menos de un segundo había vuelto a apuntar hacia el cráneo de Raph...

Giraba con el bo sobre su cabeza y luego a la altura de su cintura y luego de vuelta sobre su cabeza, girando como si bailara, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él, cubierta por el borrón que dejaba el movimiento del palo de madera frente a ella.

Raph tenía menos de un segundo para adivinar si el bo iba a venir por arriba o por abajo y luego esquivarlo.

Mucho trabajo, así que decidió deshacerse de la maldita cosa.

En la última vuelta lo agarró firme por el extremo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer, en un acto reflejo, intentó retenerlo, pero él la superaba con mucho en fuerza y el tirón terminó arrojándola hacia delante.

Tuvo que equilibrar todo su peso en solo la punta de un pie para evitar caerse al suelo. Mientras lo hacía, Raph volaba hacía ella, con las puntas de los sais apuntándole.

Fue sólo un juego de piernas derribarla al suelo; fue sólo cuestión de aplastar su propio cuerpo contra el de ella para inmovilizarla y fue sólo cuestión de posar la punta de un sai a un lado de su cuello para que dejara de luchar.

La miró un segundo a los ojos.

Ya no tenía la sonrisa, pero seguía tranquila. Para ella todo era un juego siempre.

.- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó, mirándola un segundo más antes de volver la cabeza hacia el costado.- ¿Quién ganó?.

Leo, sentado en el borde del foso en donde habían instalado el dojo, pareció despertar de su letargo, parpadeó como sorprendido y levantó su cabeza de la mano en donde la había estado apoyando.

.- Empate.- dijo lacónicamente.

.- ¿Qué?.- respondió casi en un grito Raph, abriendo los ojos de par en par, sin moverse un centímetro del cuerpo de la chica que continuaba atrapada bajo él.

Antes de que Raph pudiera agregar nada más, Leo le señaló con el dedo algo en sus costillas. Raph siguió la dirección de su dedo y encontró cerca de diez centímetros de la punta de una daga sobresaliendo de entre los dedos de la chica, justo en la única mano que había quedado libre del peso su cuerpo.

Raph gruñó, pero no protestó más.

En cuanto él le hubiera acercado el sai, ella lo habría apuñalado en el costado y ambos habrían terminado muertos. Eso era, técnicamente, un empate.

.- Crees que ya te puedas parar de encima mío, cariño...- dijo la mujer, apenas respirando.

Raph se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, sin mirarla. La chica la tomó y la usó para ponerse en pie de un salto, se sacudió el polvo de la apretada camiseta negra sin mangas y de los más apretados aún pantaloncillos que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo.

Raph se preguntaba cómo diablos hacía para meterse dentro de esa ropita. No es que se estuviera quejando, era sólo curiosidad.

.- Gracias por la práctica, amor...- le dijo ella sonriendo.- Espero que el ego no te haya quedado muy adolorido.

Raph sólo gruñó por respuesta. La chica dio un saltito y se dirigió ágilmente hacia donde estaba Leo, sentado en el borde mientras Raph quitaba las colchonetas y las apilaba en el rincón, dejando el centro libre.

Leo la observó aproximarse sin dejar de asombrarse por como lograba seguir tan sonriente después de los moretones que Raph le había dejado en las piernas y en los brazos. En los tres o cuatro meses que la conocían, todavía no se le hacía familiar su presencia, todavía se sentía incómodo con ella ahí, todavía era una extraña.

Pero Raph lo había hecho todo bien, es decir, se aseguró de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo antes de traerla, cosa rarísima en él, jamás había sido tan considerado, no tuvo más remedio que decirle que sí, sólo porque no encontraba razones para negarse.

Fé era una mujer delgada, pero no frágil, no era casualidad que pudiera darle pelea a Raph, podía ver que estaba bien entrenada, pero nunca había preguntado por quién, de hecho, nunca habían cruzado más de un par de palabras en todo ese tiempo.

El noventa por ciento del tiempo estaba sonriendo, actuando como si los conociera de toda la vida y en realidad, no sabía en verdad qué le molestaba, no es que percibiera nada negativo, ni peligroso, la chica era perfectamente inofensiva.

Y aún así, había algo en ella que lo hacía permanecer distante, lo más lejos posible. Tal vez fuera porque era tan increíblemente ruidosa, mucho ruido siempre lo ahuyentaba.

.- ¿Y? ¿qué dices?.- preguntó sonriente, con la cara todavía sudorosa.- ¿Practicamos un poquito?

Leo miró sin emoción los ojos verdes y las pecas repartidas por toda la nariz y mejillas, el pelo más claro cerca de la cara, casi rubio, debía ser muy joven aún, pensó ¿Qué edad tendría? Veinte y algo tal vez. También pensó que quizás debía aceptar, no estaba especialmente interesado en medirse con la chica, pero podía ser un buen ejercicio, y además, era el enésimo esfuerzo de la muchacha por caerle bien.

Pero no.

.- No. Tal vez en otra ocasión.- se disculpó, cortés, pero frío.

La desilusión de la mujer fue evidente, el rechazo era demasiado obvio. La chica se alejó de él, sin volverse a mirarlo.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la cara de Raph, sonriendo a medias, cruzado de brazos. Se dirigió a él, recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo en el camino.

Los separaban sólo unos pasos cuando éste le mostró la palma de su mano; la mujer la golpeó contra la suya sin detenerse en su camino a la salida.

.- No dejes que te arruine el día...- le dijo Raph al pasar.

.- Cómo si algo pudiera hacerlo...- respondió ella con una carcajada, sin volverse a mirarlo.

Tras unos segundos, sintió los cerrojos de la puerta al cerrarse. No hacían falta más palabras, ya se encontrarían por ahí, o tal vez ella llamara, jamás se preocupaban por esas cosas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Raph y Leo se quedaron a solas en el dojo; el primero todavía cruzado de brazos mirando al segundo, que miraba al suelo con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, encorvado, todavía sentado en el borde, perdido en quién sabía qué pensamiento.

.- Deberías darle una oportunidad...- dijo Raph.-

Leo asintió en silencio tratando de evitar la mirada de Raph que caminaba hacia él.

.- Fé es una buena chica...- siguió Raph.

De un salto se sentó junto a Leo en el borde.

.- No lo dudo.- respondió Leo alzando las cejas.

.- Pero no te convence...- completó Raph. Leo no dijo nada.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que hace? Es caza recompensas, eso es perfectamente respetable, atrapa malos, es de los buenos... la mayoría del tiempo.

.- Es una mercenaria...- interrumpió Leo.

.- Oh, por Dios, la chica tiene que pagar las cuentas a fin de mes...

.- Lo sé, lo sé, olvídate de eso... .- lo atajó antes de que comenzara a alzar la voz.- No me importa lo que haga con su vida, no es asunto mío.

.- Entonces...

.- No tiene por qué gustarme ¿o si?

.- Auch... un dardo venenoso. – dijo Raph, irónico.- ¿Por qué desafías de ella?

.- Nunca dije que...

.- No es necesario que digas nada, se te olvida con quién estas hablando…

Y Leo no dijo nada.

.- Sólo quiere caerte bien.

.- Ya te dije que no tengo nada contra...

.- Entonces podrías intentar ser un poco menos desagradable.- Raph se volvió a verlo con fastidio.- Me salvó la vida, para mi se ha ganado un lugar en mi familia y no necesita de tu aceptación...- Leo volvió la cabeza hacia otra parte y se revolvió incomodo.- Pero sé que sería mucho más feliz si la tuviera...- terminó Raphael.

Leo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, pero sin terminar de decir nada.

.- Lo sé.- dijo después de pensar un rato.- Y agradeceré eternamente lo que hizo por ti. Las puertas están abiertas para ella, puede contar con mi ayuda cuando la necesite...

.- Pero...

Leo se volvió a verlo a los ojos, sin ninguna expresión. Era su forma de zanjar una discusión.

.- No me agrada.

Raph lo miró con disgusto.

.- Bueno, tal vez sea una suerte para mí. Al menos no vas a tratar de lanzarte sobre ésta.

El silencio en el lugar fue inmenso...

La cara de Leo se descompuso gradualmente. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta, en silencio, mirando a Raph mientras se movía lentamente hacia la mortificación.

Raph se sintió vencedor por un instante al ver que no era capaz de responderle, pero luego comenzó a sentirse mal, a pensar que tal vez había sido cruel.

Innecesariamente cruel.

Leo se había prohibido a sí mismo decir nada al respecto, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, Raph acababa de meterle el dedo en una herida grande que todavía estaba muy fresca, de tirarle a la cara su peor vergüenza.

Pero qué diablos, él no la estaba pasando súper tampoco y no era nada que no se mereciera de todas formas. De inmediato se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

.- Hazme un favor y olvida lo que dije.- le dijo lo más rápido que pudo.- me lo debes, yo hice lo mismo por ti un rato atrás.

Leo asintió aturdido, pero no dijo nada.

Sabía que no iba a guardarle rencor, pero lo había mandado al reino de la introspección por el resto del día, iba a estar marcando ocupado quizás hasta cuando.

Con una maldición entre dientes comenzaba a alejarse, cuando una carraspera lo hizo detenerse. Leo trató de aclararse la garganta, pero la voz igual le salió quebrada. Raph no dio media vuelta porque detestaba verlo así.

.- Haré lo que pueda...- le dijo.- Por aceptar a tu amiga.

.- Gracias.- respondió en un susurro y luego lo dejó solo.

.-

**TBC**

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

- Passive- A perfect circle.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II-**

**1- **

Raph se fue a encerrar en su habitación y apegó la espalda a la pared. Con el puño daba golpes a un lado, despacio al principio, pensando, mirando la nada, luego la cara se le fue llenando de enojo y los golpes fueron más fuertes.

Terminó dando un único y último golpe a la pared, trizándola un poco. Se apartó, gruñendo frustrado, se tomó la cabeza, se rascó la nuca.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Quería dejar de sentirse así de molesto, pero las buenas intenciones se desvanecían en cuanto tenía algún encontrón con Leo...

¿Tenía que sacárselo a la cara? ¿tenía que seguir recordando eso?

No quería, de verdad que no, no por Leo, si no por él mismo. Pero de alguna forma aún le quemaba, aún sentía rencor. Ni hablar de decepción. Estaba dentro, bien guardado, pero siempre escogía el momento para salir y después se arrepentía y de nuevo no tenía ningún control.

De verdad, lo único que quería era olvidarse, de verdad que sí...

Vale, que no era conocido por su compasión, pero de verdad, estaba listo para olvidarse del asunto. Ya había tenido demasiada mierda al respecto, la cara de Leo sintiéndose culpable ya era demasiado, ya no la quería más, ya no la necesitaba más, ya la odiaba...

Por eso es que el único imbécil era él por seguir sacando eso a la luz y comenzar de nuevo todo ese círculo de mierda, me siento mal por hacerte sentir mal porque me hiciste sentir mal... y así hasta el infinito.

No, no quería más...

Ni siquiera podía culparla a ella ¿cómo podría? Podría traer a su cabeza el peor momento de todos los recuerdos y siempre terminaba viendo su cara, asustada, sola, aterrada, aplastada...

Terminó sentándose en el suelo de golpe.

Sora creía tener algo, algo que podía protegerla, un plan perfecto para que las cosas por fin resultaran para ella y terminó explotándole todo en la cara. Creyó tener a alguien, a él, y terminó descubriendo que en verdad estaba absolutamente sola, como siempre lo había estado.

Era la historia más triste que hubiera escuchado jamás ¿cómo iba a odiarla cuando todo le había salido tan mal en tantos aspectos? Pero nadie podría culparlo si en ese momento estaba tan furioso que no pudo ver todo eso antes ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Quién podría culparlo por actuar como lo había hecho?

Nadie.

Estaba completamente justificado si había sido un maldito hijo de puta, inflexible, frío e incapaz de perdonar y había mandado a Sora a la mierda. Estaba en su derecho.

El problema es que con todo eso el que más había perdido era él. Eso nunca lo vio. Mala estrategia, mala previsión. Se daba cuenta que podía culpar a Leo, podía culpar a Sora, y ellos podrían recibir todos los castigos del universo, pero eso no era lo que quería, eso no solucionaba nada.

Se puso de pie...

Lo que quería en ese momento, era imposible. Volvió a gruñir y a pegarle a la pared, dio media vuelta bruscamente hacía la puerta. A la mierda con todo, se iba a la casa de Fé, no iba a pensar un segundo más en todo ese asunto.

**2.- **

.- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó el hombre de pelo blanco. Iba caminando con la vista al frente cuando de pronto tropezó con la chica que iba delante de él. Tuvo que esquivarla y golpearse contra el muro para no derribarla.

La mujer no respondió ni se volvió a verlo, tenía la vista fija en el frente. El hombre siguió su mirada.

.- Oh.- dijo, creyendo entender.- ¿Te asusta esto?

.- Estoy petrificada...- dijo la chica, sin quitar la vista del frente, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

El hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se inclinó un poco para observar mejor su cara. La mujer no se sintió perturbada por la insistente mirada del tipo.

.- Lo vas a hacer bien...- dijo al final, más como una conclusión que como un intento de darle ánimos.

Eso la hizo reaccionar. De inmediato dio media vuelta y pretendió correr en sentido contrario, pero sólo logró golpearse con el cuerpo del hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

Él no se movió, cubriendo la vía de escape.

.- Déjame...- casi le rogó.- no puedo hacer esto, no soy capaz...

.- Pues tendrás que serlo...- le contestó éste tranquilamente.

.- No puedo...- repitió ella, esta vez casi llorando.- no me siento fuerte aún...

.- Tendrás que serlo...- insistió él.- Algún día tendrás que serlo, y este es el momento ideal para comenzar.

.- No puedo.

El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y volvió a inclinarse para verle mejor la cara, más aún ahora que la chica tenía los ojos pegados en el piso.

.- Sora...- le habló casi en un susurro.

Ella se lanzó sobre él y se apretó contra su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza de su camisa como si fuera a escapársele en cualquier momento. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.- Quiero verlo...- dijo, llorando como una niña, con la cara enterrada en su estomago...- lo extraño tanto que duele, pero tengo miedo, no sé si pueda, no sé si pueda hacer nada.

Él puso su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer e intentó unas palmaditas de consuelo que salieron demasiado torpes para su gusto.

.- A su tiempo, hay cosas que hacer primero.

.- No quiero volver a ese lugar, Battou, no podría soportarlo, si lo hecho todo a perder...

.- Eso no va a pasar.- respondió él de inmediato, alzando un poco la voz.- Te dije que no tuvieras miedo. Ahora deja de llorar.

Casi al instante, la chica se quedó en silencio, pero sin levantar la cabeza de su cuerpo.

.- Quiero verlo...- dijo, el sonido de su voz amortiguado por el cuerpo del hombre.- Tengo que verlo ahora, no te imaginas...

.- Si, si me imagino. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tal vez, incluso esta misma noche podrías, no lo sé, ya veremos...- Battou suspiró.- De a poco te irás acostumbrando... te prometo que no será peor que antes...

.- Nada podría ser peor.

El hombre asintió.

.- Bien. Esa es la actitud. Ahora terminemos con esto. Lo harás bien.

Ella comenzó a alzar la cabeza, pero sin soltarlo aún.

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿no me vas a dejar sola, verdad?.- preguntó en voz baja.

Él tomó sus manos, las separó de sí lo más suavemente que pudo y las dejó caer a los costados de la mujer.

.- Voy detrás de ti...- dijo simplemente. Ella asintió y comenzó a volverse al frente.

Nuevamente caminaban hacia el borde de la azotea.

Se detuvieron a un par de metros del joven que estaba de pie en la cornisa, sin zapatos y tratando de mantenerse equilibrado con los brazos abiertos a la vez que se inclinaba para ver hacia abajo. Vieron a su alrededor y descubrieron varias botellas vacías esparcidas por todos lados.

La chica respiró profundamente, tratando de no oír la voz en la cabeza que no dejaba de gritarle que mejor daba media vuelta y se iba a casa.

.- Espera un momento...- dijo, pero no logró atraer la atención del muchacho que seguía tambaleándose y paseando sobre la delgada franja de cemento.

Se aclaró la garganta.

.- ¡Eh, chico!.- gritó esta vez.

El muchacho en el borde se detuvo en seco y comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente, sin bajar los brazos, quedando un pie arriba, un pie debajo de la cornisa.

La miró extrañado, entrecerrando los ojos.

.- Esta no es la única forma...- siguió.- no tiene que acabar así.

El joven se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

.- ¿Estás segura?.- le preguntó con la mirada perdida.- Fue lo mismo que me dijo esa mujer...- continuó el muchacho apuntando con el dedo a su izquierda.- ¿también va a proponerme un trato?.

Sora siguió el dedo del chico y encontró una figura sentada a pocos metros en la cornisa mirándola fijamente.

Retrocedió.

Era una mujer negra, grande y vieja, llena de ropas holgadas y joyas y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza... la miró por unos segundos más, sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y luego desapareció de la vista.

Simplemente se desvaneció.

A Sora se le escapó un gritito de terror.

.- Oh, por Dios...- exclamó, con el corazón palpitándole fuerte en el pecho. Retrocedió aún más pero fue a chocar nuevamente contra el cuerpo de Battou.

.- Por favor, dime que no era ella, dime que no era ella...- susurró rápidamente sin volverse a verlo.

Battou no respondió.

Fue el chico quien los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

.- ¿Ya? ¿me puedo lanzar ahora?.- preguntó con voz pastosa...- no tengo todo el día...

Ambos se volvieron a verlo en silencio. Battou le dio un empujoncito a Sora quien salió despedida hacia delante.

.- Vamos, chica, haz lo tuyo, no lo hagamos esperar más, ya veremos lo otro más tarde.- Sora se volvió a verlo con molestia y farfullando alguna cosa inentendible.

Luego se volvió hacia el muchacho.

.- Mira...- le dijo tratando de hacer su voz lo más dulce posible.- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un minuto y repasamos este deseo tuyo de morir?

.- Seguro... .- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y saltando hacia la azotea.- Ya me han interrumpido tanto que qué más da...

**TBC**

.-


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III.-**

Con una carcajada se deslizó por la espalda del sofá hasta que su cabeza quedó casi colgando fuera de él, el pelo lleno de rulos café claro, los ojos color verde, llena de pecas, llena de risa y completamente ebria.

Volvió la cabeza a verlo y volvió a reírse al ver su expresión de no poder y finalmente renunciar a tratar de entenderla.

Si no fuera por su anormal facultad para metabolizar el alcohol más rápido que nadie, pensaría que tenía un serio problema: lo que en el cuerpo de la mayoría pasaba semanas dando vueltas, en ella sólo duraba un par de horas. Jamás había visto a nadie tomar esa cantidad de alcohol y al rato estar fresco como una lechuga, pero qué le podía decir un fenómeno de la naturaleza a otro.

Se acomodó en el sofá y se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla. Se estaba bien ahí, el lugar de la chica era espacioso y cómodo para él. Era un barrio muy bonito, edificios bonitos, gente bonita y a pesar de eso, ella lo llevaba todo muy sencillo, no se complicaba demasiado con nada, menos con la decoración. En el lugar sólo había lo estrictamente necesario.

A veces le daba la impresión de que, o se preparaba para partir en cualquier momento o tal vez que recién acababa de llegar. Ella tampoco exageraba con sus propios accesorios, si no estaba en su traje negro, la veía en simples jeans y polera o cuando se sentía a gusto, como esa noche, sólo en una muy pequeña camiseta y unas también muy pequeñas pantaletas.

De verdad le relajaba estar ahí. El mundo de afuera dejaba de existir, dentro era un micro clima perfecto para él: la cerveza que quisiera y una chica que no tenía el menor complejo con nada.

Casi sentía que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas.

¿Si? ¿tanto así?

Se rió.

Tal vez...

La chica dejó de reírse, pero seguía con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se dedicó a mirarlo de esa forma que usaba para desmenuzar las cosas, para reducirlas a la mínima expresión. Tomaba algo que le interesaba, lo desarmaba, veía cómo funcionaba y después de que lo entendía, lo abandonaba y continuaba con la cosa siguiente.

Con Raph todavía estaba en el proceso de desarmado.

.- ¿En qué piensas todo el tiempo?.- le preguntó de repente.

.- ¿Qué?.- Raph sacudió la cabeza, cogido por sorpresa.

.- ¿En qué piensas? o en quién quizás...- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

Lo miró en silencio por un rato, pero Raph no dijo nada. Volvió a reírse, entrecerrando los ojos.

.- Te he visto quedar en blanco horas y horas ¿qué hay en ese maldito edificio? ¿Quién vive ahí? He visto como lo miras...

Raph la miró grave. Simplemente no sabía cuando callarse, volvía sobre el tema una y otra vez. Más le valía dejarlo de una vez o la velada llegaba hasta ahí: podía aguantarle muchas cosas, hasta que lo llamara "cariño" y "amor", cada dos por tres, pero no que fuera entrometida.

Eso era lo único de ella que no le divertía...

Se levantó un poco para dejar la botella todavía con un resto dentro, sobre la mesa del café. Pensó en volver a sentarse pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió levantarse de ahí por completo.

El pie de la chica en el pecho lo hizo volver atrás en el sofá.

.- Ok. Tú ganas. No es mi asunto. Pero puedes hablarme de eso si...

.- No, no quiero.

.- Ok.- la chica levantó una mano en señal de defensa. Reconocía la derrota pero eso no significaba que dejaría de intentarlo.

Raphael respiró profundo y dejó ir el asunto.

No es que fuera un gran secreto, era sólo que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso No cuando había pasado más de un año ya, ni cuando en realidad trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea de dar por olvidada la cosa.

De olvidarla de una vez por todas.

Ni siquiera era que no le tuviera confianza, si pudiera elegir a alguien con quien desahogarse, esa sería ella.

En más de una forma.

Volvió a agarrar la botella de la mesa y se zampó lo que quedaba en el fondo, luego se inclinó hacia atrás y se dedicó a deslizar los ojos por el cuerpo de la chica. Ella sabía lo que hacía y no podía decir si le gustaba o si simplemente no le importaba, pero seguía exponiéndose generosamente a la vista, con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

Fé... Fénix, en verdad.

Sólo Fénix, nada de apellidos...

¿Quién demonios podía llamarse así? Llevaba unos meses conociéndola y sabía que el nombre le iba perfecto, la chica vivía y actuaba como si nada fuera capaz de matarla. Debía tener unos veintitantos, vivía sola ahí y hasta donde sabía, no tenía a nadie más, nadie de quien ella quisiera hablar, de todas formas.

Pero jamás la había escuchado quejarse por eso, quejarse de nada, de hecho... preocuparse por nada, llorar por nada, tenerle miedo a nada. Para Fé, no valía la pena tomar absolutamente nada en serio y así la había visto hacer, ni siquiera a él mismo. Sabía que para ella, él era una cosa digna de atención, no sabía si sería demasiado arriesgado llamar a eso amistad, o simplemente que todavía mantenía a la chica lo suficientemente intrigada como para que lo quisiera cerca, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba realmente, confiaba en ella, estaba en deuda con ella y era demasiado divertida como para dejarla pasar.

Había llegado en un momento en que se hundía en negros pensamientos y de pronto estaba rodeado de una especie de carnaval humano que nunca dormía. Tal vez por eso le gustaba, a su lado nada importaba dos cuernos y todo era una aventura loca.

Era como Miguel, pero menos irritante... Y más bonita.

Se la encontró en la noche persiguiendo a un asesino, ella le pidió ayuda, se veía tan desvalida que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, se quedó con ella pensando estúpidamente que el tipo sería demasiado y que si no la ayudaba, terminaría muerta por ahí. Y ella terminó salvándole la vida.

Todo el tiempo se la pudo sola y sólo se estaba divirtiendo con su actitud de macho. Había caído como un bobo en el señuelo que ella le había tendido sólo para poder verlo más de cerca.

Suponía que podía haberse disgustado, pero no pudo... Los ojos verdes y las pecas ganaron por encanto. Después de eso, se siguieron topando casi cada noche, mucho para una coincidencia. Era obvio que lo estaba siguiendo, pero no se iba a poner a pensar en eso más de la cuenta, de alguna forma, había comenzado a disfrutar de tanta atención.

El fin de la historia era que ahora terminaba tirado en su sofá un sábado en la noche cualquiera...

Le gustaba estar ahí y a ella le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Como se lo había dicho a Leo, la chica era caza recompensas y una detective genial, pero en verdad era un poco más turbio que eso... y menos legal: salvo por su regla inquebrantable de no matar a nadie y de no meterse ni con mujeres ni niños, le daba un poco lo mismo a quien le entregara la presa ni lo que fueran a hacer con ella después.

Fé estiró los brazos hacia atrás, alargando su cuerpo lo más posible y luego se volvió a mirarlo con ojos de gata.

Sabía lo que pensaba... "¿que pasaría si...?"

Le encantaba tratar de provocarlo, no importaba si lo conseguía o no, el esfuerzo valía la pena. Ella tuvo sus dudas al principio, no pensó que a Raph pudieran interesarle las chicas, si había comenzado a jugar con él era sólo por que había razonado en forma muy sencilla: todos los hombres son iguales, no importaba que fueran verdes, azules, naranjos, y había tenido razón, se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba, es más, Raph había resultado ser increíblemente susceptible a las insinuaciones, lo que sólo lo hacía más divertido.

Ideas extrañas y tentadoras mezcladas con chorros de curiosidad le daban vueltas constantemente en la cabeza. El sólo entibiar el ambiente era ya suficiente diversión, dejarlo pensar que cualquier cosa podía pasar, dejar pendiendo en el aire la tensión, pero sin decidirse nunca a nada, sólo dejando la puerta abierta.

Raph sabía que podría tomar la iniciativa y la chica no iba a decirle que no, lo encontraría entretenido. Ahora mismo estaría pensando a qué sabría.

Cómo sería.

Porque todo era un juego para ella.

Pero Raph no haría nada. Tal vez algún día, pero no esa noche. Era una opción para olvidarse de todo, una opción casi sin consecuencias.

Pero no. No aún.

Después de un rato la chica perdió interés y el momento de tensión se evaporó.

.- ¿Qué te dijo de mi?.- preguntó al fin, repentinamente como siempre, pero inusualmente más seria.

A Raph le costó más de unos segundos entender de qué estaba hablando, tenía la costumbre de saltar de un tema a otro como si él o cualquier otro estuvieran siguiendo sus mismos procesos mentales.

.- Ah...- dijo, recordando. Ella le miró expectante. Él le devolvió la mirada de reojo. Por un segundo pensó en decirle otra cosa, pero después recordó con quién estaba hablando.- No le agradas.- dijo simplemente.

Otra cosa buena de ella, se podía ser perfectamente directo. Por casi medio micrón de segundo, le pareció que su cara se había ensombrecido, por ese pequeño e ínfimo espacio de tiempo, le pareció ver algo parecido a la decepción, sorpresa y tal vez un poco de tristeza. Le pareció extraño, pero como después volvió a sonreír, no se preocupó más del asunto.

Fénix se volvió a ver el techo, con las manos entrelazadas en el estomago.

.- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó.

Raph creyó que era sólo una pregunta retórica, pero descubrió que la mujer se le había quedado mirando esperando una respuesta. Se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Qué me preguntas a mi? yo sólo observo el fenómeno, no trato de entenderlo. ¿Qué importa de todas formas? Leo está cagado de la cabeza, en realidad es mejor así o terminará colmándote los nervios, no veo de que forma vayan a llevarse bien un neurótico de la disciplina con un tiro al aire como tu.

La mujer se rió.

.- Pero es que no lo entiendo...- siguió ella.- todo el mundo me ama... ¿por qué él no? .- Raph se río para sus adentros por la seguridad con que la chica afirmaba que "todo el mundo la amaba". Pero quien era él para desmentirla.

.- Déjalo ya. ¿A que viene esta obsesión?.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

.- No es obsesión, es un desafío.

.- Llámalo como quieras, pero le estás dando más vueltas de las que valen la pena.

.- No lo puedo evitar, su rechazo sólo me hace esforzarme más. Ya verás, terminaré ganándomelo. Yo nunca me rindo.

Raph sonrió.

Tal vez tuviera más en común con Leo de lo que pensaba. La tozudez cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, la necesidad de ganar siempre, la intolerancia al fracaso. La obsesión compulsiva de nunca transar con lo que ellos creían que era justo, lo que ellos llamaban principios.

Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que esos... principios... pocas veces hacían algún bien a nadie más allá de dejarlos dormir en las noches cuando en lo que habían hecho no había mucho para sentirse orgulloso.

Raph iba a decir algo, sólo para sacarla de su ensueño, cuando el celular sobre la mesa sonó. Estuvo tentado a dejarlo ahí, vibrando de aquí para allá, pero al final la curiosidad por ver quien aparecía en la pantallita verde pudo más.

Abril.

Arqueó una ceja. Realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar quejas contra Casey, porque si no era eso, no sabía porqué diablos llamaba Abril a esas horas un sábado en la noche.

Contestó.

.- Casey no está conmigo, preciosa...- dijo antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de decir nada del otro lado.- tenía algo más bonito que ver esta noche que su cara de trasero.- siguió mirando a Fénix quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Pero del otro lado hubo un titubeo nervioso.

.- Eh... no. Si, sé... Case está acá... es... eh... otra cosa...- respondió Abril vacilante. Luego hubo silencio.

La impaciencia comenzaba a calentarle las mejillas a Raph, pero se contuvo para no gritarla.

.- ¿Y bien?...- la urgió lo más gentilmente que pudo.

.- Yo... creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo...

.- ¿Problemas? Porque si hay problemas sólo dilo de una vez, y...

.- No... o tal vez si... no sé, depende de cómo lo veas...

.- ¿De qué mier...?.- había comenzado Raph, a punto de perder definitivamente la paciencia.

.- Raph, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, será mucho mejor si lo vez por ti mismo. - dijo al fin Abril.

.- Ok. Voy. Más te vale que sea bueno...

.- Oh, no sé si es bueno o malo, pero definitivamente es... algo...

Y colgó, dejando a Raph con cara de desagrado. Realmente odiaba las sorpresas.

Se puso de pie, sólo para descubrir que Fénix ya estaba completamente vestida y terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta.

.- ¿Y tu para donde vas?.- le preguntó.

.- Contigo, obvio..- le dijo simplemente, ajustándose las botas.- No me iba a perder la sorpresa, después de tanto misterio tiene que valer la pena...

Raph frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Se le había olvidado el buen oído que tenía, debía haber escuchado toda la conversación, también se le había olvidado lo entrometida que era, sin siquiera molestarse en disimularlo...

.- No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez sea privado...- le dijo serio. Ella le respondió con un bufido.

.- Por favor, ni tú sabes de qué se trata...

.- Ey...

La chica se había acercado a la ventana y estaba mirando a través de ella, ignorándolo completamente.

.- Ventana o techo...- preguntó.

.- Ventana...- dijo Raph, cogido otra vez por sorpresa, aunque la chica ya la estaba abriendo antes de escuchar su respuesta.

.- Relájate...- le cortó ella, ya parada en el marco mirando hacia abajo.- Además, en el camino aprovecho de hablarte de un trabajito.

.- ¿Ah, si?.- Raph agarraba sus cosas de la mesa y avanzaba hacia la ventana.

.- Podría necesitar ayuda y hay buena plata.- dijo sin mirarlo, esperó a que estuviera a su lado y luego saltó al vacío, de espaldas, cabeza abajo.

Raph ni se inmutó y ocupó su lugar en el marco de la ventana. La chica cayó en picada un par de metros antes de hacer girar su cuerpo en la posición contraria, piernas abajo.

Un metro y medio más y fue a encontrarse con la azotea de otro edificio, aterrizó sobre sus piernas amortiguando la caída hasta que su frente casi tocó el piso.

Se puso de pie justo para ver despegar a Raph, dar una vuelta en el aire y caer gracilmente a su lado.

.- Espero que hayas dejado la ventana cerrada...- le dijo ni bien se hubo incorporado. Raph abrió los ojos.

.- Eh...- titubeó volviendo los ojos a la ventana ya lejana.

.- Genial, espero que esté todo ahí cuando vuelva, el stereo es nuevo.

.- No pasará nada.- le dijo Raph, sin dejar de mirar hacía arriba.- vives en un décimo piso.

.- Si no, lo cobraré de tu comisión.- respondió ella simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Cuál comisión?

.- La que te corresponderá por trabajar conmigo en esto...- dijo seria, encaminándose hacia la cornisa y saltando al edificio siguiente.

Raph tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

Podía ser genial a veces, era capaz de correr casi tan rápido como él y hablar al mismo tiempo. O tal vez fuera una prueba más de que no había nada en el mundo capaz de mantener callada a una mujer si lo que quería era seguir hablando.

Fénix siguió discutiendo la misión durante el camino a casa de Abril. Había pocas veces en las que esa chica se ponía realmente seria, una de esas era cuando hablaba de negocios.

Otra cosa buena, nunca aceptaba ayuda gratis. No era la primera vez que trabajaba con ella y ya estaba pensando que no sería nada de malo aceptar su ofrecimiento y entrar en el negocio como su socio en forma permanente, hasta ahora funcionaba bien, ella era la cara visible así que no tendría que verse expuesto.

Cada vez que lo pensaba le gustaba más la idea y ya le habría dicho que sí si un puro "pero" no se le atravesara en la garganta...

Leo.

No era que tuviera que darle explicaciones, pero sólo pensarlo hacia que se le revolviera algo en el estomago.

Cuando ya se acercaban a casa de Abril, Fénix dejó de hablar... De pronto se veía expectante.

Hasta ahora sólo le había hablado de Abril, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla y eso la emocionaba. Parecía como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con él le fascinara. Tal vez esa fuera la única razón por la que estaban juntos, por la que lo había dejado acompañarla la primera vez que se vieron, porque lo encontraba interesante, porque mantenía despierta su curiosidad.

Se preguntó que pasaría cuando se aburriera. La había visto antes, era capaz de pasar de la fascinación al aburrimiento y de ahí a la indiferencia con espantosa rapidez. Y había pocas cosas que lograban mantener su interés.

¿Que pasaría con él cuando ya no lo encontrara interesante? Era difícil anticiparse a algo con ella...

No habían puesto aún los pies en el suelo en el callejón, frente a la puerta trasera de Abril, cuando ésta se abrió, iluminándolos. Abril se precipitó hacia él.

.- Raph... eh... Raphita...- comenzó, bloqueándole la pasada.- antes que entres ahí, cualquier cosa que pase, quiero que recuerdes que soy tu amiga, que puedes contar conmigo, que estoy de tu lado...

Raph se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- preguntó. Ella lo miró suplicante.

.- Por favor... solo no te pongas loco, ok?.

Raph no contestó y atravesó la entrada sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Abril se quedó mirándole con las manos cubriendo su boca.

De pronto un toque en el hombro la hizo volverse sobresaltada.

.- Hola ¿Abril? Me han hablado mucho de ti...

.- ¿Ah si?

.- Qué bueno conocerte, pero qué bonita eres...

.- ¿Ah si?

Raph escuchaba de lejos la voz emocionada de Fénix y las respuestas aturdidas de Abril, pero sus ojos estaban puestos al frente, buscando no sabía qué.

En la tienda no había nada, así que subió al segundo piso, al departamento. Ahí no tuvo que buscar mucho, sólo tuvo que abrir la puerta de entrada.

Sólo abrió la puerta y la encontró...

Estaba mirando hacía afuera por la ventana, con una mano apoyada en el cristal.

.-

**TBC**

Banda sonora de este episodio:

Gramarye.- Remy Zero.

Easier to run- Linking Park

**.-**

...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO IV**

**1- **

Se congeló en la puerta.

Ella no se volvió a verlo, supo que estaba ahí, sólo que no fue capaz de moverse. Él tampoco se movió. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera respiró.

Se quedó parado en el umbral con hasta el último músculo del cuerpo paralizado, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, agolpándosele en los oídos. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo que la última vez, un abrigo color té, un simple vestido blanco, nada de ropas negras, diferente, pero la misma al fin y al cabo, el mismo cuerpo flaco y menudo, las mismas manos huesudas, queriendo apretar el cristal de la ventana mientras miraba con los ojos de par en par a la nada, esperando...

Esperando a que él dijera algo cuando aún no lograba volver a respirar. ¿Era ella en verdad? Estaba viva y frente a él... ¿De verdad? Por un instante sintió que perdía contacto con la realidad.

.- Dios mío...- se le escapó en un susurro, dejándose caer contra el marco de la puerta.

Ella se volvió hacía él al fin, los ojos abiertos, expectante.

Y asustada...

Raphael logró respirar otra vez, pero a mil por hora. Dio un paso hacia ella, nervioso, sintiendo como las piernas congeladas se resistían. Ella bajó la mirada. No era precisamente esa la reacción que esperaba, se veía tan impresionado... No la esperaba de vuelta, seguro que no, pensó que tal vez se alegraría, pero era obvio que esa parte había sido sólo fantasía suya.

.- Raphael...- comenzó, en voz apenas audible, sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse, se le quedó mirando, los mismos ojos grandes y grises. Raph abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, tenía la boca abierta, pero no salía nada de ella...

.- ¿Sora? C-como...- logró articular al fin, torpemente. - Pensé que estabas muerta…

¿Era ella? ¿Realmente ella? ¿Estaba ahí en verdad? Sora dio un paso más hacia él, suplicante.

.- Lo estaba… es una larga historia.- Dijo ella, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, confundida entre la ansiedad de ver a Raph y el miedo a su reacción.- Pero regresé. Tenia que verte, tenía que decirte que lo siento, que siento todo lo que pasó ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? Haré cualquier cosa...- Sora se calló en mitad de la frase, respiraba tan agitado que apenas si podía hablar, pero él seguía mirándola ceñudo, sin reacción más que la de una profunda sorpresa.

.- Raphael...- Habló con los dientes apretados, a punto de ponerse a llorar.- Di algo… Por favor...

Raph reaccionó, parpadeando un par de veces, movió la boca pero tardó varios segundos en decidirse a hablar.

Dios mío... Sora... Era ella, viva, pero ¿cómo? cómo podía ser, él la vio desaparecer, vio cómo no quedaba nada de ella...

.-Estás... ¿estás bien?...- pudo decir por fin, casi mecánicamente. Quiso moverse, pero estaba frío, clavado para siempre en ese punto del piso. Vio el cuerpo de Sora ponerse tenso, sus puños apretarse, un par de lágrimas finalmente cayeron.

Oh, dios, iba a ponerse a llorar. Algo debía decir ¿pero qué cosa? Estaba tan confundido, no sabía lo que sentía, apenas podía creer lo que veía.

Sora entonces pensó que era una estúpida, ¿Por qué creyó que tal vez había una oportunidad? Volvió a alzar la vista, limpiándose las mejillas.

.- Si. Estoy bien.- dijo ella al fin.- Quise que lo supieras, eso es todo. Ya me voy.

Sora miró la puerta tras la espalda de Raph, lo miró a él por última vez y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Raphael vio cómo el lugar en donde ella había estado parada se quedaba vacío, sólo cuando pasó junto a él fue capaz de reaccionar, estaba por volverse cuando la escuchó hablar de nuevo y esas palabras fueron las que finalmente lo despertaron.

.- Nunca vas a poder perdonarme ¿verdad?... – dijo en un susurro apenas.

.- No, espera...- comenzó, haciendo esfuerzos en su cabeza por ordenar sus pensamientos.- Es que no, es sólo que no...

Se dio la vuelta, pero ya no tenía sentido, ya no había nadie ahí. Se quedó un rato mirando el marco vacío, relajando por fin los hombros.

.- Es sólo que no es tan fácil...- le dijo a la nada delante de sí. Se había ido.- Mierda...- gruñó.

**2.- **

Abril, con Fénix pegada a la espalda, esperaba en la escalera que llevaba a la tienda, afuera del departamento, cuando Sora salió hecha una furia y con los ojos llorosos. Abril ahogó un gritito, esperando lo peor a continuación, los había visto pelear antes, pero nada ocurrió, Raphael no salió tras ella ni tampoco sintió el ruido de cosas quebrándose. Entonces pensó que la cosa podía haber terminado incluso peor. Esperó aún unos minutos más y luego corrió hacía la puerta, ni bien Sora desapareció escaleras abajo.

Fénix miró atentamente a la mujer que salió del departamento. ¿Quién era ésta chica en la vida de Raph? ¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado de ella? No le quitó la vista de encima en cuanto la vio salir, menuda, frágil, el pelo marrón, la piel tostada, los ojos grises, bonita, sí, algo bonita… La siguió con la mirada con tanto descaro, que Sora necesariamente tuvo que darse cuenta.

En mitad de la escalera se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista en Fé, dejándola sin aliento.

Fé retrocedió un poco, instintivamente, sintiéndose examinada de pies a cabeza, pero sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima en todo ese rato, boquiabierta, hasta que Sora por fin se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino escaleras abajo. Pensó que la de la chica era una mirada rarísima, su cara y todo ese halo de misterio que había envuelto ese pequeño instante, la habían dejado intrigada de inmediato.

Se imponía un pequeño trabajo de investigación para más tarde. Por el momento, se dirigió a la puerta del departamento y se quedó ahí, sin avanzar más.

.- Oh...- exclamó, para después quedarse muda.

Abril estaba ahí también, a sólo centímetros de ella, todavía sin decidirse a entrar. Fénix miró a Raph un rato y después miró las escaleras. Pensó. Volvió a mirar a Raph y tomó una decisión. Se acercó sigilosamente a Abril.

.- Abril, cariño, algo me dice que eres la más indicada para hacerse cargo de esta situación... – Abril volvió parcialmente la cabeza hacía ella, abriendo la boca.

.- P-pero yo...

.- Abril.- Fénix se volvió a verla con seriedad.- ¿Para qué están los amigos sino para estas ocasiones?

.- ¿Y entonces porqué no me acompañas?.- preguntó Abril, frunciendo el ceño.

Fé se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

.- Tengo cosas que hacer.- Se volvió a ver las escaleras nuevamente.- El tiempo es tirano, mi amiga, debo correr, pero llámame si esto se te sale de las manos, cómo si le entraran ganas de lanzarse de algún balcón o algo...- terminó, alargándole una tarjeta.

Abril se la recibió como hipnotizada.

.- Está bien...- fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que Fénix se perdiera por el pasillo en dirección al primer piso.

Raph estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor con la cara enterrada entre los brazos.

.- Dios...- murmuró para sí, antes de entrar y dirigirse a él.

Odiaba tener que ver a Raph así, lo había visto mal antes, claro, habían tenido tiempos malos, y siempre era difícil sacarlo de su pozo profundo.

Se acercó despacio y apartó una silla junto a él. Raph no hizo el menor movimiento. En silencio, Abril lo rodeó con un brazo y descansó la mejilla en su cabeza.

.- ¿Qué pasó?.- le preguntó en un susurro.- ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Raph pensó.

.- Creo que la cagué.- le dijo en voz baja, con la barbilla apoyada en los brazos y cara de desánimo.

.- ¿Mucho?.- preguntó ella con tranquilidad, él asintió.

.- Un poco.

.- ¿Se puede arreglar?

Raph no respondió de inmediato, se quedó pensando un rato.

.- No sé… o sea, pensé que había muerto.- siguió al fin, con la misma voz grave, monótona y rasposa.- Pensé que estaba muerta y ya. Nada que hacer, eventualmente la olvidaría, la gente se muere y la vida sigue, tal vez la recordara de vez en cuando, pero sólo eso. Estaba seguro de que así iba a ser, un mal rato ahora, pero eventualmente pasaría.- Raph resopló.- Pero no pasó.

.- ¿No?- preguntó ella, instándolo a que continuara.

.- No.- repitió él, levantando la cabeza de los brazos y alzando un poco la voz.- Pensé que estaba aceptándolo, haciéndome a la idea, eso pensé, pero no paro de pensar en todo eso...- Raph se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, molesto por no poder explicar mejor lo que pasaba en su cabeza.- Pienso en la forma en que se fue, en cómo no estuve ahí, en como nunca estuve ahí, en que tal vez pude hacer las cosas diferentes, en que ahora haría las cosas diferentes, no sé como, pero serían diferentes, lo intentaría al menos. Después pensaba qué caso tiene, ella ya no está, ya la cagué, ya no voy a verla más, nunca más, y pensar eso…dolió.

.- Raph…- Abril lo miró con tristeza.

.- Lo peor de todo, lo que me mata, es que no se lo merece.- Raph se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y soltó un gruñido. – Pero, mierda, la extrañaba y pensaba en lo que daría por devolver un poco el tiempo, por cambiar algunas cosas, por empezar otra vez. Pensaba en eso a cada rato y de pronto, está ahí, parada delante de mí y no fui capaz de decir una puta cosa.- Raph volvió a dejar caer la barbilla en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.- Eso fue tonto. Realmente tonto…

.- Si.- dijo Abril después de pensar un rato.- Realmente, eso fue bastante estúpido, pudiste haber dicho algo…

.- ¡Lo sé!

.- ¿Y qué diablos te pasó?

.- No sé, me congelé. Es decir, pensé que estaba muerta y viene y se aparece así como así y espera que a uno no le de un infarto…

.- Si, es verdad…- dijo Abril, pensativa.- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó al final.

Raph arrugó la cara.

.- No tengo la más puta idea…

**TBC **

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

Chances- Athletes

Words that we couldn't say.- Steve Conte.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO V**

**1.- **

Sora bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo a un lado un par de lágrimas que le estaban llenando los ojos. Se obligó a no llorar, era difícil, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Después de un rato no fue tan complicado, la rabia fue más fuerte que la pena.

Caminó rápido por la calle, agarrándose la solapa del abrigo para evitar que el viento lo abriera, sus pasos apurados hacían eco en la acera. Pensaba ir por el metro, pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió que caminar iba a ayudar a calmarla...

Pero era toda su culpa ¿No? ¿Qué más podía esperar? ¿Qué corriera a abrazarla? Probablemente esperaba no tener que verla nunca más y de pronto se aparece así...

Debió haberlo sabido. Lo mejor sería desaparecer.

Subió los escalones hasta su departamento de dos en dos, todavía estrangulando la solapa de su abrigo ¿Pero quién diablos era esa mujer que estaba en el departamento de Abril? Tuvo un presentimiento horrible en cuanto la vio ¿Qué tenía que ver con Raphael?

Tal vez... Es decir, había pasado el tiempo ¿qué le hacía pensar que todavía pensaba en ella? no lo hacía antes, por qué las cosas habrían de ser distintas ahora. Tal vez esa mujer y él…

Dios, no... ¿Sería eso? ¿Habría dado ya vuelta la página? No veía que pudiera ser en verdad tan difícil, siempre estuvo sola en esa relación. Bastante sola.

.- Llegas temprano...- escuchó una voz ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta. Abrió la puerta del clóset y arrojó dentro el abrigo.- Supongo que...- siguió la voz, pero casi al instante se calló.

Sora se dirigió hacía la cocina y encontró a Battou en mangas de camisa, con un delantal que decía "besa al cocinero". Tenía un par de huevos que estaba a punto de estrellar y arrojar dentro de la licuadora abierta frente a él.

.- Supongo que las cosas no salieron tan bien.- terminó al fin su oración, distrayendo su atención sólo un segundo de lo que hacía en la licuadora.- No esperaba que volvieras esta noche.

Sora se rió sarcástica, terminando de secarse unas lágrimas, luego fue a sentarse sobre el respaldo del sofá, quedando frente a la cocina y a Battou. Éste le puso la tapa al frasco del aparato.

.- No fue el recibimiento que esperaba...- susurró al fin.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

.- Nada. Sólo se me quedó mirando…

Battou lanzó una carcajada divertida.

.- Bueno...- siguió y al instante apretó el botón de mezclar y se volvió a mirarla. Sora arrugó la frente. Battou le hablaba pero el ruido de la máquina no le dejaba escuchar nada.

.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó ella una vez que la licuadora dejó de funcionar.- Battou la miró extrañado.

.- Dije que era de esperarse. Ha pasado más de un año, pero fueron muchas cosas…

Sora se le quedó mirando en silencio.

.- Un año, cuatro meses, tres días y...- Sora miró su muñeca izquierda sin encontrar nada ahí.- Perdí mi reloj.- dijo apesadumbrada. Justo en ese instante Battou se metía la mano al bolsillo de su delantal y sacaba un reloj de pulsera que exhibió y luego dejó sobre el mesón de la cocina. Sora alargó el brazo hasta tomarlo y ponérselo en la muñeca.- Pensé que tal vez fuera verdad, lo que trató de decirme la última vez, que era verdad que quería que me quedara. En el fondo supe que no podía ser verdad. Jamás ha sentido nada por mí, debí dejarlo en paz desde un principio... tal vez no debí volver aquí. No tiene sentido.

.- Ese muchacho ya tenía todo revuelto antes de que pasara nada, no puedes pedirle que sepa qué hacer al instante...- Battou sacó dos vasos de una de las puertas del mueble de cocina tras él y las dejó sobre la mesa a lo que le quitaba la tapa a la licuadora.

Sora se le quedó mirando un segundo.

.- Entonces, crees que tal vez...- Comenzó.

Battou se encogió de hombros mientras servía los vasos.

.- Lo único que digo es que no saques ninguna conclusión aún, deja que se recupere de la impresión y luego veremos.- acabó, alcanzándole a Sora uno de los vasos. Ésta lo miró un segundo más antes y luego sonrió.

.- Te gusta todo esto ¿no? Te entretiene.- le dijo, mirándolo intrigada. Battou la miró de reojo, pensando si responderle algo o no.

.- Vamos, prueba.- le dijo al fin, llevándose su propio vaso a los labios, pero sin beber, atento a la reacción de la chica.

Sora bebió un buen sorbo y luego se inclinó hacia delante casi escupiendo el contenido nuevamente dentro del vaso. Miró a Battou con cara de asco, él aún no bebía nada de su vaso.

.- ¿Qué demonios preparaste?.- preguntó. Battou alzó una ceja y miró el contenido de su vaso con interés.

.- Es la primera receta de mi libro...- dijo levantando un libro que tenía abierto sobre el mesón.- ¿No sabe bien? Me preguntó en que habré fallado...- dijo pensativo, mientras le daba la espalda para lavarse las manos en el lavaplatos. Se volvió nuevamente a ella, secándose con una toalla.- Aunque, tengo una pregunta mucho más interesante...-le dijo a Sora. Ésta lo miró divertida.

.- ¿Qué?.

Battou hizo una bola con la toalla de papel y la tiró a la basura, alzando sólo una vez la vista hacia ella en el proceso. Al final apoyó los codos en el mesón, descansando el peso de su cuerpo en él. La miró ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

.- ¿Quién es la mujer que nos está mirando por la ventana?

La sonrisa de Sora se borró al instante. Corrió a la ventana y la abrió de golpe, sacando casi medio cuerpo hacia fuera. Miró hacía arriba, a los lados, hacia abajo, pero no vio nada.

Volvió a meter el cuerpo al interior.

.- ¿Estás...?.- había comenzado a preguntar.

.- Completamente.- respondió enseguida Battou. Sora volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana. Entrecerró los ojos.

Tocó con los dedos el borde de la ventana, la pared alrededor. Si. Sabía quien podía haber sido, sabía que esa chica no la había mirado así porque sí. Tenía una buena idea de quien había estado espiándolos.

.- Sé quien eres...- le dijo a la nada.- Sé quien eres y sabía que me ibas a dar problemas.

Pero ese juego se puede jugar de a dos, pensó, y sabría cómo encontrarla. Esa mujer no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Battou había comenzado a calentar una sartén en la cocina cuando sintió la puerta del departamento cerrarse a sus espaldas.

**2.- **

Lo había llamado de inmediato, en cuanto Raph la dejó, sólo para que estuviera al tanto y supiera a qué atenerse, sólo por precaución. Raphael andaba… especial… y pensó que era mejor que alguien más lo supiera también.

.- Volvió.- dijo él, pensativo.

.- Si. Y no está tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Abril dejó la taza de té en la mesa, frente a Leo, pero éste apenas si la miró, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Ella se sentó en la silla de enfrente y le dio una larga mirada.

.- Llamó de pronto...- dijo al fin.- me pidió que la ayudara a encontrarlo, pensó que si venía aquí sería más fácil, no sé, me dio la impresión de estar asustada... ¿qué pasó Leo? ¿Qué pasó la última vez? ¿Qué es eso de que Raph creía que estaba muerta?

Leo negó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en alguna parte de la mesa.

.- No sé. Nunca supe...

No le dijo que él también había estado tratando de averiguarlo, que todavía trataba de hacer memoria al respecto, después de ese extraño y poco convincente accidente que supuestamente había tenido del que tampoco tenía memoria alguna. Sabía que la noche en que ella se fue, había pasado mucho, mucho de lo que debería saber, pero por alguna maldita razón, no podía. Raph sabía, le estaba ocultando cosas deliberadamente, era algo grande, algo importante, lo sentía, pero él no hablaría y los blancos en su memoria no se estaban llenando solos.

Le enfurecía, había pensado en sacarle la verdad a golpes si era necesario. De verdad, pero por el momento, trataba de hacer a un lado la frustración. Sacudió la cabeza.

.- ¿Cómo lo tomó Raph?.- preguntó, volviéndose al fin a mirarla.

Abril se encogió de hombros.

.- Está confundido, esa chica es más para él de lo que pensaba… se desarmó cuando la vio.

Se volvió a mirar a Leo, esperando algún comentario, pero Leonardo no respondió, la miró un segundo más y luego sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la mesa.

Leo había pensado que tal vez... Tenía la idea de que, es decir, con la chica nueva, con la que pasaba tanto tiempo y todo, pensaba que Raph iba camino a olvidarse de...

De...

Sonrió.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en su nombre.

Le había molestado un poco la idea al principio, que Raphael pudiera olvidarse de ella tan rápido, tan fácil, cuando él todavía estaba luchando por sacársela de la cabeza. No era justo, pensó, que pudiera hacer a un lado así y él no, pero ahora parecía que tampoco era tan fácil para Raph como había creído.

.- Sólo quise que estuvieras al tanto.- dijo Abril después de un rato.- En verdad espero que todo se arregle, que todo termine bien.

Leo no respondió y eso hizo que Abril se volviera a verlo preocupada, seguía con la vista pegada en la mesa. No esperaba esa reacción, ¿pasaba algo malo? Qué podía haber en todo eso que lo preocupara tanto, eventualmente todo se resolvería, de la forma que fuese, pero estaba segura de que todo estaría bien.

Leonardo pensaba en la posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos, Raph y Sora, de que ella hubiera vuelto por Raph y sólo por él, de que él realmente quisiera retenerla a su lado…

Y le resultaba insoportable.

Se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era bajo, mezquino y ruin y se sentía culpable, claro, pero no había mucho más que hacer, no lo podía evitar. Agradecía que la chica no se hubiera aparecido por la guarida, era lo mejor, ahora no tendría que verla. No estaba seguro de qué habría hecho si la hubiera tenido frente a él otra vez, así, de improviso.

.- ¿Cómo se veía?.- preguntó de pronto. Cómo iba a reprimirse de preguntarlo.

La pregunta tomó a Abril por sorpresa.

.- ¿Sora? Bien...- contestó dudosa.- Algo distinta a lo que recordaba...

Abril recordaba a la chica siempre extraña, oscura y enojada. Ahora, no, ahora la sentía más tranquila, menos perturbadora.

.- Pero bien...- quiso asegurarse Leo. Abril se volvió a verlo, pero él evitó su mirada.

.- Mucho mejor que antes.- dijo sencillamente, pero extrañada.

Leo sonrió al escucharla y se puso de pie.

.- Me alegro.- dijo, dándose vuelta hacia la ventana.- Ya me voy...

.- Eso veo...- dijo ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

A último momento se volvió hacia ella, pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y volvió a su camino hacia la ventana.

.- Gracias, Abril. Nos vemos después...

.- Si sé algo más...- comenzó ella.

.- No.- le interrumpió él de inmediato.- En verdad, no es necesario. A menos que alguien esté en peligro de muerte, realmente no quiero saberlo...- terminó, sin volverse a mirarla.

Abril arrugó la frente. Dios, por qué estaba tan nervioso, qué pasaba con él, quería preguntar, pero Leo ya estaba parado en el marco de la ventana. Se despidió una vez más sin volverse y desapareció al instante.

Abril se quedó frente a la ventana abierta, mirando a la ciudad.

No lo habría visto venir, pero de pronto se dio cuenta; su reacción al escuchar hablar de ella, la forma en que sonrió cuando le dijo que estaba bien... El no querer saber nada de ella con Raph...

¿Desde cuando, Leo? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien más se habría dado cuenta?

Se recostó contra el marco de la ventana, sintiendo el aire frío en la cara. Leo trató de ocultarlo, que no se notara, pero al final lo dominó y ella pudo verlo con claridad. Tal vez estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera controlarlo, se escapaba de él, era superior a sus fuerzas, se notaba, lo estaba quebrando.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué? De todas las cosas, por qué debía sufrir por algo como eso, y por qué no recurría a ella, ella podría entenderlo, podría escucharlo, no tendría que pasar por eso solo.

Pero él nunca compartía con nadie, lo guardaba todo para sí, así era como sufría, así era como sanaba, solo, siempre solo.

Miró hacia la ciudad, afuera, el cielo se preparaba para una tormenta.

.-

**3 **.-

Se dejó caer sobre el piso de la azotea y por instinto, arrastró su cuerpo al rincón más oscuro. No podía seguir, no por esa noche. Se quedaba ahí, porque su cuerpo simplemente se rehusaba a seguir avanzando.

Tenía el cuerpo cansado y la mente pesada, llena de cosas que no quería conservar, quería deshacerse de todo eso, cada pensamiento era una ofensa, una vergüenza, un coletazo de culpa que lo arrojaba al piso.

¿Y cómo lo hacía, dios, cómo se hacía para dejar de pensar, de sentir? Estaba siempre a la espera de algo que jamás llegaría, sentía la misma expectación, la misma emoción que si fuera real, pero no lo era. Era algo que lastimaba bastante. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando el cuello en la cornisa. Se sentía dejado, abandonado, como si hubiese algo que hubiera perdido y esperaba volverlo a recuperar.

Quería unos ojos y unos brazos que no le correspondían, sus manos sobre un cuerpo que no era para él, que nunca lo fue, pero que de pronto se había ofrecido tan generosamente... Podría haber sobrevivido de sueños y fantasías por siempre, pero ella le había ofrecido la posibilidad de hacerlas realidad y entonces todo se había ido a la mierda y ya no sabía como controlarlo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso con él? Aquélla vez en la cocina, le hubiera bastado con ver sus ojos, ver como dejaba de respirar, para saber lo que sentía, la forma en que había permitido que su espíritu se quebrara frente a ella, ofreciéndose a sí mismo, dejándola al tanto de cuan disponible estaba, de que bastaba una llamada suya para estar al instante a su lado sin que lo demás importara un cuerno, sin que la posibilidad de traicionar importara nada.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, no podía contenerse, sólo dios sabía qué había pasado al final porque no lograba recordar nada más...

Pero la peor parte no era que no pudiera controlarlo, la peor parte era que sabía que no quería hacerlo. No quería luchar contra eso, quería dejarse llevar y sentirlo en toda su intensidad, aunque de la misma la forma en que lo llenaba, lo destruía: así como ella había visto cuan débil era en sus manos, él había visto cómo ella no sentía nada por él.

Estaba seguro ahora, después de todo, la chica no había vuelto por él.

Las veces en que se encontraron más de lo debido, aquella noche en esa azotea, aquella vez en la cocina, incluso esa llamada de teléfono. No lo entendía, lo confundía. Si no sentía lo mismo por él ¿porque a veces parecía que lo buscaba? Lo había tocado esa vez, en esa absurda escena en la cocina, podía haberlo rozado con los labios, pero su toque era frío y lo que había ahí era sólo el entusiasmo de descubrir que lo tenía cuando quisiera... Debía parecerle muy entretenido, jugar con él, y aún así, tal vez lo tomaría de todas formas, porque era mejor que nada.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba cansado, cansado de todo eso, quería eliminarla de su cabeza y que todo dejara de ser tan confuso, de no tener tantos vacíos en su memoria, tal vez podría pensar con más claridad, si pudiera recordar mejor la última vez que se vieron, aunque la idea le asustaba, le daba miedo lo que pudiera descubrir.

Hasta ese momento, había agradecido que se hubiera ido, pensaba que ya sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta olvidarlo todo, pero había vuelto y de a poco las ganas de tenerla cerca también, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

Dios… ¿y la culpa? La culpa lo estaba destruyendo también. Esa noche sentía que apenas estaba resistiendo.

**.-**

**TBC**

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

Within me.- Lacuna Coil

Sacrifice.- Tatu

Solitude.- Evanescence


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VI**

**1- **

Raph permaneció sentado en la oscuridad de la sala, mirando las sombras de los objetos por mucho rato, no sabía cuanto, pero debía llevar horas ahí. Había dejado a Abril un poco preocupada, pero ya no quería estar allá por más tiempo: después de un rato comenzó a sentirse avergonzado de que lo viera así, ni pensar en encontrarse con Casey, no había caído tan bajo todavía como para permitir que ese gil lo viera mal.

Así que se fue al único lugar posible, ahora se alegraba de haber dejado la ventana abierta, aunque era más bien que alguien no la había cerrado cuando volvió a casa…

Se llevó la cerveza a la boca, de verdad agradeciéndole a esa mujer que siempre tuviera unas cuantas extras en el refrigerador.

.- ¿Te me vas a quedar mirando toda la noche? – dijo en voz alta.- Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Raph alcanzó a darle un sorbo más a la botella, antes de escuchar la voz, sin desviar la mirada del vacío al que miraba con insistencia desde hacía un buen rato.

.- ¿Debo encender la luz?.- dijo una voz, casi un susurro, a sus espaldas.

.- Si lo haces, te mato.- respondió sin volverse. Sabía que ella moría por verle la cara toda ojerosa que debía tener.

.- Mmm, tentador... – volvió a hablar la voz, esta vez acercándose a él.

Fénix salió de junto a la ventana en donde había estado todo ese rato, casi oculta por la cortina, casi desde que Raph había entrado por ahí...

Se inclinó a centímetros de su cara, por el otro lado del sofá. Raph sólo movió los ojos en su dirección. Aún así pudo verla bien.

.- Estaba durmiendo, me despertaste...- le susurró en la mejilla. Al instante se deslizó a su lado en el sillón.

.- Mis disculpas.- contestó Raph, apurando la última gota en la botella, evitando volver la cabeza para ver que la chica apenas andaba en una delgada y casi diminuta camiseta y las pantaletas. Se había soltado el pelo y los rulos cafés caían en desorden por todas partes hasta la cintura.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad. Lo hacía a propósito, de eso estaba seguro, tenía algo planeado, algo daba vueltas en su cabecita, lo veía a la distancia…

.- ¿Quién era ella, en casa de Abril?.- preguntó.

.- Nadie. No te importa.- Se apresuró a contestarle.

.- ¿Y cual es la historia con esa nadie?

.- Aprecio tú interés, pero realmente no quiero hablar.

.- Vienes a esconderte a mi casa, supongo que puedo preguntar…

.- Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras.

.- ¿Quién es esa mina?.- volvió a preguntar.

.- No voy a hablar de esto contigo.- dijo con fastidio y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la chica se lo impidió, empujándolo hacia atrás por el hombro. Raph, después de tres cervezas, no se sentía tan fuerte como para evitar caer nuevamente al sofá. Tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella. Sus ojos y su sonrisa malévola. Estaba divirtiéndose con todo eso, para ella todo era un maldito juego. Fénix se acercó aún más, estirándose como un gato a lo largo del sofá, apoyando el mentón en su brazo

.- ¿Es esa mujer la que te tiene así? – Preguntó en un susurro, pero Raph no contestó, se quedó mirando al piso, tratando de esquivar los ojos de la chica.- ¿Qué pasó allá en casa de Abril? La chica se fue llorando y tú tenías esa cara…

Raph se llevó la mano a la frente y la frotó con impaciencia.

.- Realmente no sé cómo explicarte que no tengo ganas de hablar de esto... – dijo desanimado.

.- Fue tú novia o algo así… – Raph se volvió a verla ceñudo.- Los chicos me contaron.- dijo ella a modo de explicación y luego sonrió, haciendo que él relajara un poco el gesto. No sabía como lo hacía, pero lograba hacer que desapareciera su mal humor un momento antes de que lo hiciera estallar.

.- Si...- dijo él al final, rindiéndose.- Estuvimos juntos, una vez…

.- ¿La amabas?

.- No.- contestó el simplemente.- No la amaba, no entonces.

.- ¿Ahora?

Raph se volvió a verla de reojo, seguro de que estaba más interesada en satisfacer su propia curiosidad que en lo que pasaba con él.

.- No lo sé…- dijo, después de pensarlo un poco. Era verdad, no lo sabía. No sabía casi nada y entendía un poco menos.- Pero la extrañé. La extrañé mucho cuando se fue…

Fénix abrió grandes los ojos y asintió.

.- Ya veo ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Raph respiró profundo y botó el aire.

.- No sé.

Fénix reflexionó un instante.

.- Ella era el problema ¿verdad? desde que te conozco que te das vuelta por ahí, pensando en algo, preocupado por algo...

Raph la miró un segundo y luego bajó la vista, pensativo. El problema era tan extenso, Fé no tenía idea, pero tampoco quería discutir eso con ella ahora. No era sólo lo que pasaba con él y con Sora, también estaba Leo, lo que había pasado con Leo. Maldición, estaba eso también.

.- ¿Quieres volver con ella?- preguntó de nuevo Fé. Raph pensó.

.- La extraño, mucho, pero no sé si esa sea una buena idea. Nos hicimos demasiado el uno al otro. Cosas malas…

.- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó ella, pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

.- Cosas. Cosas malas.

Fé lo miró, pero no insistió en la pregunta. Sintió qué había más ahí de lo que parecía y no quiso ahondar, no en ese momento.

.- ¿Le guardas resentimiento?

.- Creo que no.- dijo y estaba casi seguro, porque cuando pensaba en lo que había pasado, en lo que había visto, en Leonardo y en todo lo demás, todo lo que podía ver era a una niña asustada a la que tal vez habían abandonado demasiadas veces, a la que había tenido a su lado todo ese tiempo, pero que deliberadamente había descuidado, de la que había decidido tomar todo y no dar nada a cambio.- No es ese el problema.- siguió.- Le hice daño, Fé, y no sé si puedo reparar eso.

.- Pero ella volvió…

.- Si… ella volvió.

Ella había vuelto, estaba ahí, en algún lugar de esa misma ciudad, estaba bien y a salvo. Estaba entre las ganas de correr a buscarla, abrazarla, tenerla… y después pensaba en todo lo que había hecho mal, pensaba en que esta vez trataría, de verdad que sí, porque la necesitaba, la quería a su lado, pero no podía asegurar que iba a poder hacerlo mejor, no podía. Todo lo que quería era enmendar las cosas, demostrarle lo que significaba, que no lo había visto antes, pero que ahora era claro…Pero no sabía cómo.

Tal vez no servía para eso, tal vez no había nada que hacer, así era él, ¿Qué tal si lo que había era todo lo que era capaz de dar? no soportaba la idea de fallarle otra vez, de hacerle daño otra vez. Prefería dejarla ir antes de eso.

Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

.- Qué aburrido eres.- le dijo al fin Fé después de haber estado en silencio todo ese rato.- le das tantas vueltas a la cuestión, es una pérdida de tiempo tanto raciocinio…

Raphael la miró sorprendido.

.- Es solo que no sé que hacer…

Ella se encogió de hombros.

.- Tal vez no haya nada que debas hacer, a veces hay que dejar las cosas como están.- Raph alzó una ceja, pensando, pero no contestó.- Esto de complicarse tanto, no creo que ese sea tu estilo.- susurró Fé, incorporándose un poco.

Raph la miró de reojo, la tenía pegada a él, sus labios le rozaron el hombro... al fin terminó besándoselo. Sintió la punta de la lengua, caliente y húmeda.- Estar triste no te sienta, cariño.

Rápido, suave y en silencio, se arrodilló junto a él en el sofá, recostando una de sus piernas sobre las suyas. Con una mano movió suavemente su cara, obligándolo a mirarla...

Raph se quedó a escasos centímetros de su boca, sintiendo su piel rozando la suya... Sabía que se venía algo como eso, lo vio en sus ojos ni bien apareció. Siempre había estado tratando de evitar la situación y ella siempre había tratado de forzarla. Hasta entonces lo había logrado simplemente no intentando nada, pero resultaba muy distinto cuando era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, entonces resultaba que no tenía tanta voluntad como creía.

Sabía que si se paraba de ahí en ese momento, se ahorraría algo que de seguro sería un error. Tal vez no lo hacía porque en el fondo también había estado esperando algo así, esperando el momento en que ella lo dejara sin alternativas. El olor de Fé lo envolvió y todo el alcohol que había tomado se le fue directo a la cabeza.

.- Fé... espera...- balbuceó, lo intentó, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, sin que su cuerpo hiciera nada para impedirle al de ella seguir adelante. Fé exhaló sobre su cara y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, comenzando a besarle el cuello, suave pero intenso…

.- Shhh... Quédate tranquilo...- susurro.

Raph se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada, incapaz de respirar, ella se volvió a mirarlo, desafiante. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, rodeándolo con los muslos...

Raph cerró los ojos al sentir su peso sobre él, su calor alrededor. No iba a engañar a nadie diciendo que no se había imaginado eso antes, ni siquiera iba a intentarlo, las manos de Fé bajaban por su pecho, su estomago, buscando curiosa, sonreía fascinada, vagando por esa extraña anatomía, mientras seguía besando su cuello.

.- ¿Qué...- Empezó Raph, pero apenas si conseguía hablar, menos juntar la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para pedirle que no hiciera eso que estaba haciendo que hacía tan bien con las manos.- ... haces?.

Trató de retener sus manos, pero se daba cuenta de que no estaba poniendo ningún esfuerzo en eso, que en verdad tenia ganas de ver qué iba a hacer luego, que estaba disfrutando de cómo ella aumentaba la presión, disfrutando del efecto que estaba produciendo en él esa lengua tibia y hambrienta...

Estaba a punto de olvidarse de porqué diablos no había hecho eso antes.

.- Enséñame donde...- insistió, ansiosa en su oído, sus manos presionando sus muslos.

Raph la tomó por el pelo cerca de la nuca y la apartó un instante de sí, mirándola con cuidado, ella le sonrió, respirando agitada.

Se suponía que tenía la intención de no alentarla a continuar, pero de pronto ya no estaba pensando tan claramente, cómo decirle que no si ella se lo pedía de tan buena manera, cómo decirle que no con las ganas que le tenía.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de conducir las manos de la chica a lo que estaba buscando en su entrepierna.

.- ¿Era esto lo que buscabas?.- le preguntó en un susurro, sonriéndole.- Ahora ya sabes donde está ¿Estás feliz ahora?

.- Casi...

Fé sonrió, comenzando a acariciar su nuevo descubrimiento de inmediato, soltando cierta exclamación que Raph no pudo ni estaba interesado en entender, simplemente se reclinó hacia atrás, relajándose, dejándola hacer lo suyo, dándose unos segundos para admirarla antes de conducir sus propias manos debajo de su camiseta, subiéndola sobre sus pechos, dejándolos al descubierto para él, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo...

Ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo, las manos de Raph bajaron por su espalda y se cerraron en su cintura...

.- Confiésalo, querías hacer esto desde la primera vez que me viste...- le susurró ella junto al oído. Raph no respondió, no estaba en condiciones...

Comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo un extraño gruñido, parecido a un ronroneo que a Fé le pareció excitante, mientras que a él le parecía que ya no iba a poder seguir aguantándose más, que ahora era él quien quería aumentar la presión. Una mano fue hasta uno de sus pechos y se quedó ahí, acariciándolo con gusto, mientras la otra buscó su entrepierna, rozándola suave con los dedos, para devolverle el favor que ella le estaba haciendo con tanto esmero.

Fé gimió suave, arqueando la espalda, volviéndose a mirarlo asombrada. Le sorprendió comprobar que no sólo le gustaba todo eso, además sabía qué hacer y lo que quería a continuación, de una vez y sin más preámbulo.

Le sonrió, decidiendo ceder ante su impaciencia, invitándolo a seguir. La levantó por la cintura, como cuando luchaban en el dojo y la recostó sobre el sofá, dejándose caer sobre ella a continuación, quedando perfecto entre sus piernas.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo.

Raph ingenuamente pensó que se asustaría, que iba a mirarlo con desconfianza, como Sora la primera vez que lo hicieron, pero no. Fénix estaba ahí, esperando por él, como si fuera un tipo como todos.

Ella tenía razón, había querido tenerla cada vez que la veía pasearse en esa diminuta ropa interior, cada vez que lo miraba, provocándolo. Claro que había querido eso, pero no más de lo que ella lo quería también. Ella quería saber cómo era, qué se sentía, para ella era un juego; para él una forma de dejar de pensar por un segundo, era perfecto para los dos y de todas formas le estaba gustando bastante.

Fé lo presionó un poco con el pie en un costado, atrayéndolo hacia ella. La estaba besando camino a su estomago, a punto de arrancar de una vez el exceso de ropa que le entorpecía el camino, cuando tuvo que parar en seco.

Ojalá jamás hubiera pensado en Sora en ese momento.

Se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, la boca contra el estomago de Fé, después de unos segundos terminó recostando la cabeza en él. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía hacer eso, Sora estaba ahí, en algún lugar de la ciudad, esperando, tal vez esperando por él.

Fé casi desnuda abajo suyo le estaba haciendo difícil pensar, pero ya estaba seguro de que no iba a poder seguir con eso, de pronto había sentido que no tenía que estar ahí, que tenía que salir a buscarla. Mierda, justo en ese momento se daba cuenta de que tenía conciencia, era bastante frustrante porque realmente tenía ganas de hacer eso y ahora no le quedaría otra que quedarse con ellas. Maldición.

Fé esperó pacientemente mientras Raph se quedaba congelado. Le parecía terrorífico, pero estaba casi segura de que estaba pensando. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró.

.- ¿Raph?.- Raph lanzó un gruñido y comenzó a sentarse en el sofá..- ¿Pasa algo malo? Preguntó ella.

.- No, no, nada malo, preciosa, lo siento…

.- ¿Ella?.- preguntó otra vez Fé mientras recogía sus piernas, se bajaba la camiseta y se sentaba también junto a él. Se le quedó mirando.

.- Si. No puedo hacer esto…

.- Está bien.- dijo Fé, tranquilamente.

.- En verdad, lo siento...- insistió Raph, volviéndose hacia ella, con cara de preocupación. Fé lo miró con una sonrisa.

.- Está todo bien. En serio.- volvió a asegurarle.

.- Ok.- respondió éste, recostando la espalda en el sofá, mirando hacia el frente, comenzando a sentirse de pronto muy, pero muy incómodo.

Fé, a su lado, comenzaba a sentirse muy, pero muy incómoda también. Por un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

.- No deberíamos contarle de esto a nadie.- dijo Raph de pronto.

.- No, probablemente no.- dijo ella asintiendo.- No es que haya gran cosa que contar de todas formas…

Raph se volvió a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

.- Ya dije que lo siento…

.- Ok, Ok…

Pasó un buen rato en silenciosa incomodidad hasta que la chica fue la primera en moverse.

.- Así que...- comenzó, poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina. En el camino, sobre un sofá, encontró unos jeans que se puso rápidamente.- ¿Cerveza?.- preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador iluminándose con la luz del interior.

Raph no se atrevió a mirarla, estúpidamente avergonzado.

.- Si... eh... seguro... – le dijo.

La chica cerró la puerta del refrigerador y encendió la luz de la cocina. Un rayo de luz llegó hasta el sofá donde estaba Raph, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos.

.- Enciende la luz...- le dijo.-

.- En verdad, yo preferiría...

.- Enciéndela, va a ser más fácil empezar a hablar de otra cosa.

Raph obedeció. Se levantó y encendió una lámpara de pie cerca del sofá. La chica arrugó la cara al verlo ahora más claramente.

.- ¿Estuviste llorando? te ves pésimo, si te hubiera visto así hace un rato ni me hubiera acercado.- Raph soltó una risa, comenzando a relajarse.

.- Gracias.- le dijo, volviendo a sentarse.

Fénix le alargó la botella, pero esta vez se sentó frente a él, en el sofá contiguo y a Raph se le ocurrió que a lo mejor las cosas ya no serían como antes, todo por culpa de una estúpida calentura y una inoportuna retractación. No sabía bien con cual de las dos la había cagado.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba mirando sonriente. De pronto, se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en la boca.

.- Te amo. Y siempre te amaré.- le dijo.- Todo está bien.- Raphael la miró boquiabierta, pero la chica ya estaba en otra cosa, había sacado de quién sabía, donde una carpeta que tenía sobre las piernas y comenzaba a hojear. Él todavía estaba aturdido y ella ya había pasado a otro tema.

.- Fé...- comenzó. Ella lo miró distraída.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

.- No sé, lo que pasó ¿no quieres hablar de eso?...- Raph parpadeaba confundido.

.- No, no particularmente.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Raph todavía la miraba ceñudo. La chica suspiró y respiró profundo y siguió mirando su carpeta.- Cariño, es obvio que esa chica te importa. Yo creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Raph la miró un segundo más, con el ceño fruncido y luego su mirada vagó por el vacío. Fé hizo a un lado la carpeta y lo miró con cierta impaciencia, cruzando los dedos sobre el regazo.

.- Si. Debería hacer algo al respecto.- dijo él.

.- Estoy segura de que algo se te ocurrirá.- terminó diciéndole con una sonrisa superficial.

.- ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó con precaución. Ella no se volvió a verlo porque francamente estaba escuchando la mitad de lo que decía, concentrada en lo que leía.

.- Si, seguro.- respondió distraída.- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Descuida, cariño, no estoy segura de que me atraigas en ese sentido de todas formas.

Raph lanzó una sola risotada.

.- Si, eso fue bastante evidente hace un rato...

.- Curiosidad nada más.- respondió ella sin mirarlo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Raph abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- Te vas a quedar con las ganas, entonces...- gruñó. Ella se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

.- Tienes tres hermanos, Raph. Y yo nunca me quedo con las ganas.- le dijo.

.- Eres una especie de retorcida mujer…

.- Por favor, me adoras.- le dijo ella risueña.

Raph le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué estás viendo de todas formas?.- le preguntó.

Ella volvió a doblar la carpeta y se la arrojó a las piernas.

.- Hablemos de negocios. – le dijo, poniéndose de pronto seria. Raph abrió la carpeta y encontró un montón de fotos de un tipo grande, fornido y malcarado.

.- ¿Este es tú próximo encargo?- preguntó. Fénix asintió.- ¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí? No parece gran cosa.

.- No lo parece ¿verdad? Es un delincuente menor, pero no lo sé, las apariencias engañan.

.- Realmente odio los clichés...

.- Hay algo raro con este sujeto.

.- ¿Qué te hace sospechar?- preguntó Raph. La chica se encogió de hombros.

.- Todo el mundo anda detrás de él, por algo será. – Raph se detuvo otra vez en la cara del tipo.

.- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

.- La policía, unos tipos a los que les debe dinero, sus ex compañeros... y mis clientes...- Raph se le quedó mirando.

.- ¿Tus clientes?

.- Mira, por la plata que ponen pueden mantener todo el anonimato que quieran.

.- ¿Qué van a hacer con él? ¿Para que lo quieren?- Fénix se terminó la cerveza y se volvió a mirarlo sin expresión.

.- Misma respuesta.- contestó.

Raph no dijo nada hasta después de un rato.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- Tengo la impresión de que si no nos movemos rápido, alguien nos lo va a ganar, necesito tu ayuda, un par de ojos extra no estaría mal.

.- ¿Cuál es el plan?.- preguntó, la chica sonrió.

.- Te va a encantar. He hecho mis investigaciones y éste tipo está preparando un trabajo para mañana a la noche. Será nuestro momento y tiene cierto encanto.- La chica le alargó unas fotografías que tenía sobre el mesón de la cocina.- Mira. Este es lugar que tiene visto para mañana a la noche...

Raph recibió las fotos y en cuanto las vio sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos.

.- Quién lo habría pensado...- murmuró.

.- Ya ves.- le dijo ella.- el mundo es tan pequeño.

Raph estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Miró a su alrededor, algo no estaba bien. Había estado tan distraído todo ese rato, que no lo había notado.

¿Cómo no notó algo así? Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta… Se puso de pie. Fé lo miró extrañada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando a su alrededor, ella también se puso alerta.

.- Mierda.- masculló la mujer. Acababa de notarlo ella también.- Raph ¿desde hace cuánto que está esa puerta abierta?

Ambos se quedaron de pie, viendo la puerta principal del departamento entre abierta, dando hacia el pasillo.

Buscaron dentro del departamento, lo dieron vuelta rápido y sigilosamente, pero no encontraron a nadie. De pronto ella se volvió a verlo, preocupada.

.- Cálmate, no hay nadie, tal vez no fue nada.- se apresuró a decirle él. Ella se sentó en el sofá.

.- Sí es algo, esa puerta tenía tres seguros ¿cómo se abrió?

De pronto recordó aquella tarde, después de dejar la casa de Abril. Recordó cuando estaba mirando por la ventana, pegada al muro, en el departamento de la chica de Raph, a la que había seguido todo el camino hasta ahí y cuando se quedó viendo a ese tipo que le daba la espalda, al que difícilmente podía verle la cara, pero el que pudo descubrirla fácilmente.

Casi la hace perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío. ¿Cómo supo que estaba ahí? No miró una sola vez hacia la ventana ¿cómo pudo haberlo sabido? Y ahora, no podía saberlo, no tenía como estar segura, pero casi podía jurar quién había estado ahí…

.- ¿Raph? Creo que sé quien estuvo aquí...- le dijo con cara de pánico.

.- ¿Quién?- preguntó Raph, volviéndose a ella bruscamente. Fé dudó un instante.

.- Tú chica…- dijo al fin con cautela.

.- ¿Qué?- Respondió Raph incrédulo, Fé asintió sonriente.- Pero es imposible, ella ni siquiera te conoce, qué tendría que estar haciendo aquí...

.- Bueno, tanto como no conocerme….- siguió ella, comenzando a alejarse de él.- Nos vimos a la salida del departamento de Abril y luego...

Raph la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, con la cara cada vez más descompuesta.

.- ¿Y luego qué...?.- comenzó en un tono amenazador.

.- Bueno, pues...

Raph sacudió la cabeza.

.- No. Es imposible, ella no conoce este lugar, como podría...

Raph se quedó mirando a Fé en silencio, ella trataba por todos los medios de evitar su mirada, con esa extraña cara de culpabilidad.

.- Pues tal vez pudo haberlo encontrado, no sé, tal vez siguiéndome…

.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Pero para que querría ella...? un momento... ¡un momento! ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

.- Pues, estuve haciendo algunas cosas esta tarde...

A Raph no le gustó la expresión de su cara. Ni un poquito...

.-

**2- **

Cuando Sora quería, podía pensar en alguien, en una persona determinada y llegar a verla, saber dónde se encontraba en ese preciso instante e ir hasta ella donde fuera que estuviera.

El problema de aparecerse sin invitación es que se puede llegar en medio de algo de lo que uno no quiere enterarse.

Esta vez le importaban un cuerno las lágrimas, se fue todo el camino llorando, sin importarle que la gente se volviera en la calle a mirarla. Casi estaba corriendo, sin fijarse hacia donde iba, ya había pasado hacia mucho su edificio, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

.- Sora...- sintió una voz de repente, a un costado de la calle. Se detuvo un segundo, pero luego siguió su camino.- Espera ¡Sora!.- Insistió nuevamente la voz.

.- Déjame en paz, Battou, déjame en paz de una maldita vez.- casi le gritó.

.- No lo hagas, sé lo que vas a hacer, pero no lo hagas, Sora.- Battou casi corría al lado suyo para mantener su paso.- Vas a lastimarlo, vas a salir lastimada tú misma…

.- No me importa, no me importa nada...

.- ¿Y qué si es verdad? ¿Qué importa si ya te olvidó?.- Sora se detuvo en el acto, dejando de respirar. Battou se detuvo tras ella.- Déjalo ir, se acabó.

Sora empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

.- No voy a permitir que esto se quede así. – Se volvió a ver a Battou, furiosa.- Tendré mi venganza por el dolor que me causó.

Battou la miró en silencio.

.- Es lo mismo otra vez.- le dijo. Sora se quedó en silencio también, mirándolo sin entender. – Estás haciendo lo mismo otra vez, no has aprendido nada.

.- ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Tú no tuviste que verlos juntos, es demasiado para soportarlo.

Battou se echó a reír y en ese mismo instante Sora se arrepintió de haber dicho semejante cosa.

.- Sé. Desgraciadamente sé exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

.- Lo siento.- siguió ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- Y ojalá fuera como tú, pero no lo soy.

.- Tal vez vaya siendo tiempo. De hacerte fuerte, de ser valiente, por una vez en tu vida.

Ella no le respondió, esperó un segundo en silencio e iba a ponerse en marcha nuevamente cuando la mano de Battou sujetó con fuerza la suya.

.- No lo hagas, vas a terminar dañando a quien no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿Crees que cambiarás algo así?- Sora lo escuchaba en silencio.- Vas a ir allá y vas a terminar por destruirlo y no lo merece, él no, déjalo en paz, déjalos en paz a ambos, no vuelvas a empezar todo esto otra vez. El dolor va a seguir ahí, te lo aseguro, jamás vas a perdonarte a ti misma lo que vas a hacerle a ese pobre tipo y él tampoco va a perdonarte a ti.

Sora juntó todas las fuerzas de que fue capaz y tiró de su mano, liberándose.

.- Voy a darle exactamente lo que quiere.- sonrió, dándole la espalda, siguiendo su camino.- Al menos será feliz por un rato y Raphael sabrá el dolor que yo siento.

Ya no se iba a detener, ya sabía donde encontrarlo, sabía exactamente donde encontrarlo, no estaba en la guarida, estaba por ahí, afuera, muy cerca...

Sabía que aún debía sentir exactamente lo mismo por ella que la última vez, lo que lo haría todo perfecto, porque aún si Raph ya no la quería, eso al menos iba a lastimarle el orgullo. Al menos sería algo.

Y luego ella. Luego seguiría con esa mujer, seguro se le ocurría algo especial para ella.

Battou se quedó solo, en medio de la calle, con los brazos caídos, viéndola alejarse.

Un par de gotas le cayeron en la cara y luego ese par de gotas se transformó en un enorme aguacero que terminó empapándolo por completo, pero él seguía ahí, inmóvil bajo la lluvia.

Cerró los ojos, sin que le importara realmente.

.- Ay, querida mía ¿por qué siempre tendré que correr a salvarte? Una y otra vez, el bueno de Battou está ahí para salvarte. Nunca aprenderás nada.

Battou volvió la cara al cielo, hacia las gotas de agua, como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta.

_.-_

**TBC **

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

Magik- Ryan Admas.

Invencible.- Ok Go

Street map- Athlete

Respecto a la anatomía tortuguesca, Fanfiction no me permite ser más explícita, así tendrán que usar su imaginación.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII.- **

Esperaba ese momento, sólo un par de horas antes pensaba en él, pero aún no tenía pensado qué iba a hacer, cómo evadirlo, cómo lograr evitarlo al máximo. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, sólo que no tan pronto.

No estaba preparado, no lo estaba todavía, no había pensado lo suficiente aún, no tenía nada planeado, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte aún, demasiado propenso a cometer un error. Probablemente lo cometería, no estaba listo. Ni en un millón de años. No tan pronto.

.- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- le preguntó.

Después de tanto tiempo, escuchar su voz era tan irreal, después de haber sido sólo un fantasma en su cabeza...

.- Abril me contó que habías vuelto.

Ella no dijo nada y él no se volvió a verla. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que hacerlo, no si ella no presionaba.

.- Te estaba buscando, no pensé que estarías afuera con este clima.- Volvió a hablar.

Su voz era tan suave.

La lluvia caía como una muralla de agua, gruesa, fría, de hecho, estaba por volver a casa, no era buena idea estar corriendo por los techos para que de pronto lo golpeara un rayo.

Quería preguntar cómo lo había encontrado, pero no quería alentar la conversación.

.- ¿No vas a saludarme, Leo? .- preguntó ella.

No tenía que volverse para saberlo, estaba sentada en la cornisa, tras él, mirándolo insistente. Había llegado en silencio, en silencio había subido las escaleras y había cruzado a sus espaldas por la azotea, en silencio...

No parecía real. Tal vez fuera un sueño, tal vez sólo se lo estaba imaginando.

.- ¿A qué viniste, Sora?- preguntó a su vez.

No quería alentar una conversación, quería terminar aquella lo más pronto posible, no se sentía tan fuerte como para tenerla demasiado tiempo cerca, a pesar de que probablemente era lo que había estado deseando todo ese tiempo.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

¿Qué quería? ¿Qué había en su voz? Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, pero algo había ahí, ¿Por qué se lanzaba en medio de una noche como esa a buscarlo? ¿Sólo para saludar? No…

Sentía una voz en su cabeza, algo muy malo iba a pasar, una advertencia tal vez, pero no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, había algo horriblemente malo en todo eso, ella no debería estar ahí, él no debería estar a solas con ella. No era algo que debiera estar pasando, buscaba en su interior la fuerza para ponerle fin cuanto antes.

La sintió ponerse de pie, quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo caer al suelo, quitarse los zapatos, casi no hizo ruido al acercarse por su espalda.

Juró que no iba a verla más, ¿pero qué podía hacer si ella se paraba frente a él? ¿Qué podía hacer si no podía ordenarle a su cuerpo retroceder?

Dios, iba a fallar. Lo supo en cuanto la vio.

Estaba toda mojada, la cara pálida y húmeda, Abril tenía razón, se veía distinta, casi se quedó sin aire al verla. No parecía real, no parecía ser cierto que realmente hubiera venido por él. Dios ¿qué le pasaba con esa mujer? De pronto no supo cómo iba a contenerse si se acercaba un paso más, jamás había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento, esa urgencia, en parte le gustaba, en parte lo odiaba... Odiaba a la persona en la que se convertía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Podía adivinar las líneas del cuerpo bajo la tela tan delgada, veía sus ojos pidiéndole que se acercara de una vez, que dejara de reprimirse... No era justo, no era justo sentir todo eso con tanta fuerza.

Intentó desviar la vista, pero ella tomó su cara y lo obligó a mirarla...

Apenas si tuvo que esforzarse.

Sus manos otra vez, sólo era un toque, frío y sin mucho sentimiento, pero lo había deseado tanto...

.- ¿Qué viniste a buscar?- preguntó, sintiéndose demasiado débil, demasiado inútil…

Sintiéndose nada.

Ella se acercó aún más, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sonreía. Él estaba inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, no iba a hacer nada, alguien debía ayudarle, necesitaba ayuda, ayuda urgente, porque no podría hacer nada.

Sin decirle una palabra le dejó un beso suave sobre los labios y se quedó respirando sobre ellos...

.- No hagas esto...- apenas pudo susurrar, ella no se movió, puso su mano sobre su cuello, con increíble suavidad lo acercó aún más a ella.- Por favor...

.- Sé lo que sientes por mí.- respondió ella sobre sus labios, rozándolos apenas.- No hay razón para qué seguir ignorándolo...

.- No, no hagas esto...- susurró una vez más, pero a la vez ponía sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y la atraía hacia él, ella cerró los ojos, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.- Sólo hazlo, haz lo que quieras conmigo...- le susurró en el oído.

Leo cerró los ojos, sintiendo que perdía el sentido. Era tan cruel de su parte, decir una cosa así.

La estrechó contra él, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo las ropas, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la miró como si la viera por primera vez; deslizó sus dedos por su rostro, bajando hacia el cuello, lo rodeó con una mano, mientras ella lo miraba paciente.

De pronto sujetó con fuerza uno de sus hombros sin soltar su cuello, la chica lo miró con los ojos de par en par, de pronto asustada. Prácticamente la levantó hasta la pared de la caseta de las escaleras. La dejó golpearse contra el muro, sin soltarla, firme, pero sin llegar a dañarla, su cuerpo contra el de ella...

El pequeño techo de la caseta impedía que se siguieran mojando.

Sentía rabia ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto eso? Cada vez que lo tocaba lo lastimaba, era insoportable, quería amarla y a la vez destruirla, que no quedara nada de ella.

Sora sólo lo miró, sin decir nada...

Leo pegó su mejilla a la de ella, sus manos acariciaban su cuello, su cara, sus hombros, como si estuviera comprobando constantemente que realmente estaba ahí, Sora trató de buscar su boca, pero él logró evitarla.

.- ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto? - susurró en su oído.- No me hagas hacer esto, pídeme que me detenga ahora, por favor...

Sus manos habían ido a apresar su cintura, ansioso, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella no respondió, no le pidió detenerse, comenzó a besar su cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a desabotonar su propio vestido... Leo había comenzado a ayudarla con eso, pero de pronto se detuvo...

.- No, espera... - tomó sus manos y la obligó a parar. Tenía que parar eso, de alguna forma.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?.- susurró, ella aprovechó para encontrar por fin su boca.

.- ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ¿Qué importa eso? - dijo buscando besarlo.- ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¿Acaso no quieres esto?

Leo la miró, Dios, si, lo quería tanto que dolía. Si el corazón hubiera ido más rápido, habría explotado en su pecho...

Estaba desesperado por caer en su boca, soltar sus manos, tocarla por fin. Enterró su cara en su cuello, besándola, besando su mejilla, queriendo llegar a su boca, pero luchando con todas sus fuerzas por detenerse.

No era justo. No era justo.

.- Raph...- susurró de pronto.

La chica se puso levemente tensa.

.- ¿Qué importa él? ya no estamos juntos de todas formas...

Leo se paralizó, clavando la vista en algún punto impreciso de la pared.

.- ¿No?.- balbuceó.

¿De verdad? Entonces...

Pensaba en la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto, si fuera verdad, entonces tal vez ya no tendría que seguir conteniéndose, tal vez ella realmente estaba ahí por él, tal vez algo había cambiado en su interior, tal vez...

.- Pero tú sí quieres lo que él desperdició ¿verdad?.- volvió a hablar, buscando otra vez su boca.

Él se volvió a verla algo ceñudo ¿qué era eso en su voz? ¿Resentimiento? sonreía, pero había algo en sus ojos...

Dios, era tan estúpido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Era obvio que no quería eso, era tan obvio para él que no quería nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿por qué lo hacía entonces ¿qué buscaba realmente? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso con él?

Sora se le quedó mirando a los ojos, con algo de molestia..

.- Deja de preocuparte por Raphael, no hacemos nada que vaya a molestarle, él debería saberlo, me despreció, no tendrá nada que reclamarte cuando sepa que estuvimos juntos, él se lo buscó, él me dejó ir...

Leo se congeló otra vez. Eso era entonces. Tenía razón. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a escuchar eso. Soltó las manos de Sora, ella se le quedó mirando, extrañada.

Leo se dio un segundo para tratar de entender porqué sentía todo eso, pero no. No había explicación. Había soñado tantas veces con tenerla ¿cómo podía desear tanto algo que lo dañaba así?

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, y sólo la miró, deseó quedarse así, quedarse sólo así para siempre, ella permaneció inmóvil, sólo esperando. Incluso sin verla, pudo reconocer lo que debía estar sintiendo, todo su cuerpo lo decía: estuviera tratando o no de ocultarlo, quedaba igualmente al descubierto...

Hastío.

Dios ¿por qué hacía eso con él? ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía? No debía saberlo, no debía siquiera imaginarlo, no debía siquiera importarle... Tal vez sólo trataba de olvidarse de Raph por un segundo, tal vez sólo estaba llena de despecho, tal vez sólo buscaba darle una lección.

En cualquier caso, era él quien perdía. En cualquier caso, nada de eso era verdadero.

.- Sabes lo que siento por ti.- dijo y esperó, esperó una respuesta.

.- Si...

.- No significa nada para ti ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó. Al menos no había tratado de mentir. Leo cerró los ojos. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho las palabras correctas, sería capaz de mentir, de traicionar, si tan sólo hubiera dicho las palabras correctas...

Pero jamás las diría. Jamás sería como él quería.

.- Leo...

.- No vas a vengarte de él conmigo, no puedes usarme así.

La chica lo miró furiosa.

.- ¿Qué importa eso? ¿No es esto lo que querías? puedo decirte que te amo si quieres escucharlo, no seré mala contigo, no ésta vez, yo...

.- ¿Qué? - Leo la miró con los ojos de par en par, ella le devolvió una mirada extrañada, sin entender su reacción.- ¿Ésta vez?- repitió sus palabras.

Fue sólo un segundo, sólo un segundo, una luz en la oscuridad, un olor, un recuerdo...

Una habitación, en donde la única luz llegaba por la ventana abierta.

"No seré mala esta vez..."

Ésta vez...

La soltó completamente y retrocedió, alejándose... Ella estaba desnuda sobre la cama y lo estaba esperando, enredada en las ropas de la cama...

Una habitación... él estaba en la habitación... Iba hacia ella... y después...

Se volvió a verla aterrado...

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? dios ¿Qué hicimos?

Sora le devolvió una mirada compungida.

.- ¿Estás recordando? No se supone que pudieras recordar...

Leo siguió retrocediendo hasta llegar a la cornisa, se dejó caer sobre ella, mirando a la nada, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder a medida que todos los recuerdos vedados comenzaba a desfilar por su mente a toda velocidad.

.- Sabía que había olvidado, sabía que había algo ahí, sabía que algo había pasado...- comenzó a susurrar, apenas audible.

.- Leo...

.- Dios, cómo, cómo hice... ¿Raph lo sabe? - seguía hablando para sí.- Tú sabías, tú sí lo recordabas ¿verdad?.- se volvió a verla.- ¿Porqué yo no?

.- Leo...- intentó nuevamente Sora, acercándose, él estiró su brazo hacia ella, ordenándole sin palabras que no se acercara.

Ella obedeció.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? – Siguió, mirándola sin creerlo.- ¿La última vez no fue suficiente? No puedo creerlo, lo estás haciendo de nuevo ¿qué quieres de mí?

.- No... no entiendes, yo no voy a ...

.- ¿Qué quieres de mi ahora?...- gritó.

Sora comenzó a retroceder hacia la caseta de las escaleras.

.- Lo siento. No era esto lo que quería...- Lo miró un segundo más, antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr.

Leo ni siquiera se volvió a verla, nunca supo cuando se fue. Se quedó mirando al piso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

.- Y nunca fui nada... ¿cómo pudiste?... ¿cómo pude?...

Leo se quedó mirando las gotas de agua cayendo sobre las pozas mientras uno a uno los blancos en la memoria se iban llenando...

Finalmente escondió la cara entre las manos.

**2.- **

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

La luz estaba apagada, pero sabía que estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá.

.- Battou...

Él no respondió, simplemente le dio unos golpecitos al espacio vacío del sofá, al lado suyo. Sora se quedó un segundo más parada en la entrada, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, mientras chorreaba agua de todas partes, descalza, tiritando de frío.

Caminó hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, hundiendo la cara en el asiento del sofá, escondiéndola entre los brazos. Por muchos minutos, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de sus sollozos.

.- Todo ha salido tan mal...- dijo entre llantos, tratando de dejar de llorar, levantando un poco la cabeza hacia Battou...- Hubieras visto su cara, no sabía que podía estar lastimándolo así, no pude quedarme, no podía quedarme a verlo...- siguió llorando.

.- Traté de advertírtelo.- dijo éste simplemente, con la mirada fija en la nada frente a ellos.

.- Recuerda todo, se supone que no debía...

Battou se encogió de hombros.

.- Tiene una mente fuerte, terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho en cuanto te vio.

.- Va a odiarme, va a odiarme por esto...

.- ¿Te importaría eso? - Preguntó, alzando una ceja. Sora lo pensó un segundo.

.- No lo sé, no quería hacerle daño, ni siquiera estaba pensando en él. Sólo quería... en lo único en lo que pensaba... estaba enojada, jamás pensé en él... Sólo que tenía rabia contra Raphael, no estaba pensando en nada más, lo tenía frente a mi y no estaba pensando en él, sólo esperaba el momento en que Raph lo supiera, que sintiera lo que yo...

.- Sé exactamente en lo que estabas pensando, pero elegiste al pobre bastardo equivocado.

Sora dejó de llorar por un momento. Recostó la cabeza en el sofá, hacia el lado de Battou... por mucho rato sólo se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando.

.- Es su culpa, no debería quererme tanto, no hay razón. Es su culpa si nunca se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad no siento nada por él, si no se ha dado cuenta que sólo estoy fingiendo. Al menos con esto dejará de pensar de una vez en mí, porque no creo que alguna vez pueda corresponderle. Eso no pasará jamás. Es un tonto, se merece todo esto...

.- ¿Crees que es un tonto por quererte?

.- Es un tonto por seguir teniendo esperanzas, ya debería haberse cansado de mi.

.- Si, es muy tonto. Increíblemente tonto. Pero a veces no es tan fácil cansarse de alguien y dejar de tener esperanzas, por tonto que parezca...- Battou se volvió a verla.- ¿verdad?...

Battou sólo la miraba con esa extraña expresión, como si hubiera algo que ella estaba pasando por alto.

.- Verdad...- dijo en voz baja.

Si Leonardo era un tonto, ella también lo era, igual que él, ella también. Entendía ahora lo que Leo debía estar sintiendo, era lo mismo. El mismo dolor.

.- ¿Seguirás adelante, entonces? ¿Seguirás adelante tratando de vengarte?- preguntó Battou después de un rato.

Sora sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Pensó un momento en la pregunta.

.- No.- dijo al fin.- Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Ya no quiero nada de esto. Ya no sé lo quiero...- volvió a hundir la cara en el sofá.- ¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó. Battou se encogió de hombros.

.- No tengo un saco de ideas de donde sacar. Por lo pronto, ve a ponerte ropa seca, tenemos trabajo. No se te olvide que nuestra libertad tiene un precio...

Sora lo miró un segundo más y luego se volvió a ver el respaldo del sofá frente a sus ojos. Apoyó la barbilla en sus manos cruzadas.

.- Nunca quise lastimarlo.- dijo pensativa.- Ésta vez es verdad, ésta vez no quería que sufriera. De verdad. No pensé que pudiera herirlo sin darme cuenta, nunca había pensado que podía hacerlo sin darme cuenta.

**TBC **

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

I know.- Placebo

Sicarios- Bonsur

Forget it- Breaking Benjamin

Brazen (weep).- Skunk Anansi


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII.- **

**1- **

Raphael le había terminado contando toda la historia de Sora, de cómo la había conocido y de cómo se habían separado, todo, excepto aquella parte de Leonardo, eso lo dejó afuera.

Todavía estaba boquiabierta, había visto a la chica, estaba segura de que era ella quien se había escurrido de esa forma en el departamento, sus ojos, la extraña sensación que tuvo cuando los miró, sabía que había algo especial en ella, pero no imaginaba que iba a ser de ese calibre. No estaba segura aún de si debía creer en todo eso, pero una cosa rara más que más daba.

Se preguntaba si la chica habría alcanzado a ver algo de lo que había pasado en el sofá. De alguna forma, se sentía algo responsable, ahora seguro que Raph estaba metido en un problema de proporciones, pero cómo se iba a imaginar que podía aparecerse ahí. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de presionar a Raph para ver qué pasaba, al principio no se imaginó que le atrajeran las mujeres, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, sin ninguna vergüenza, sabiendo exactamente lo que haría con ella si pudiera...

Ahora que lo pensaba, Raph era el culpable de todo, ella era inocente, sólo había pecado de curiosa y eso no bastaba para hacerla sentir culpable. Le ofreció ayuda para encontrarla, pero él decidió que debía dejar en el acto de inmiscuirse en el asunto y ni siquiera acercarse a ella. Maldito Raph, como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento. De todas formas, antes de irse, la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que la quería mucho y que se alegraba de que no hubiera pasado nada, que mejor así y sólo así, así que por favor dejara de pasearse semidesnuda frente a él porque tampoco estaba hecho de hierro... ella se lo prometió.

Eso había sido extraño. Hablaba en serio, no se lo esperaba… ahora lo quería un poquito más.

Sonrió para sí y después suspiró sonoramente. ¿Qué hacer ahora? No le quedaba más remedio que ocuparse de otras cosas hasta la noche, tenía tiempo libre hasta entonces, y a pesar de todo el jaleo, Raph le aseguró que estaría ahí para cumplir con el trabajito.

¿Qué hacer mientras? ¿A dónde podría ir? Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el garage que daba paso a la guarida, pensando en bajar por el ascensor. Era sorprendente su sistema de seguridad, siempre pensaba en ello, tal vez debería hablar con Donatello, estaba segura de que podría darle un uso más lucrativo a ese cerebro suyo, ya pensaría en algo. En el garage no encontró nada, excepto que la moto ni la van estaban ahí... seguro que no iba a encontrar a mucha gente en casa, pensó, comenzando a desanimarse. Al menos esperaba encontrar a Miguel.

Bajó por el ascensor y en un segundo estaba en la sala.

Cómo lo pensó, no había nadie frente al televisor, o sea que Miguel no estaba. Nada de Don tampoco. Resopló. Iba a ser una tarde aburrida después de todo.

Se fue al dojo y se quedó parada en el umbral.

Leonardo. Bueno, sí había alguien en casa después de todo. El verlo ahí le produjo un escalofrío: estaba dándole la espalda, sentado contra la pared del dojo, había agua por todos lados así que supuso que volvía de pasárselas bajo la lluvia de hacía un rato. Estaba sentado ahí, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, con la cabeza contra la pared, desde donde estaba podía ver que no estaba dormido, mirada con los ojos semi cerrados a la nada.

Le extrañó verlo tan inerte, por un minuto pensó que tal vez...

.- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó sin pensar.

Como supuso, no se sobresaltó al descubrirla ahí. Probablemente ya la había sentido cuando entró al garage y cuando salió del ascensor...

Probablemente la había sentido cuando se levantó esa mañana.

.- Si.- respondió sencillamente, sin emoción y sin volverse a verla. Fénix bajó al foso, mirándolo ceñuda todavía, se sentó frente a él, pero a distancia prudente.

Se quedó esperando alguna palabra suya, pero parecía que no la hubiere visto en absoluto, ni siquiera se volvió a verla un segundo, miraba algún punto tras ella, sin expresión alguna.

La chica miró a su alrededor...

Cerca de su mano y a su lado, había un par de libros pequeños, parecía como si los hubiera estado leyendo antes de caer en ese embotamiento. Fénix abandonó toda prudencia y se acercó curiosa, sentándose justo frente a él y tomando uno de los libros en la mano. Sólo en ese momento, Leo volvió los ojos a ella, se le quedó mirando mientras inspeccionaba la revista.

Vestía unos sencillos pantalones negros y una polera delgada color verde, con una pequeña F en rojo cerca del corazón. Suspiró. Era a la última persona con quien esperaba encontrarse en ese momento. La única razón por la que había vuelto a la guarida era porque estaba casi seguro de que iba a estar solo: Miguel y Don andaban en lo de Abril y Raphael nunca volvía a casa tan temprano.

.- ¿Cómics?- exclamó ella extrañada.- ¿Te gustan estas cosas?- preguntó, abriendo las primeras páginas.

Leo se tardó unos segundos en responder, cómo si tuviera que juntar fuerzas para hablar.

.- Son de Miguel, los dejó tirados aquí.

Tenía la intención de recogerlos, o al menos eso era lo que iba hacer temprano esa noche, antes de que Abril lo llamara, antes de quedarse en esa azotea, antes de que ella finalmente lo encontrara. No se había dado cuenta cómo, pero había vuelto a lo que hacía exactamente antes de salir, tal vez en un intento de hacer de cuentas que no había pasado nada, de que en verdad nunca se había movido de ahí. Pero en eso también estaba fallando miserablemente.

Fénix se le había quedado mirando, asintió entendiendo después de un rato.

Leo no le devolvió la mirada. No quería ser rudo, pero de veras deseaba que lo dejara solo y se marchara de una vez, aunque lo veía poco probable, parecía que tenía ganas de conversar. Se había puesto a examinar las revistas, sin fijarse en ninguna en particular.

.- Oh… superhéroes. Es lo mejor de los cómics, los superhéroes.- dijo ella distraída, pasando las hojas sin leerlas.

Leo no pudo evitar una sonrisa, era lo mismo que decía Miguel, pero no se volvió a verla. Confiaba en que si no le prestaba suficiente atención, terminaría aburriéndose de su compañía y lo dejaría en paz.

.- Y a ti qué te pasa.- preguntó de pronto, dejando a un lado la revista. Leo suspiró, sintiéndose agotado.

.- Nada. Sólo estoy… cansado.- dijo lacónico.

.- Ah…- dijo ella, mirándolo largamente, con interés.- ¿Entrenaste demasiado? Raph siempre dice que se te pasa la mano con…- habría seguido, tratando de hacer conversación, pero la forma en que se volvió a mirarla la hizo callarse en el acto.

.- Raphael dice muchas cosas.- le respondió cortante. El tono de su voz la hizo querer disminuirse hasta desaparecer. Bajó la mirada.

.- También dice que nadie sabe nunca lo que pasa contigo.- volvió a hablar, en un tono apenas audible, mirándolo de reojo.

Leo la traspasó con la mirada ¿Qué era lo que pretendía esa niña? ¿Qué era lo que creía saber de él? No importaba. De todas formas ya había sido suficiente conversación para su actual humor. Recostó la cabeza de nuevo en el muro.

.- Raphael no está aquí...- dijo sin mirarla.- No sé a qué horas volverá, pero de verdad preferiría que lo esperaras en la sala.- Acabó sin emoción y en lo que a él respectaba, sería lo último que diría. Odiaba las conversaciones triviales.

No sabía si había sido muy descortés, pero francamente no le importaba, lo que esperaba ahora era que la chica se pusiera de pie y se fuera de una vez. Ella ya lo sabía, se había puesto de pie, estaba por dirigirse a la salida cuando se detuvo.

.- ¿Por qué no te agrado? – preguntó. Quiso saber, no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, no a uno tan explicito.

Leo volvió lentamente la cabeza hacía ella. A Fé le pareció como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

.- Raphael dice demasiado.- le respondió.

.- Tal vez, pero no es que se esté equivocando por mucho ¿verdad?- dijo y esperó por una respuesta, dándose perfecta cuenta qué estaba dándole demasiada importancia al asunto sin saber muy bien porqué. Leo pensaba en que no se le ocurría una razón específica, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir el tema. Para nada. Todavía la escuchaba hablar cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie, en dirección a la puerta. Si ella no se iba, se iría él...

.- Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte.- le dijo, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.- Por favor, perdona mis modales.

Fénix se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse. Tal vez Raph tenía razón y estaba dejando que todo el asunto la afectara de más, debió dejar el asunto hasta ahí, pero preguntó.

.- ¿Y que hay de Sora? ¿Tampoco te agradaba ella?

Leo se quedó congelado en el umbral como si le hubieran dado un tiro.

.- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- preguntó, alzando la voz.- ¿Qué más te ha contado Raphael?

Fé se puso tensa, los ojos de par en par… Dios, sonaba furioso. Sólo había sido una pregunta ¿qué podía haber dicho que fuera tan grave? No tenía idea, pero estaba segura de haberla cagado.

.- Nada, Raph, él no... Yo sólo… - comenzó insegura.- Realmente no sé de lo que estoy hablando, sólo pregunté.- dijo con expresión de inocencia.

Leo permanecía en la puerta del dojo, dándole la espalda. No respondió, se quedó un buen rato pensando en silencio. Finalmente relajó los hombros, al parecer aflojando la tensión, suspiró.

.- Está bien.- susurró, dejando ir el aire que estaba reteniendo, restregándose la cara con una mano.- Olvídalo...

Estaba por reanudar su camino cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a la chica justo a su lado. Se sobresaltó un poco: la tenía parada junto a él y ni siquiera lo había notado...

Finalmente se volvió a verla, alzando una ceja, algo impaciente. Fénix se le quedó viendo boquiabierta, absorta mirando su cara.

.- Oh... por Dios...- terminó exclamando en un susurro.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así de cerca, era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se atrevía acercarse a esa distancia… Algo había pasado, algo malo, tenía esa misma expresión de fastidio que solía poner cuando ella estaba a su alrededor, pero ignorando eso...

Algo había en sus ojos...

Fé frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasó?.- preguntó, preocupada.

Leo no contestó, la miró un segundo más y luego volvió los ojos al frente otra vez. Fénix parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin decir nada, retrocedió un poco, dándole espacio suficiente para que pudiera pasar por su lado.

Lanzó un largo suspiro cuando Leo pasó junto a ella. Estaba por darle la espalda también cuando él volvió a hablar.

.- Tu no vives lejos de aquí ¿verdad?.- preguntó, volviéndose a verla pensativo. Fé se sobresaltó, quedándose sin aire para responder, así que sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Te molesta invitarme? De verdad necesito salir de aquí un rato...- siguió Leo, volviendo la cabeza hacia el ascensor y comenzando a caminar en su dirección, sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Fénix lo miró con la boca abierta, luchando por reaccionar, antes de ser capaz de seguirlo.

.-

**2.- **

Era extraño, y hasta incómodo, como Leonardo la hacía sentir como si fuera una niña otra vez; era apenas más alto que ella y sin embargo, la hacía sentir pequeña. No pasaba eso con Raph, a él lo veía como un igual; Leonardo tenía un aire de autoridad que provocaba inmediato respeto.

Miraba su cara al correr, sabía que podía ir mil veces más rápido, pero no lo hacía para no dejarla atrás; miraba su cara y no había señal del más mínimo esfuerzo, saltaba y se movía como si ni siquiera tuviera que pensar en ello. Pensó en que ese era el nivel que quería alcanzar. Aún sin combatir, sabía que él probablemente le ganaría, sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado. Ahora veía claramente qué era lo que había visto en él, por qué le interesaba.

Pensaba en cómo podría hacer para tenerlo de su lado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, estaban ya en el edificio frente al suyo, mirando hacia su ventana.

.- Está cerrada.- dijo Leo, deteniéndose en la cornisa.

.- No esperaba visitas. Voy a entrar por la puerta, subo allá y te abro.- dijo ella, Leo sólo asintió, sin devolverle la mirada.

Fénix bajó por la escalera de incendios, cruzó la calle y entró en su edificio. A toda prisa tomó el ascensor, llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta, se volvió a cerrarla, se volvió hacia la ventana...

Y se encontró a Leo de pie junto a la cortina.

Casi soltó un grito.

.- Voy a correrlas, si no te importa.- le dijo él, ignorando su asombro.

Fénix asintió como atontada.

.- ¿Cómo...? ¿Forzaste la ventana?.- preguntó.

Leo negó con la cabeza, terminando de correr las cortinas y volviéndose hacia ella. Por un segundo, los dos quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que Leo estiró el brazo, encendiendo el interruptor de la lámpara de pie, iluminándoles el rostro y el resto de la habitación con una tenue y cálida luz amarilla.

Fé descubrió que la miraba serio.

.- Entré cuando abriste la puerta.-le dijo simplemente, desviando la mirada, quitándose las fundas y bandana, poniendo todo sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dejando a la chica con cara de pregunta.

.- ¿Co...?

.- Subí hasta el techo, bajé hasta acá, esperé a que abrieras la puerta...- le dijo él simplemente, inspeccionando lo que había sobre el mesón y abriendo algunas puertas del mueble a su espalda.

La chica lo miró sorprendida un minuto más hasta que terminó sonriendo, incrédula. Se cruzó de brazos.

.- ¿Vas a decirme que te escondiste sin que te viera y te metiste aquí sin que te viera? ¿Cómo? ¿Moviéndote de sombra en sombra?.

Leo se volvió a verla sin ninguna emoción.

.- Si.

La chica se le quedó mirando un segundo más, todavía sin creerle, mientras Leo seguía inspeccionando su cocina. Terminó sacudiendo la cabeza, fue junto a él y abrió el refrigerador.

.- ¿Cerveza?.- preguntó sacando un par de botellas. Leo no le contestó, buscando en la repisa bajo el mesón, que parecía la sección de licores del supermercado.

.- De hecho.- emergió con una botella en la mano.- Buscaba algo más como esto.- dijo, poniéndola sobre la mesa y sacando un par de vasos de una de las puertas del mueble tras ellos.

.- ¿Tequila? - exclamó ella, sorprendida.

.- Si…- Leo confirmó con la etiqueta antes de empezar a abrir la botella.

.- Genial.- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras iba a sentarse del otro lado del mesón, dejándolo servir los vasos.

Mientras fuera capaz de tirarlo al piso más rápido que una cerveza, a Leo le daba un poco lo mismo lo que fuera. Dejó la botella a un lado, le acercó el vaso a la chica, tomó el suyo, inclinó la cabeza hacía ella y luego lo vació de un trago. Fé no se había acercado al suyo cuando lo estaba llenando de nuevo.

.- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te gustara beber.- comentó curiosa. Leo apuró el segundo trago arrugando la cara. Soltó un bufido mientras volvía a llenar su vaso.

.- Soy pésimo bebedor.- le aclaró, mirándola mientras volvía a vaciarlo igual de rápido.

Ella le sonrió a medias antes de imitarlo. Al sexto vaso al hilo, Leo cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentirse mareado.

Al fin, pensó.

Quince minutos después, los dos habían vaciado la primera botella y estaban en la mitad de la segunda, pero casi no habían intercambiado palabra. Leo había decidido sentarse de una vez en uno de los banquillos de la cocina, cuando el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a sentirse muy blando y las piernas poco resistentes. Estaba casi recostado sobre el mesón, con la barbilla sobre un brazo, observando el último resto en su vaso frente a sí, al que le había concedido un momentáneo respiro.

Fénix apenas si comenzaba a ponerse contenta con el alcohol que llevaba, pero él... No había parado en todo ese rato y tenía razón, era pésimo bebedor, aunque de no ser por la pequeña falta de precisión en sus movimientos y la mirada ocasionalmente perdida, nadie creería lo ebrio que estaba en verdad.

.- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tú cuento con la mujer misteriosa?.- se atrevió a preguntar ella al fin.

Leo sólo movió los ojos en su dirección y luego los volvió a su vaso.

.- Así que me vas a hacer hablar después de todo….- le dijo con voz pastosa.

.- El alcohol es un gran lubricante.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa enigmática.

Él la miró sonriente y levantó su vaso hacia ella.

.- Salud por eso.- le dijo y tomó de un trago lo que quedaba en él. Luego hizo una pausa, sintiéndose de pronto increíblemente dispuesto a mandar absolutamente todo a la mierda.- Sora…- siguió, bajando un poco la voz.- Sora espera a que yo mismo me ponga lo suficientemente al nivel de sus pies para que pueda patearme a gusto ...- dijo, apático, arrastrando las palabras.

.- Suena doloroso.- comentó ella, como si tal cosa.

Leo asintió, abriendo los ojos y luego volviendo a cerrarlos hasta dejarlos como un par de rendijas. Ella se quedó en silencio, sólo mirándolo. No podía ser cierto, pero que otra cosa podría ser…

.- Estás enamorado de ella…- le dijo, sonando más como una afirmación que una pregunta. Él no contestó, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Enamorados, los dos, de la misma mujer. Ambos hermanos…

Lo más increíble era que después de tantos esfuerzos por tratar de que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, lo tuviera ahí, en su cocina, legalmente borracho... quería saber, quería saberlo todo, pero no quería arruinarlo presionándolo, sabía que si no se ganaba su confianza ahora, jamás lo haría, tal vez jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad así en la vida.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca.

.- Ella...- siguió Leo, mirando a la nada.- sólo... – arrugó la frente, luchando por la coherencia.- vuelve a buscarme, una y otra vez, sin que yo le importe un carajo, y ni siquiera sé por qué yo, nunca lo dijo, ¿por qué yo y no cualquier otro imbécil?... de todas formas no le importa...

Fénix se acercó un poco más a él, pero no abrió la boca. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse en completo silencio. Y Leo le contó, le contó bastante, de cómo Sora lo buscaba, de cómo el no podía resistirse, de cómo ella lo usaba y de cómo él casi había aceptado ser usado.

Y Fé apenas si podía creerlo mientras escuchaba, no era sólo por la historia, sino porque era él quien la contaba, él en persona, a ella, quien hasta esa mañana era insoportable para él.

Por supuesto que gran parte de todo eso no era nuevo, ya se lo había escuchado contar a Raph la noche anterior, pero él no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado con Leo, Raph había tenido bastante cuidado de dejar toda esa parte afuera y no era una parte menor. Se veía bien porqué ¿a quién le gusta contar que encontró a su hermano en la cama con su chica? Dios…

Tomó un gran sorbo de su vaso y volvió a servirse más. Leo hizo lo mismo.

.- ¿Estás seguro de que Raph sabe todo esto?- preguntó.

.- Sé que sabe.- le dijo Leo, atropellándose con las palabras.- Lo sé ahora. Siempre supe que había algo que me ocultaba, algo grande. Ahora sé de qué se trata.- Era impresionante como lograba mantener una conversación hilada cuando sus ojos apenas podían fijarse en nada y si llegaba a moverse más, seguro se caía al piso.- No es una historia fácil, casi me hubiera gustado no tener que recordarla…

.- Y si Raph lo sabía todo ¿por qué no dijo nada antes? Cuesta pensar que se quedaría callado algo así, sin decir nada…

.- No sé. No puedo imaginarme por qué.

Pero ahora podía explicarse el por qué de ese dejo de resentimiento en su voz cada vez que hablaban. No es que fuera algo totalmente nuevo, el resentimiento era algo que se había asentado en Raph desde que eran niños y jamás se había ido por completo, suavizado tal vez, pero nunca retirado. Pero esto era distinto, era algo distinto, siempre supo que había algo más que le reprochaba, más allá de lo que él creía y dios sí que lo había y no era sólo grande, era monstruoso.

Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

.- Tal vez ya lo olvidó…- dijo la chica. Leo lanzó un bufido sarcástico.

.- Si de verdad piensas eso no conoces a mi hermano.- le dijo simplemente con algo de tristeza.

Fé lo miró con cuidado.

.- ¿Y qué hay de Sora? Te utilizó, trató de matarte, le hizo algo a tú mente…

Leo suspiró.

.- He estado tratando de olvidarme de eso. Pensaba que iba bastante bien… iba bastante bien, hasta hoy.

Fé se inclinó en su dirección, un poco más.

.- ¿Qué pasó hoy?

.- Lo hizo otra vez.- Dijo Leo frunciendo el ceño. Fénix puso los ojos redondos.- Algo hizo Raph, no sé qué, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, pasar la noche conmigo para luego ir a restregárselo en la cara...

Fénix se levantó un poco del mesón, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos. Comenzaba a comprender. Entendía ahora qué había pasado y se daba cuenta de que, sin querer, también ella tenía una buena parte que ver con el asunto.

La mujer misteriosa había resultado ser una maldita serpiente, como no encontró lo que esperaba en Raph, buscó a Leo de nuevo para desahogarse, sabiendo lo que él siente por ella, era cosa de ver su cara para saber que no era más que un idiota enamorado, un blanco fácil.

.- Es una perra fría y despiadada. – se le escapó de los labios, con cierta admiración. Leo la miró de reojo, pero no respondió. Ella lo miró intrigada.

Podía estar herido, pero aún así no podía odiarla. Ni una mala palabra sobre ella saldría de sus labios.

Curioso.

.- Yo no planeé que fuera de ésta forma.- farfulló él.- No era mi idea nada de esto... ahora...- De pronto soltó un bufido de frustración.- ¿Cómo se supone que me enfrente a Raph? Antes estaba avergonzado, ahora, ahora no sé que decir, si es que hay algo que pueda decirse en esta circunstancia, lo siento, lamento mucho haberme acostado con tu novia, lamento mucho que hayas estado ahí para verlo, me hubiera sentido mal antes, pero sucede que perdí la memoria y todos me dejaron continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo de idiota. No quiero ni pensar en por qué, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasa por la mente de Raphael ni en lo que tiene preparado para mí.

Fé guardó silencio por un rato. No se convencía de que Raph estuviera maquinando un enrevesado plan para vengarse de Leo. No se imaginaba a Raph en eso. Tal vez no lo conociera desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero estaba bastante segura de que su reacción más complicada sería ir-golpear, si no lo había hecho hasta ahora era porque simplemente no pensaba hacerlo.

.- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste esta noche, Leo, cuando ella fue por ti?

Preguntó, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

.- Casi...- Leo cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse.- Dios, no sé como lo logré, sólo logré mantenerme alejado, pero eso no significa nada, porque todavía quería… - Leo se interrumpió para llenar su vaso y bebérselo de un trago.- De haber recordado lo que pasó la última vez, tal vez habría sido más fácil alejarme, tal vez… dios, no sé… - Fé lo miró incrédula, era perfectamente obvio para ella que ni él estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Leo sonrió lánguidamente.- No lo sé... acababa de descubrir que sólo quería usarme, pensaba en la posibilidad de aceptar ser usado, si me dolía menos ser un juguete que no ser nada. No sé qué habría resultado si ella hubiera insistido más, tal vez habría vuelto a caer, de la misma forma, igual de estúpido, igual de ingenuo, incluso sabiendo por qué lo hacía...- Leo soltó un bufido.- Mierda, no lo entiendo, si se presentara aquí ahora, diciendo que en verdad me odia, pero necesita de alguien para vengarse de Raph, tal vez caería de todas formas, podría tratar de matarme de nuevo y no conseguiría odiarla, no creo que nada cambie, no puedo hacer que nada cambie ¿qué mierda pasa conmigo?...

Leo se quedó pensando un segundo, mirando a la nada con la cara descompuesta, estuvo a punto de ceder, creía que había logrado resistir, pero ella sólo necesitaba presionar un poco más para vencerlo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo y ahora no se sentía más fuerte que la noche anterior. En verdad era un imbécil

En verdad estaba cagado.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que detenerlo, no podía dejar que sucediera otra vez, no podía... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo mierda? ¿Quién podría decirle qué hacer?

Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, sobresaltando a Fé.

Nadie. No había nadie a quien recurrir porque no podía dejar que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando con él. Hasta donde pudiera lograrlo, sería su secreto, tal vez por eso estaba ahí ahora, vaciándose con una completa extraña, alguien a quien no le importase realmente.

Estaba solo. Estaba solo en eso, inmensamente solo y pensar que ese había sido el origen de todo, una tarde en la que se había sentido demasiado solo, lo volvía todo más patético e irónico aún.

Volvió a tomar otro trago.

.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Fénix, con frustración.- ¿Por qué demonios te haces esto a ti mismo?.

Leo la miró con una sonrisa divertida, abriendo grandes los ojos.

.- Porque tal vez sea masoquista, porque tal vez en el fondo sienta placer al ser pisoteado. No lo sé... – dijo, y de pronto su cara se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor.- Pero no quiero más de esto. No sé como voy a hacerlo, pero ésta ya fue la última vez. Lo prometo.

Fé se le quedó mirando.

De pronto se veía tan vulnerable, nada que ver con el Leo con quien corría camino al departamento unas horas antes. Deseó en verdad poder ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Siguiendo un impulso, alargó la mano por el mesón, intentando alcanzar la de Leo.

Él se dio cuenta y estratégicamente la evitó.

Retrocedió, apenas perceptiblemente, pero fue suficiente para poner distancia entre ellos. Fénix quedó con la mano sobre la mesa, mirándose los dedos vacíos.

Leonardo se puso de pie, con el vaso todavía en la mano, botando al suelo la silla en la que había estado sentado. Se quedó un segundo afirmado en la pared, tratando de que el cuarto dejara de girar, finalmente se dio cuenta que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y se recostó contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el piso en donde se quedó tratando de recobrar el aliento, sonriendo...

.- ¿Raph sabe qué clase de mujer es esa? Es decir ¿Realmente sabe de lo que es capaz?.- preguntó Fé.

Leo se le quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- En realidad, no tengo la más puta idea de lo que Raphael sabe o no sabe.- dijo lentamente, tratando de pronunciar correctamente. - ¿Tienes idea de porqué Sora querría vengarse de él?...- preguntó a su vez, dando vuelta el vaso en su mano, nervioso.

Fénix evitó su mirada, y en vez de responder se sirvió más en el vaso y lo bebió de golpe.

.- Yo no sé nada de esto.- Mintió.

.- ¿No?- siguió él, mirándola con los ojos entornados, la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, sonriendo lánguido, parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.- Sora estaba furiosa, mi suposición es que tiene que haber visto algo que en verdad no le gustó…- Fénix comenzó a sentirse incómoda.- Pero tú no sabes qué puede haber sido.. - Siguió Leo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sonriendo.

Ella no contestó. La chica desvió la mirada y fue a clavarla en sus manos, sosteniendo apretadamente su vaso. De incómoda ahora comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada. Leo terminó cerrando los ojos.

.- Tengo una muy buena idea de qué fue lo que vio. Y sé que tú lo sabes también.- Ella se volvió hacía él bruscamente.- Seguramente Raph te parece, algo especial... – siguió Leo, volviendo a soltar una risotada.- seguro que sí. Te gusta probar de todo un poco, me dio esa impresión en cuanto te vi la primera vez.

.- Yo... ¿cómo podía saber que ella...?

Leo estalló en carcajadas.

.- Lo sabía. Oh, hermano, y yo creí que todo este tiempo había estado mortificado y resulta que encontró una buena forma de pasar las penas.

De avergonzada, comenzó a sentirse molesta.

.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- le dijo.- No sé en que estás pensando, pero no tienes ningún derecho a suponer nada, no sabes nada de mi...- Leo sólo la miró sonriéndole con desprecio.

.- Y no estoy interesado en saber nada más tampoco. Te he observado, llevas un tiempo intentando acercarte a mí… actúas como si no supieras nada de este asunto, pero es obvio que buscas algo, no sé qué, pero olvídalo, no voy a entrar en este juego, cualquiera que sea.

Fé se quedó con la boca abierta, queriendo defenderse pero sin encontrar las palabras, los ojos abiertos de par en par, a punto de llorar y sin saber qué decir.

Leo se le quedó mirando furioso hasta que finalmente se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala, tambaleante... Se quedó de pie tras haber avanzado unos metros y sorpresivamente lanzó un rugido, arrojando el vaso que todavía tenía en la mano contra una pared donde se hizo mil pedazos... se cubrió la cara con las manos.

.- Juro que ésta es la última vez.- gritó, pero su voz salió ahogada de entre sus manos.

La chica se estremeció un poco, poniéndose de pie.

.- No sé que es lo que estas pensando de mí... – comenzó ella. Estaba molesta, pero su voz salió temblorosa, para su sorpresa estaba muy nerviosa.- Pero estás equivocado.

.- Tal vez.- la interrumpió Leo, sin volverse a verla, con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de calmarse.- Tal vez, no lo sé...- susurró.- Perdóname, olvida todo esto, qué culpa puedes tener en lo que ha pasado…

Fé aguardó un instante antes de continuar, sintiendo que se estaba dejando llevar por él. A pesar de su disculpa, no le agradaba la forma en que la miraba ni la forma en que le hablaba. Era simplemente injusto.

.- No la tengo, no tengo nada que ver en esto. Acabo de llegar a esta historia, ¿recuerdas?.- respondió al fin, sintiendo que recuperaba su confianza.- Lo que haya pasado con Raphael no es asunto tuyo ni es asunto de nadie.- Leo se volvió a verla con cierta sorpresa, ante la repentina firmeza en la voz de la chica. Ella aprovechó su atención para acercarse más y ponerse frente a él.- No tengo que dar explicaciones ni justificarme.

Leo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

.- Y a pesar de eso te sientes con derecho a juzgarme y sacar conclusiones de mí. Sólo estás siendo estúpido.- Leo frunció el ceño, ella se encogió de hombros.- Una mujer te hizo mal y de inmediato adquieres una filosofía de vida al respecto.

La mirada de Leo se oscureció.

.- Y tú crees haberme descifrado en este rato.- le dijo con voz grave. Ella sonrió, furiosa, acercándose más aún.

.- No es que sea tan difícil ver a través de ti. Deberías odiarla, pero insistes en portarte como perrito faldero…

Fue Leo quien avanzó hacia ella esta vez, acortando definitivamente la distancia; tenía a la chica a menos de un metro.

.- No quieres hacerme enojar en este momento.- le advirtió con una voz que más parecía un siseo.- a Raphael te lo podrás manejar con un dedo, pero conmigo mantén tu distancia.

.- Por favor, no te hagas ilusiones…- Dijo ella, con una falsa sonrisa.- No creas que es así de fácil.

.- Pues no creo que sea nada difícil tampoco. – respondió él cortante.

Fé sintió claramente el punto en que perdió el control. Lanzó una mano abierta hacia la cara de Leonardo, buscando abofetearlo, pero no alcanzó a llegar a esta. Cuando se dio cuenta, él la tenía agarrada por la muñeca. Trató de recuperarla, pero él se lo impidió.

.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Leo, con una cara sin expresión.

Ella no respondió, aprovechó la mano de Leo que la sostenía como punto de apoyo y mandó una patada a su cabeza. Leo alcanzó en el último segundo a bajar la cabeza para evitarla, pero soltando la mano de la chica en el proceso.

Se incorporó y retrocedió para esquivar una nueva patada de la chica. La chica continuó tratando de golpearlo a un ritmo sostenido.

.- Estás tan hecho bolsa.- habló ella a lo que lanzaba golpes que Leo lograba esquivar.- que ves a todos como enemigos.

La chica siguió avanzando hacia él, Leo podía esquivar los golpes, pero se le estaba acabando el espacio hacia donde retroceder. Estaba aturdido y confundido y el alcohol no ayudaba en nada.

.- Basta…- gruñó; la chica le lanzó un puño al rostro que él desvió con un golpe de su antebrazo.

.- ¿Crees que me odias? Cómo podrías, no tienes idea de quien soy.

La chica dejó de avanzar directamente y saltó al sofá aun costado, tomando impulso para ir con una patada a la cabeza de Leo, este inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y dejó que ella pasara limpiamente por su lado sin tocarlo. Lo había hecho bien, pero ahora todo el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Dio un medio giro y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica, quien todavía no se incorporaba del aterrizaje después de su fallida patada. La tomó por la ropa, a la altura del pecho y la atrajo hacia sí.

.- Dije ¡basta!.- gritó.

Ella se quedó muda por un par de segundos, luego le sonrió, con los ojos de par en par, con cierta fascinación.

.- Ah, estás enojado, ese es el espíritu… Ahora trata de usarlo con la persona que corresponde.

Fé usó el brazo de Leo para darse impulso, como si fuera una barra de gimnasia, apoyó ambos pies en su pecho y dio un salto hacia atrás. El giro de su cuerpo liberó su ropa de la mano de Leo, quien finalmente tuvo que dejarla ir.

La chica finalmente cayó al suelo, apoyándose en piernas y manos. Se alzó sobre sus manos y dirigió sus piernas a las de Leo, buscando barrerlo. Éste la vio y saltó hacia delante, dando una vuelta en el piso y volviendo a ponerse de pie.

.- Escogiste el peor día para hacer esto.- masculló, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Fé logró incorporarse justo a tiempo, justo para esquivar el golpe de puño que iba directo a su cara. Falló. No debió haber fallado, pero lo hizo, aunque por poco y alcanzó a sentir bastante bien con la fuerza que venía ese golpe. Pensó que era una suerte para ella que estuviera tan ebrio.

Leo buscaba acorralarla contra la pared más próxima, lanzándole golpes a los costados del cuerpo, ella lo veía girar y acercarse, esquivándolos todos, pero no le daba tiempo de hacer nada más.

Al final, simplemente saltó sobre la cabeza de Leo y usó sus propios hombros para pasar tras él. Leo no perdió tiempo en volverse hacia ella, sólo se agachó, el golpe sólo podría venir desde el aire... La pierna de la chica pasó en banda sobre su cabeza. Aprovechó que estaba desnivelada para deslizar su pierna a ras de suelo y hacerla caer.

.- Basta de esta mierda ¿qué demonios buscas de mi?- le gritó, pero la chica no contestó, demasiado ocupada en esquivar su golpe.

Fénix perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó: se lanzó hacia el lado, sosteniéndose en sus manos, dio un par de giros hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre sus piernas, lejos de Leo y tras la mesa de café. Alzó la pierna y con la punta levantó la mesa en el aire, una vez ahí, la pateó en dirección a Leo.

Éste sólo se hizo a un lado cuando la vio volar hacia él.

La mesa de café fue a estrellarse contra el mesón de la cocina, donde no sobrevivió al golpe, haciéndose pedazos. Leo logró esquivar eso, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la chica llegó tras el objeto. Descargó una buena patada sobre su quijada, su cabeza golpeó hacia atrás, haciéndolo retroceder. El segundo golpe fue el otro pie de la mujer contra su pecho.

Se volvió hacia ella, fastidiado. Por él, ya había tenido suficiente, esperó a que volviera a cargar contra él, esperó a que se acercara...

.- Dije... que... ¡basta!...

Se movió primero que la mujer y le descargó un golpe con la parte externa del puño sobre la cara. Fénix voló sin un sonido por encima del mesón de la cocina, se estrelló contra las gavetas de la pared y cayó finalmente al suelo, junto con una lluvia de platos y vasos que salieron expulsadas de sus repisas.

Leo se quedó del otro lado, mirando en su dirección, resollando y todavía con el brazo extendido. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.- Dios...- trató de moverse pero entonces todo dio vueltas. Fénix seguía sin hacer ni un ruido del otro lado. – No... No... ¿Qué hice?

Como pudo, dio la vuelta al mesón de la cocina y encontró a la chica tirada en el piso entre los escombros. Se agachó junto a ella y la levantó por los hombros, sentándola contra las repisas bajo el mesón.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero sin lograr enfocar en nada. Leo creyó que iba a vomitar mientras esperaba a que la mujer reaccionara, pero logró contenerse.

.- Mierda...- dijo, acomodándose más cerca de ella, haciendo a un lado los trozos rotos en el piso. Tenía la nariz llena de sangre. Leo le recostó la cabeza hacia atrás.

.- Como me hayas roto la nariz, maldito, te juro que... – comenzó ella, casi sin fuerzas. Leo tomó su nariz entre dos dedos con torpeza, arrancándole un grito. Tomó su cara entre las manos y la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, inspeccionándola con atención.

Ella tomó sus manos e intentó apartárselas mientras él le examinaba la nariz.

.- No está rota.- dijo al fin. Finalmente la soltó y la chica pudo poner sus propias manos en su nariz, como si tuviera que volver a ponerla en su lugar.

.- Pero mi cara...- dijo apesadumbrada y luego se lanzó a reír.- Mierda, qué despelote... apuesto a que morías por descargar una piña, me alegro que lo hayas logrado, lástima que haya tenido que ser yo. - siguió, pero luego se dio cuenta que Leo la estaba mirando mortificado.

.- Lo siento... Perdí la cabeza... yo... Dios mío...- sacudía la cabeza, confundido.- No estaba pensando... pude haberte matado...

.- Técnicamente yo empecé, así que…

.- Esto jamás debió haber ocurrido.- Leo se puso de pie, molesto.- Tú estás loca.- dijo secamente.- Por completo.

Fé sonrió complacida.

.- Hago lo que puedo.- dijo, pero la cara de Leo permaneció imperturbable.

.- Esto no es un juego, no para mí...- dijo y fue hasta el refrigerador, tambaleándose y abrió la heladera y sacó un puñado de hielo. Volvió donde la chica y se inclinó frente a ella, sosteniendo el hielo contra su nariz. La chica ahogó un auch.

.- Inclínate hacia atrás.- le ordenó.

Fénix se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Él tenía toda la atención en lo que hacía así que no la vio de inmediato, tardó un rato en descubrir sus ojos mirándolo. Tuvo que desviar la vista hacia otro lado. En verdad, no se sentía capaz de mirarla, ni de que ella lo mirara así...

.- En verdad lo siento.- le dijo, apesadumbrado. Cerró los ojos.- No puedo creer que haya perdido el control así.

.- Supongo que está bien de vez en cuando.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Leo se volvió a verla con dureza.

.- Esto no es un juego.- repitió, recalcando cada palabra.- Nunca vuelvas a tratar de hacer esto. Nunca- Terminó. Ella alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, comenzando a sonreír.

Hacía tiempo que nadie le hablaba de esa forma, le parecía interesante que Leo tratara de ejercer su autoridad en ella también, pero no dijo nada.

.- Si. Ya lo dijiste.- dijo al fin, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.- Te creo. Fue una suerte para mí que estés así de ebrio...

.- De otra forma esto jamás habría pasado.- le dijo.

Fé tomó el hielo que él sostenía en su nariz, con la intención de relevarlo, quiso tomar su mano otra vez pero él nuevamente hizo lo imposible por evitarlo.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero él la evitó.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó ella después de un rato. Él la miró extrañado, desde que no era él quien sostenía su nariz hinchada y sangrante contra un montón de hielo.

.- ¿Cómo crees? casi te reviento la nariz... y creo que voy a vomitar...- susurró.

Leo la miró con esa expresión de culpa un segundo más y luego cerró los ojos, dejándose caer contra el muro, dándole un golpe al piso, fastidiado. Fé hizo a un lado los hielos de su cara y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano...

.- Ya deja de mortificarte, nada malo ha pasado, estoy bien. Pensé que al menos te habría servido para desahogarte.- Se acercó a él antes de que pudiera notarlo, lo suficiente como para poner su mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla. Él le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, ella ésta vez tomó su brazo, cerca de su mano y lo usó para impulsarse más cerca de su lado...

Leo se congeló en el acto.

No dijo nada, se puso tenso, como si de pronto hubiera entrado en pánico. Se le quedó mirando grave, ordenándole en silencio que se detuviera. No tenía muy claro lo que ella pensaba hacer y también se sentía bastante ridículo prácticamente huyendo de la chica, asustado como un perro después de una paliza, pero fuera lo que fuera, no quería tener nada que ver.

Fé lo miró con sorpresa.

.- Yo no...- comenzó, confundida.- no estoy tratando de... ¿Realmente no te agrado? Es que creí que…

Fé aguardó, sin saber exactamente qué decir desde que no tenía cómo meterse en su cabeza y ver qué demonios estaba pasando ahí. Leo no le devolvió la mirada, sólo aguardó inmóvil.

.- Sólo estoy tratando de ser tu amiga aquí…- le dijo al final.

Leo no respondió, se revolvió incómodo. Ella esperó un segundo más y luego lo soltó y se separó de él. Leo cerró los ojos y exhaló, visiblemente aliviado.

.- Por favor, no trates de entender, no estoy pensando claramente.- respondió en un susurro, mirándola por fin.

Fé sintió un nudo en el estomago.

.- ¿Qué...?

.- No puedo ahora.- negó con la cabeza.- No puedo ser amigo de nadie ahora, no quiero a nadie cerca. Lo siento por todo esto, es mi culpa, no debería haber venido aquí para empezar.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo que el nudo estaba ahora en la garganta.

Le estaba dando demasiada importancia, ya lo sabía, seguro no valía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Ya sabía todo eso, pero no lograba convencerse. Si fuera Raph, podría mandarlo al diablo y salir riéndose...

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse el hielo en la nariz, esperando a que le adormeciera el dolor.

Y de pronto lo recordó.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

.- ¡Raph!...- casi gritó.- Dios mío, va a matarme...

Leo la miró extrañado.

Ella corrió hacia la sala, resbalando en los restos de vidrio y porcelana tirados por todas partes, todavía con el hielo presionado contra la nariz.

.- No, no, no, no...- canturreaba a lo que se desabrochaba las zapatillas y las arrojaba lejos, sin dejar de avanzar hacia el sofá, donde un par de pantalocillos negros descansaban en el respaldo. Se miró la polera, sólo era ropa común y con todo ese movimiento estaba rota en varias partes, bajo los brazos y en la espalda. Era una lástima, amaba esa polera, por esa F en rojo que tenía... en fin...

.- Mierda, no llegaré, Raph va a matarme.- siguió canturreando a lo que comenzaba a empujar la camisa sobre su cabeza.

De pronto se volvió a sus espaldas y encontró a Leo de pie. Estaba tan acostumbrada a cambiarse frente a Raph que ni lo pensó. Volvió a bajar la camisa rápidamente, agarró los pantalones del sofá y corrió a su habitación.

Leo se le quedó mirando, afirmado en el mesón de la cocina para no perder el equilibrio. Segundos después reapareció la chica, vestida de negro, con botas, el pelo ruloso recogido en una cola y armada. Tenía un pequeño morral negro a la espalda, sujeto por una correa que le cruzaba el pecho, y un arma extraña que nunca había visto a cada lado de la cintura.

.- ¿Nos atacan?.- preguntó Leo, arqueando una ceja.

.- No... tengo que...- Fénix corrió a la ventana y comenzó a abrirla.- Tengo que hacer.- dijo simplemente.- Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, sólo deja el seguro puesto al salir.

Todavía estaba hablando cuando desapareció tras la ventana.

Tropezando con casi todo, Leo logró llegar hasta allá. La vio correr sobre las azoteas a varios metros ya de ahí, como una mancha negra moviéndose rápidamente.

Se preguntó qué tendría que ver Raph en ese asunto al que tenía que asistir armada hasta los dientes.

_.- _

**TBC **

Banda sonora de este capítulo:

I'll attack.- 30 seconds to mars

Easier to run.- Linkin park


	10. Chapter 10

**IX.-**

Se pasó todo el día buscándola, pero nada. No estaba en ninguna parte. Fue hasta el lugar que le dijo Fénix, hasta donde ella misma la había seguido. Había resultado ser su viejo departamento.

Había señales de vida recientes, pero nadie en su interior. Parecía obvio que había vuelto al mismo lugar, pero ya no estaba ahí. ¿Se había ido ya? ¿Se había ido para siempre otra vez?

Todo dependía de si era ella realmente quien irrumpió en el departamento y en ese caso, de cuánto hubiera alcanzado a ver. Tal vez sólo estaba suponiendo demasiado, tal vez no había visto nada, tal vez ni siquiera había estado ahí en primer lugar y todo no fuera más que parte de las fantasías de Fé ¿cómo podía saber Sora donde vivía? ¿Cómo adivinar que él estaría ahí justo en ese momento?

Pero Fé la había seguido antes y Sora se había dado cuenta ¿cómo pudo haber sido así de descuidada? y Sora tenía formas de hacer las cosas que ni siquiera había comenzado a entender completamente, tenía el presentimiento de que si lo que había querido hacer era encontrar a Fénix, era eso justo lo que había hecho.

Si, en verdad creía posible que ella hubiera estado ahí y que lo hubiera visto todo.

Mierda, qué despelote, él no había pedido nada de eso ¿cuándo era que su vida se había transformado en semejante teleserie? Maldita sea, la había cagado y antes de lo que se imaginaba, aunque tampoco era que tuviera que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a Sora, el problema era que si la quería de vuelta, no le iba a quedar otra que convencerla de que sólo estaba toquetando un poco a la linda señorita, pero que, en serio, no se había olvidado de ella…

No, no sonaba convincente. Era una mierda de explicación. Toda la culpa era de Fé. Ella había provocado todo, aunque qué podía saber que Sora iba a estar justo ahí... Sólo porque estuvo espiándola unas horas antes, metiendo su nariz en todo, como siempre...

Diablos, a veces odiaba a esa mujer. Lástima que eso no le solucionara el problema.

Con la cabeza tan llena de cosas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado a la tienda de Abril. Se deslizó en la oscuridad, verificando las puertas y ventanas, sin hacer el menor ruido, no pretendía despertarla, esperaba que pudieran manejar todo sin tener que despertar a Abril. En serio ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades? que el sujeto al que iban a capturar pensara robar la tienda precisamente esa noche ya era curioso, considerando sólo esa coincidencia...

Ni hablar de las que vinieron a continuación.

.- ¿Raphael?

Se congeló en su lugar al instante de escuchar la voz. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuello hasta los dedos de los pies... No supo en qué momento había entrado, segundos antes había revisado todo y estaba completamente seguro de estar solo en la tienda y de que nadie más había entrado antes que él ¿Cómo lo vio? Estaba seguro de haber permanecido en las sombras en todo momento…

Pero más importante aun que todo eso ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Bueno, la parte buena era que ya no tendría que seguir buscándola...

Se volvió sobre sí mismo lentamente, con los ojos como platos, la cara tiesa. La rigidez de los músculos le hizo demorar un poco la exclamación de lo obvio.

.- ¿Sora?.- Estaba de pie, a pocos metros, semi oculta en al oscuridad.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó otra vez, parpadeando confundido...

Ella no respondió.

Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento, Raphael comenzaba a temer que le iba a pasar por segunda vez, que se quedaría parado como un imbécil, incapaz de juntar dos silabas. Sacudió la cabeza, ordenándose a sí mismo hacer o decir algo un poco más inteligente.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero Sora retrocedió la misma distancia. No dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando con ojos tristes. Tristes y acusadores.

Raph se detuvo. ¿Era necesario preguntar? Mejor, aunque pareciera innecesario. Su cara lo decía todo. Se puso tenso, tomó aire.

.- Anoche...- comenzó, sintiéndose ridículo.

.- Si. Era yo.- lo atajó al instante.- Perdón por interrumpir.

Su tono de voz fue como un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Al menos el golpe lo hizo despertar.

.- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer ahí? - comenzó, molesto, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, algo que hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso.- No debiste haberte aparecido así...- Se volvió a ver de reojo la cara de la chica, la vio desfigurarse en una mueca de desagrado.- Pero...- siguió, aclarándose la garganta.- no te quedaste a ver el final ¿verdad? es decir...

.- Por supuesto que no me quedé.- lo interrumpió con brusquedad.- Me podía imaginar perfectamente en qué iba a terminar, no era necesario quedarme a verlo.

Raph dejó ir el aire que había estado reteniendo, se pasó las manos por la cara, ahogó un gruñido de frustración, se volvió a mirar el piso a sus pies. Bueno, sí había visto algo después de todo. Secretamente maldijo a Fé, con todo y sus diminutas ropas.

.- Sora...- comenzó otra vez, sin volverse a mirarla.

Ella adelantó un paso hacía él.

.- ¿A qué viniste? ¿Estabas siguiéndome?- preguntó hostil. Raph alzó la vista, ceñudo.

.- No, yo...

.- No es necesario que digas nada más, creo que ya entendí perfectamente. Con lo que vi fue suficiente.

.- No, no, espera...- comenzó Raph, luchando por armar las ideas.- No pienses, no saques conclusiones, sólo déjame explicar...

.- Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras esperando por mí...

.- ¡Lo hacía!- estalló de pronto, abriendo grandes los ojos.- No sabes lo que ha sido este tiempo ¿crees que ha sido fácil? Sabes cómo terminó todo, no ha habido un día en que no...

.- Pues si alguna vez te sentiste mal, me pareció que lo habías superado ya.- lo interrumpió con frialdad.

Raph gruñó.

.- ¿Estás escuchando? Déjame explicar...

.- No creo que sean necesarias más explicaciones.

Raph dejó caer los hombros, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica, farfullando incoherencias, comenzando a frustrarse.

.- ¡Demonios!- gritó al fin, alzando los brazos al aire.

.- Me dieron una segunda oportunidad, Raph...- siguió Sora.- No muchos en mi situación pueden decir lo mismo, no puedo quejarme. Supongo que tener que renunciar a algunas cosas es un precio pequeño...

Raph se volvió a verla de golpe.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer lo miró a los ojos. No podría estar seguro de qué significaba su expresión, rabia, pena, enojo...

Cuando al fin habló, la voz fue apenas un hilillo.

.- No creo que vuelvas a verme después de hoy.

Raph escuchó y arrugó la frente, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo consiguió. Millones de pensamientos se agolparon en un segundo, pero ninguno logró salir, sólo un bufido...

.- Bueno, eso sí es… desconsiderado.- dijo al fin, alzando la voz.- después de todo lo que he pasado, ¿a qué diablos volviste entonces?

.- ¿Lo que tu haz pasado?- gritó ella de vuelta.- ¿y qué hay de lo que yo he pasado? ¿Qué explicación quieres que escuche? Sé lo que vas a decir, es obvio que ya no sientes nada por mí, nunca lo hiciste, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Dijiste que...

.- ¡Sé lo que dije!- la interrumpió, dejándola callada y boquiabierta.- Y tal vez cometí un error...

.- ¿Un error?- repitió ella.

.- Pero no soy el único.- siguió Raph, ya demasiado cabreado como para detenerse.- ¿Se te olvida todo lo que hiciste? Pude no haber sido perfecto, pero tú no fuiste mejor ¿Se te olvida lo que yo tuve que ver? A mí no, así que ten cuidado cuando hablas de lo que pasó, porque tiene doble filo para ti...- terminó con los dientes apretados.

Cuando al fin guardó silencio sus manos estaban temblando. Era la primera vez que la enfrentaba por esa ocasión y no se imaginó que todavía pudiera ponerlo así. No tenía idea. A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

.- Es cierto, tú no perdonas.- dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

.- ¿No?.- siguió Raph, ahora definitivamente furioso.- ¿No perdono? Te vi, lo vi todo, te vi, con Leo, mi hermano... mi hermano, por dios, pudo haber sido cualquier otro ¿por qué mierda él? vi y escuché todo lo demás, debería odiarte... y aún así, aún así...

.- ¿Aún así qué?- preguntó ella, también alzando la voz.- ¿Aún así qué?

Raph no respondió, se quedó callado, con la boca abierta. Con un gruñido volvió a darle la espalda. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo…

.- ¿De eso se trata entonces?- comenzó la mujer pensativa.- ¿Venganza?

.- ¿Qué?

Raph se quedó callado, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, ahogando entre ella otro gruñido, venciendo las ganas de tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla hasta hacerla entender. Era cierto, la había despreciado, le había dicho que no sentía nada por ella, que nunca lo había sentido, que ya no la quería con él y bla, bla, bla...

Pero en el último instante quiso salvarla, en el último instante no quiso perderla, eso tenía que servir para algo, eso tenía que servir para que se diera cuenta, pero en vez de eso, ahora ella pensaba que estaba tratando de vengarse.

Las cosas estaban yendo peor de lo que pensó.

Tenía que recobrar la calma y tratar de explicarse con más claridad, actuar con mayor sabiduría… Mierda. Si era por eso, ya estaba cagado ¿por qué no mejor dar media vuelta e irse a casa? Comenzaba a preguntarse si todo eso valía la pena.

.- Sora...- comenzó otra vez, ya más calmado.

Se prometió que esa sería la última vez que mencionaría algo que tuviera que ver con el pasado, era mala estrategia seguir discutiendo sobre cual de los dos lo había hecho peor. No era sólo lo de poder perdonar, ni siquiera se trataba de eso, si podía o no podía hacerlo. Se trataba de querer olvidarlo, de querer seguir adelante, eso era todo.

.- Sé lo que vi, Raph.- Insistió ella.

.- No. No entiendes.

.- ¿No? ¿Quién es ella entonces?.- preguntó, apuntando al techo tras Raph.

Al principio Raphael se le quedó mirando sin entender, hasta que cayó en cuenta. Suspiró. Bajó la cabeza, clavando los ojos en sus pies, las manos en la cintura.

.- ¿Fé?...- llamó. Casi al segundo, sintió algo caer a sus espaldas.- Mierda...- murmuró para sí.

Por supuesto ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Un par de botas comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

.- Me estaba sintiendo mal por haber llegado tarde.- le dijo ni bien estuvo a su lado. Luego se volvió a ver a Sora.- Ahora me estoy sintiendo mal sólo por haber llegado.

Sora le devolvió la mirada, por un segundo, ambas mujeres sólo se miraron con detención. Raphael se fijó en ellas, frunció el ceño, tuvo la impresión de que si cruzaba la mano por entre sus miradas, se electrocutaría. De pronto deseó estar lejos, muy, muy lejos de ahí.

.- No creo que seas tú quien tenga que dar explicaciones.- dijo Fé a Raph, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la otra chica.

Raph parpadeó confundido un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

.- Ok, ok...- le interrumpió al fin, tomando a Fé por el hombro y empujándola tras de sí, volviéndose rápidamente hacia ella- Te quedarás absolutamente callada si no quieres que te arranque las entrañas...- le susurró al oído.

Fé se volvió a verlo sólo con los ojos.

.- Eso no lo veo tan seguro.- le susurró de vuelta sin apenas mover los labios.

Raph se volvió a ver a Sora una vez más, su expresión no le gustó nada.

¿Porqué diablos tenía que aparecer Fé justo en ese momento? Bueno, se suponía que debía estar ahí... ¿por qué Sora tenía que estar ahí también? Esa parte no la acababa de entender ¿qué diablos hacía ella ahí?

.- Tratemos de aclarar esto.- comenzó. Sora lo miró.

.- No veo para qué...

.- Tienes que escuchar esta explicación, necesitas escuchar esta explicación.

.- Oh, ahora eres tú el que quiere ser escuchado.

Raph lanzó un rugido.

.- ¿Podemos olvidarnos un instante de lo que pasó?– gritó. La mujer aguardó en silencio.

Raph luchó por relajarse y continuó.

.- Hace un rato, en casa de Fé…. Nada pasó. Necesitas saberlo, quizás viste algo, pero en verdad la cosa no terminó como parecía que iba a terminar.

Fé se le acercó despacio por la espalda.

.- Bien, muchacho, vas bien, ya la tienes.- le dijo en voz baja junto al oído. Raph inclinó la cabeza hacía ella.

.- Cállate.- dijo entre dientes.- No me ayudas en nada, todo esto es tú culpa.

.- ¿Mi culpa? Nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza.

Raph iba a responder pero de pronto se fijó en la mirada asesina de de la otra mujer y desistió.

.- Está bien.- volvió a dirigirse a Sora.- Sí, pasó algo, pero no fue más de lo que viste. Nada importante.

Sora no abrió la boca.

.- Eso sí estuvo mucho mejor.- volvió a susurrarle Fé al oído.

.- Déjame manejar esto a mí ¿quieres? Cállate de una vez.- Farfulló antes de volver a mirar a Sora, aclarándose la garganta.- Escucha. Lo siento. Es sólo, no era yo, estaba confundido, no estaba pensando ¿es tan difícil de creer?

.- Yo te creo.- se oyó la voz de Fé.

.- ¡Fé! Como vuelvas a abrir la boca, te juro que...- le gruñó sin volverse a mirarla.- No estaba pensando.- repitió.- No significó nada, no fue intencional, fue un error... estaba ebrio…

.- Oh, eso sí me hace sentir bien a mí.- gruñó Fé a su espalda. Raph cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, contando hasta mil.

.- Basta de esto, piensa un segundo, maldita sea...- dijo a Sora, al borde de la exasperación.- ¿crees que estaría revolviéndome los sesos pensando en una explicación si no me importaras para nada? ¿No crees que sería más fácil para mí mandar todo esto a la mierda?

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par, abrió la boca también, pero no alcanzó a decir nada...

De pronto todos guardaron silencio. Los tres volvieron la cabeza hacía una parte de la habitación, escuchando una carcajada que resonaba contra las paredes.

.- No puedo creerlo ¿qué tienes hermano, que haces que las mujeres se peleen por ti?

Si Raph hubiera abierto más los ojos se le habrían salido de la cara, mientras observaba quien salía de las sombras.

.- ¿Leo?

Leonardo salió de detrás de una columna. Tambaleándose, se movió rápido hasta la siguiente, más cerca del grupo, pero con obvias dificultades para mantenerse en pie por sí mismo.

.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- casi gritó Raph, luego arrugó la cara.- Por Dios ¿estás ebrio?

Fénix miró a Raph con ojos de plato, en verdad el pobre tipo apenas se sostenía en pie por sí solo. Adelantó unos pasos hacía Leo...

.- ¿Seguiste bebiendo?- le preguntó arrugando la frente.

.- No, sólo se puso peor cuando salí a la calle...- respondió apenas modulando.- Te seguí para ver en qué andabas, pero nunca imaginé semejante reunión, menos aquí...

Raph se volvió hacía Fé.

.- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto?

.- ¿Yo?.- Fé trató de mirar hacia otra parte a lo que Raph comenzaba a aproximarse a ella.

.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

.- Nada.- sonrió la chica inocentemente.- Necesitaba compañía y casualmente yo estaba por ahí...

.- Casualmente. – Raph le dio una larga mirada.- ¿Qué tanta compañía le hiciste?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Traes la camisa al revés.- le contestó Raph alzando una ceja. La chica se dio una rápida mirada a sí misma.

.- Oh. Pero no tiene nada que ver, es sólo que salí muy apurada y...

.- ¿Si?...- siguió Raph, todavía con la ceja arriba, amenazante. Fé se volvió a verlo y sonrió.

.- ¿Y qué si así fuera? No es asunto tuyo.- dijo sonriendo.

.- No, pero...

.- ¿Celoso?

.- Ya quisieras…- le respondió Raph en un murmullo, Fé lo miró de reojo.

.- No seas tonto.- le dijo de pronto, poniéndose seria y luego se volvió a ver a Leo.- Él no es así...

Raph la observó un momento. Había algo extraño en su expresión, pero de momento no podía pensar en eso.

.- Pero al menos tú lo pusiste en esa condición.- siguió.

.- Ey, nadie lo obligó a beber...

.- Y lo trajiste hasta acá hecho una ruina.

.- Ni lo traje, ni lo arruiné, si quieres saber quien tiene la culpa de que esté arruinado, la tienes justo frente a ti.

Raph la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

.- Tú estás frente a mí.

Fé lo miró un par de segundos, parpadeando. Retrocedió un par de pasos y giró a Raph por los hombros, dejándolo vista al frente. Se encontró mirando a Sora, quien hasta entonces sólo había observado en silencio.

.- Prueba de esta forma.- le dijo Fé al oído.

Raph se quedó mirando a Sora sin entender. Ella desvió la mirada.

.- ¿Qué...?.- empezó Raph confundido.

.- En cuanto a tener que dar explicaciones, al lado de ella te quedas corto, cariño.- le dijo Fé.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Fénix dio un paso al frente, separándose de Raphael y avanzando hacia Leo, sin dejar de mirar a Sora.

.- Pues que tal vez ella deba explicar como es que...- Estaba hablando todavía cuando su voz se apagó de repente, saliendo casi inaudible entre los dedos de Leonardo.

Había ido tras la chica y sin que se diera cuenta, la había rodeado por los hombros con un brazo, cubriéndole la boca con la otra mano. Fé quedó casi de rodillas en el suelo...

.- Shhh.- le susurró al oído, de forma que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.- No digas una palabra más.- siguió.- No recuerdo nada de eso y tú estás a punto de olvidarlo también en cuanto te suelte ¿está claro?- la mujer se debatió unos segundos, pero Leo la sostuvo con más firmeza.- Te pregunté si está claro.- La mujer terminó asintiendo.

Leo esperó unos segundos antes de soltarla, luego volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies, Raph los miraba extrañado, Sora trataba de evitar mirar en su dirección, la vista clavada al piso.

Leonardo se la quedó viendo un par de segundos, pero ella lo esquivó todo el tiempo. Finalmente desistió.

.- Sucede, Raph...- comenzó, parpadeando, luchando por la lucidez.- que de pronto comencé a recordar...- dijo.

Raph se le quedó mirando, inmóvil. Pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera hablando de otra cosa, deseó de verdad que estuviera hablando de otra cosa. Se quedó mirando su cara. Él la suya.

No, estaba todo perdido, era obvio de qué era de lo que estaba hablando, para qué tratar de negarlo. Ya todo estaba por irse a la mierda de todas formas.

.- ¿Qué tanto?- preguntó.

.- Todo.

.- Oh.

.- ¿Cómo fue que…?

.- No lo sé, hicieron algo en tú mente, no estoy seguro, no tuve nada que ver en eso…

.- Pero lo sabias, sabias lo que pasó esa noche- preguntó Leo, aún sabiendo que no era necesario. Raph soltó una risa sin gracia.

.- Viejo, yo estuve ahí.- respondió, mirándolo de reojo.

Por largos minutos, nadie abrió la boca, nadie se miró a la cara.

De pronto Leo estalló

.- ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Cuál...?

.- ¿Querías que te recordara eso?- le interrumpió Raph, casi gritando, sin volverse a verlo, con los ojos pegados en el suelo.- ¿Querías que yo lo recordara? Ojalá me hubiera podido olvidar así de lo que pasó…

.- Debiste decir algo, tenía derecho a saber...

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías exactamente que hiciera? Que me sentara contigo a contarte cómo los encontré, de todo lo que pasó después, de…- Raph no pudo seguir hablando, en vez de eso pegó un rugido.- No lamento nada, hice lo que creí que era mejor. Para los dos…

Leo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Raph cerró los ojos y se revolvió incómodo.

.- ¿Desde cuando tratas de protegerme?- siguió Leo. Raph rió irónicamente.

.- No estaba tratando de protegerte, Leo.- siguió en voz baja.- yo tenía derecho también, a no tener que recordar nada de eso.

.- Pues te ha ido bastante mal con eso...- Leo avanzó hasta él, tambaleante.- Lo veo en tu cara, todos los días y ni siquiera podía saber por qué me odiabas.

.- No trates de cargarlo todo sobre mí, no es algo que pueda perdonarse de un día para otro aun queriendo.

.- ¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?- siguió Leo apesadumbrado.- o sólo estás juntando mierda en silencio…

A la velocidad de la luz, Raph se dio la vuelta, rugiendo y agarrando a Leo por el cuello, lo arrastró con él hasta la pared más cercana, donde lo golpeó con fuerza, sin soltarlo ni una vez. Él jamás se resistió, lo miró sonriendo.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo que has querido hacer esto?

.- Cállate...

.- Sólo golpéame, sabes que no me voy a defender.

.- Debí haberlo hecho, debí hacerlo...- dijo mientras recordaba de golpe, fue sólo un pedazo de recuerdo, pero poderoso. Después de todo, Leo alcanzó a estar muerto un buen rato, eso hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva.-. Pero tal vez en el fondo sienta lástima por ti... dejarse engañar así…

Leo abrió los ojos de par en par, sonriendo sorprendido. Sonreía, pero sabía que le había dolido, tenía que dolerle escuchar una cosa así, aunque no fuera nada que no supiera ya...

.- No necesito tu lástima.- le dijo.- Ni tu te crees eso, te importa un carajo lo que yo pueda sentir, siempre te ha importado un carajo...

.- ¿Y qué mierda esperas que haga? ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? Te reviento y después qué, hermano.

Sin querer aumentó la presión de la mano con que todavía le sostenía el cuello, Leo llevó la suya instintivamente a la muñeca de Raph, tratando de zafarse. Tal vez Leo tenía razón, tal vez sí había estado acumulando rabia todo ese tiempo, tal vez tenía razón en eso.

.- Yo sé lo que hice, no necesito perdón, no quiero ningún perdón, sé lo que hice y sé lo que me merezco. Eso es lo que quiero...

.- Ya la cagaste, Leo, por más que me gustaría, reventarte la cara eso no va a ayudarme.

.- Tal vez a ti no...

Raph se volvió a verlo, con una mueca de disgusto. Así que era eso.

Fé se aproximó suavemente a Sora, se inclinó sobre ella y le habló muy bajo al oído.

.- Puedes haberlos engañado a todos, pero a mí no. Esto es toda tú culpa y te aseguro que voy a encontrar la forma de hacerte pagar…

Esperó que la chica le contestara, pero en vez de eso, sólo vio sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

.- No es mi culpa...- comenzó, sin volverse a mirarla.- No soy responsable de lo que él sienta por mi. Yo nunca le prometí nada, él siempre supo que no me importaba, siempre supo a quien quería...

Fé se volvió a verla con una mueca de disgusto.

.- Lo usaste, eso fue lo que hiciste.

Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando al frente, de pronto dio un paso hacia adelante.

.- ¿A dónde vas?- la detuvo por el brazo Fé.

.- Voy a parar esto...- le dijo sin mirarla.

.- No.- respondió Fé, empujándola nuevamente hacia atrás.- Ya has hecho suficiente, a estas alturas lo único que podrías hacer es cagarla más.

Sora finalmente desistió. Se daba cuenta ahora, la mujer tenía razón, no había forma de arreglar las cosas, no había forma de enmendar lo que había hecho, no sin arruinarlo más aún.

Fé se volvió a verla, con el ceño fruncido.

.- Y por la mierda, deja de llorar de una vez...- le habló golpeado pero eso sólo hizo que Sora llorara con más fuerza. Pretendía seguir así de no ser por la mano que se posó en su hombro...

Se volvió a ver.

.- Ella tiene razón...- le dijo una voz grave.

Fé se volvió a ver también, no sabía de donde había salido, pero un tipo así de alto era imposible que se hubiera mantenido escondido todo ese tiempo, pero no había visto de dónde había salido y ahora estaba parado junto a Sora.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja.

.- ¿Y tú quien eres?

.- Battou.- dijo simplemente el extraño.- Espero que ya no siga colgándose de las ventanas de las demás personas, señorita.- Fé sólo lo miró con los ojos de par en par.

A Raph se le iban las manos por golpearlo...

Claro que lo había odiado por lo que hizo, lo odió cada segundo. Y odiaba tener que odiarlo. De todas las personas, siempre pensó que él nunca se equivocaba, siempre pensó que sabía decidir bien, que siempre sería recto, que jamás... Que jamás podría caer así, dejar de ser fuerte así...

Como dolía cuando la caída era de tan alto, y tener que verla era aún más doloroso. La decepción era lo peor, lo peor del planeta.

.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó a gritos. Leo bajó la mirada y parpadeó confundido.

.- No lo sé...

.- ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

.- ¡Dije que no lo sé!

Pero si lo sabía. Estaba solo, triste y abandonado. Eso era todo. Ese era todo el misterio. No más. No menos.

.- ¿Y no pensaste en lo que me estabas haciendo?- siguió Raph.

.- Nunca se trató de hacerte daño, nunca quise eso, Raph, no tengo una explicación, no hay una explicación, sólo hazlo. Golpéame de una vez, saca toda la rabia de adentro, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor después. No alarguemos más esto, debiste hacerlo desde un principio…

.- Ojalá fuera tan fácil, ojalá eso pudiera solucionarlo todo…

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste saber lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo me dejaste vivir con esto? Te hice daño y no hice nada para repararlo, no hice nada para asumir la culpa, te seguí mirando a la cara como si nada ¿no entiendes? ¡Nunca debió ser así!...- siguió, alzando la voz.- Apenas si me soporto a mi mismo, sólo golpéame de una vez ¿quieres? y por favor trata de dejarme inconsciente por un par de días...

.- Eres un verdadero imbécil.

.- Creí que de eso se trataba todo...

Con un rugido, Raph volvió a levantar en el aire y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso, Leo golpeó contra él casi sin resistencia. Se quedó, ahí, tratando de recobrar el aliento...

.- Ese... ese fue un buen comienzo...- dijo con voz pastosa.

.- Se supone que de todos, tú eras el que nunca me iba a decepcionar...- siguió.

Leo se volvió hacia él, con los ojos como platos, como pudo logró incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, se arrastró de vuelta a la pared y apoyó la cabeza contra ella, mirando a Raph desde ahí...

.- ¿Se suponía? ¿Cuándo fue que acordamos que yo sería perfecto?...

.- Se daba por descontado...- susurró Raph.

.- Siento decepcionarte, pero nunca estuve muy de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Raph le dio la espalda.

Lentamente, la cara de Leo comenzó a desmoronarse, cayendo profundo en la desolación. Raph no quería volverse, no quería verlo así. No era la imagen que quería de él, no era la imagen que necesitaba de él. Odiaba descubrir lo frágil que podía ser. No era una buena cosa para descubrir...

Leo cerró los ojos con fuerza, se inclinó sobre sí mismo y sujetó su cabeza con la palma de la mano. Quería llorar, de verdad, no iba a impedirlo, pero ninguna lágrima se dignaba a salir.

.- Lo siento...- balbuceó, descubriendo que apenas si podía hablar.- Lo siento tanto...

No sabía si Raph siquiera lo estaba escuchando, no sabía si eso podía cambiar en algo nada, lamentaba lo que había hecho, lamentaba lo que estaba sintiendo...

Lamentaba el agujero que tenía dentro, pero no tenía como hacerlo parar, no tenía como aliviarlo un segundo.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Como si eso cambiase algo. Como si eso hiciera sentir mejor a alguien.

No estaba seguro de poder seguir aguantando, en ese momento se hacía insoportable. Estar ahí, estar frente a Raph, estar frente a ella... Sintiéndose un imbécil, un estúpido. Con todo dándole vueltas alrededor, a punto de vomitar.

Raph respiró profundo.

Miró al techo, se quedó mirando el techo por mucho rato, con las manos en la cintura, eso al menos le hacía pensar que estaba solo y nada alrededor estaba pasando en verdad, al menos le daba un segundo de tranquilidad. No era justo que lo dejaran a él solo para solucionar todo. Ese no era su estilo.

Se volvió a ver a Sora.

Era una tonta, ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que había pensado en ella todo ese tiempo, casi cada noche y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Ella le devolvió una mirada triste, lloraba, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

Leo tras él, hecho bolsa...

Todos a su alrededor, demasiado sepultados en sus propias miserias como para creer que no estaba todo tan perdido como parecía. Estaba cabreado. Más allá de las palabras.

.- ¿Hasta cuando pretenden continuar con esto?...- comenzó, fastidiado, frotándose los ojos.- No sé ustedes, pero yo ya tuve suficiente, no quiero más. Me importa un carajo lo que hayan hecho, lo que se hayan hecho entre ustedes, lo que me hayan hecho a mí... Por mi, está mierda se acabó. Necesito olvidarme de todo esto.- hizo una pausa, alejándose un poco del grupo.- Sólo voy a voltearme, les daré la espalda y cuando los vea nuevamente, será como si todos nos viéramos por primera vez y el que no esté de acuerdo se puede irse a la misma mierda.

Raph estaba por dar efectivamente la vuelta de la que había hablado, cuando descubrió que todos lo estaban viendo boquiabiertos. Leo lo miraba con la frente arrugada, sin entender un carajo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

.- Raph...- comenzó, parpadeando, tratando de enfocar la vista.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

.- Me parece que hablé suficientemente claro.- respondió de mal humor.

.- ¿Estás...?.- Leo sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Estás hablando en serio? En serio ¿esa es tú idea?

.- ¿Qué? ¿No es lo suficientemente buena porque no se te ocurrió a ti?.

Leo sólo lo miró boquiabierto. ¿En verdad era tan difícil creer que podía perdonar, que podía olvidarse del asunto? ¿En verdad parecía tan mal tipo?

Sora fijó sus ojos en Raph por un momento...

.- ¿En verdad, en verdad puedes perdonarme, en verdad puedes olvidar...?.- pronunció apenas.

.- Créeme que es lo que más quiero en este momento...- la interrumpió, haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero francamente estaba agotado.

Sora bajó la vista.

En verdad, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y aún así, no era todo lo que le gustaría escuchar ¿todavía podía esperar algo más? Podía perdonarla, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo por ella, después de todo lo que había pasado, aún si no le guardaba rencor, aún si podía olvidarlo todo...

Y aún estaba Leo...

Terminó volviendo los ojos hacia él, todavía en su rincón. Era la primera vez en todo ese rato que se atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Bastaría simplemente con pedir perdón? ¿Entendería Leo si sólo le pedía perdón?

Dios, se veía tan mal ¿ella lo había puesto así? Caminó hacia él, lo intentó, pero de pronto sus piernas casi no tenían fuerza, no pudo dar muchos pasos antes de caer de rodillas. No se atrevía, no se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

¿Cómo podía empezar de nuevo dejando semejante desastre detrás?

Leo levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos mirándolo. No dijo nada, sólo la miró también. Sora se quedó viendo su cara, sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

Hay cosas más frágiles que otras, pensó, esas no pueden tocarse sin romperse... Siempre lo supo, lo supo desde que lo vio la primera vez, que no se podía jugar con él sin causar un serio daño.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer, afirmándose con las manos en el piso, agachando la cabeza. Abrió la boca pero todo lo que podía hacer era llorar y no tenía valor para mirarlo...

Las lágrimas caían, haciendo pozas frente a ella.

.- Lo siento, lo siento...- gritó llorando.- Perdóname... por favor...

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

No cambia nada. No hace que nadie se sienta mejor.

Se volvió a verlo, levantó un poco la cabeza. Jamás la culpó por nada, le había hecho tanto y aún así, jamás...

.- Está bien… - le dijo, apenas audible.- Está todo bien.

Y habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de no verla así, se habría tirado a un abismo con tal de no verla así. No podía soportarlo, no soportaba verla llorar... Aún teniendo él mismo todo roto por dentro.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, iba a decir algo más, pero Leo la interrumpió.

.- Estaré bien...- le dijo.

Era la mentira más espantosa que había dicho jamás, algo dentro gritó de dolor, pero, como siempre, nadie jamás lo sabría... Y tal vez así fuera mejor. Tal vez así era como debía ser.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad.

.- Pero no se supone que deba verte...- Continuó.- Esta será la última vez...

.- Yo...

.- La última vez. Lo prometo.- La cortó de inmediato, sin mirarla.- ¿Raph?

.- Ya me escuchaste, estoy bien... o lo estaré pronto...

.- Raph...- había comenzado de nuevo y luego se le quedó mirando, esperando...- Raph, yo...

Raphael no se volvió a verlo pero asintió, cerrando los ojos y tratando de sonreír un poco.

.- Yo también, yo también, hermano. No te preocupes, que todo estará bien., te lo prometo…

Lo había visto morir, tirado ahí, sin vida en el cuerpo, sintió que lo había perdido para siempre y un dolor como jamás había sentido, sólo para que después se lo devolvieran. Después de eso, casi todo parecía pequeño y sin importancia.

Leo terminó asintiendo igualmente, antes de empezar a caminar hasta algún rincón cerca de la ventana. Fénix creyó que saldría por ella, pero sólo volvió a dejarse caer en el piso. Al menos estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber que así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

Estuvo a punto de ir hacia él, pensaba que no debería estar solo en ese momento, quería ir, necesitaba ir, pero al final se contuvo. Sabía que no le iba a hacer ningún bien de todas formas, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Raph se volvió hacia ella, interrumpiéndole los pensamientos. Fé le preguntó cómo estaba con la mirada. Él asintió.

Bien. Estaba bien o lo estaría pronto. Eso al menos la tranquilizaba. De pronto, los ojos de Raph se posaron en algo tras ella. Vio como se abrían grandes y como se ponían furiosos.

.- Tu...- gritó y acto seguido saltó hacia ella.

En el último segundo Fé descubrió hacia donde iba en verdad. Ese sujeto, Battou, estaba parado justo detrás de ella.

Logró contener a Raph en el último segundo, cuando ya sacaba las armas. No habían impedido que la sangre llegara al río sólo para echarlo a perder con un homicidio.

.- ¡Déjame!.- le gritó, luchando por soltarse. La chica se asombró de su propia fuerza, pero eso no iba a durar.- Tengo algo pendiente con este pescado, suéltame para que le saque las entrañas y las devore...

Fé sonrió aliviada para sus adentros. Estaba tan feliz de ver que seguía siendo el mismo guarango salvaje y brutal que casi lo deja libre para que destrozara al sujeto alto a su gusto.

Battou retrocedió levemente sobresaltado.

.- Mi querido amigo, te aseguro que las cosas han cambiado mucho...

.- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?.- gritó y luego se volvió a ver a Sora, todavía en el suelo.

Por un segundo había dejado de llorar al escuchar los gritos alrededor.- ¿Todavía anda trás de ti?- le preguntó. Sora iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando Battou interrumpió.

.- Verás, a veces la adversidad hace amigos de enemigos, estimado, las cosas han dado un giro desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Raph por fin pudo calmarse un poco.

.- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Habla de rápido para que después pueda destruirte de una vez...

Battou soltó una risita nerviosa.

.- Creí que era usted el que había sugerido empezar todo de nuevo...

.- ¡Habla!

.- Si, claro. Verás... por un tiempo estuvimos atrapados en un lugar... muy poco placentero... se supone que íbamos a estar ahí por el resto de la eternidad, lo que es mucho tiempo, tu sabes, pero alguien reconsideró nuestra situación y nos ofreció una salida alternativa...

Raph arrugó aún más la frente.

.- Un trato...- aclaró Sora, ya de pie y caminando hacia ellos. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Raph los miró de uno en uno.

.- Por lo visto ustedes no escarmientan...- susurró.

.- Al menos ahora podemos diferenciar un buen trato de uno malo...

.- En perspectiva...- dijo apenas audible Sora, desviando la vista y haciéndose la desentendida. Battou se volvió a mirarla.

.- ¿Seguirás quejándote?

Sora alzó las manos en defensa y le dio la espalda.

.- ¿Y en qué consiste este nuevo trato?.- preguntó Raph con cautela.

Battou estaba por responder cuando Fé cayó al lado de Raphael.

.- Alguien viene...- le susurró al pasar y luego fue a ubicarse cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Tardó un instante en entender, pero después recordó cual había sido el propósito de meterse en la tienda de Abril para empezar.

Se ocultó tras una columna...

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que los demás habían hecho lo mismo, incluyendo a Sora y a Battou...

Eso le hizo recordar...

No veía la hora de preguntarles qué demonios hacían ahí en primer lugar.

.-

TBC

Banda sonora:

Schism- Tool

Fall back in to my life.- Will Nutter

Sooner or later.- Breaking Benjamin

The last song I'm casting on you.- Evanescence

Come to my heaven- Cryoshell


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO X.- **

**1- **

Estaba todo oscuro y en silencio.

Perfecto.

Las alarmas habían sido un chiste, así que lo único que le quedaba era entrar. No era gran cosa, pero había estado mirando y tenían algunas cosas de oro, algo de plata en la registradora. Si, con eso salvaba hasta que volviera a ver a la Negra.

Si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, su vida estaba por dar un giro en 360 grados; si era mentira, la iba a moler a golpes...

De todas formas no perdía.

Si todo salía bien y rápido, a lo mejor alcanzaba a darse una vuelta por los dormitorios, a ver si encontraba a la pelirroja que atendía el mesón. Se relamió los labios.

Iba a ser tan fácil, sólo le quedaba abrir la puerta… El pomo giró sin hacer ni un sonido, miró un instante al interior y luego se metió.

No alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando una cosa pesada le cayó encima, arañándole la cara, aplastándole el cuerpo, doblándolo sobre sus rodillas. Todavía se debatía cuando las luces se encendieron y lo encandilaron.

Sintió alguien dar un grito de felicidad a lo que parpadeaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz...

Recién entonces descubrió que tenía una red encima, luego sintió un tirón y cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo. Fénix soltó la cuerda que unía a la red con la pistola lanzadora y se acercó hasta su presa.

Raph la siguió ceñudo.

.- ¿Y eso era todo? Ni siquiera me habría levantado de haberlo sabido...- dijo malhumorado.

.- Pues si, en realidad fue demasiado fácil...- le contestó Fé, pensativa.

El tipo atrapado en la red se volvió a verlos de uno en uno con los ojos como platos. Una mujer y un tipo disfrazado de verde. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

.- Pero qué mierda... ¿quién?... ¿por qué...?.- trataba de hablar y sacudirse la red al mismo tiempo sin lograr ninguna de las dos cosas.- ¡suéltenme!

Fé arrugó la frente, mirándolo molesta.

.- Tú, quietecito y calladito.

El sujeto obedeció de puro asombro.

.- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Raph.

.- Bah... déjame el resto a mi, tu encárgate de terminar de limpiar tu propio desastre...

Raph miró a su alrededor, pero no vio ni a Battou ni a Sora, sólo a Leo en un rincón.

.- La verdad, si pudiera elegir, preferiría acompañarte.- le susurró.

La mujer sonrió. Estaba por responder cuando la interrumpieron.

.- Suelta a ese hombre. Ahora.- dijo una voz.

Fé se volvió al instante, se encontró a Sora parada a un costado, bloqueándole el camino. La miró un instante, perpleja, luego con curiosidad... luego sonrió...

Ahora la cosa comenzaba a ponerse interesante, pensó. Hasta el momento se había estado preguntando qué era lo que esa condenada petisa y su extraño amigo hacían ahí y ahora por fin iba a averiguarlo.

Tiró más de la cuerda que aseguraba la red, alzando un poco al tipo del suelo.

.- A ver, qué mierda te traes entre manos….- preguntó en un susurro, alzando la ceja, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Sora dio un paso más hacia ella.

.- No puedo dejar que te lo lleves.

.- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó, acercándose a ella con aire amenazador.- ¿y eso por qué?

Sora ni siquiera parpadeó al verla tan cerca, aunque Fé le sacaba varios centímetros de ventaja.

.- Es mío.- siguió.- No se moverá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Fénix abrió los ojos enormes ¿con quién demonios creía que estaba hablando esa enana?

.- ¿Pero quién demonios te has creído que eres?- preguntó a gritos, parándose ahora sí, a sólo a escasos centímetros de ella, pero Sora tampoco se alteró esta vez.

.- ¿Será necesario que te lo repita todo? Éste hombre está bajo mi protección. Si es necesario detenerte por la fuerza, lo haré.

Fé permaneció medio segundo boquiabierta. En verdad, todo ese desparpajo la tenía sorprendida, la chica de verdad se tenía confianza.

.- ¿Quieres detenerme?- Se espabiló al fin, con una sonrisa algo desquiciada.- Por favor. Hace rato que estaba buscando una excusa para patearte el culo.

Sora sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Fé no podría estar segura, pero le parecía que habían comenzado a brillarle un poco, un brillo casi… rojo…

.- Momento, momento, niñas...- dijo Battou, interponiéndose entre las dos.- Nadie le va a patear el culo a nadie.- entonces se volvió hacia Sora.- Contrólate ¿quieres?.

Sora no respondió, seguía mirando a Fé de la misma forma.

.- ¿Sora?.- urgió Battou en voz baja.

.- Lo voy a pensar.- dijo al fin, relajando la mirada.

Battou respiró aliviado.

.- Bien.- siguió Fé, sonriendo.- Si ya está todo arreglado…

.- Te dije que no te irías de aquí con éste tipo.- volvió a frenarla Sora, poniéndose en el camino de la puerta trasera.

.- Y yo ya te dije que si quieres pelear...- respondió Fé, soltando el saco con el hombre en su interior.

De pronto sintió que la tomaban por el hombro y la jalaban hacia atrás.

.- ¿Qué demonios haces?- gruñó Raph en su oído.

.- Déjame en paz ¿quieres? Ya estoy podrida con esta enana.- Fé intentó cargar de nuevo hacia delante, pero Raph la retuvo otra vez.

.- Espera un poco, vamos a aclararlo todo primero ¿bueno?

Fé se volvió hacia él, con la cara roja y una expresión de furia.

.- Ah, sí claro, porqué tú siempre conversas antes de caerle a golpes a alguien…

.- Pero no soy yo quien está causando problemas- le respondió Raph a gritos. Fé tomó un montón de aire.

.- Ni yo tampoco, ¡es ésta maldita lunática!.- le gritó de vuelta, luego guardó silencio y se acercó más a él. Lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿O es que ahora te vas a poner de su parte?

.- ¿Qué?- Raph parpadeó confundido.- ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando!

.- Y eso qué importa, decide ya mismo de qué lado estas- le gritó, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

.- ¿Qué? Pero si yo...

.- Decide de una vez a quién vas a ayudar.- dijo Sora desde su lugar.- A mí… o a esta rubia buscona.

.- ¿Rubia? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no soy ninguna rubia!

.- Oh, si eres lo bastante imbécil como para no saber de qué color es tu cabello...

.- ¡Es café claro!.- se volvió a verla furiosa.- tienes una boca muy grande para ser tan enana.

.- No necesito de mucho para hacerme cargo de ti.- le respondió Sora, apenas en un siseo. Fé se rió irónica.

.- ¿Y que harás? ¿Morderme los tobillos?

.- Estúpida. No tienes ni idea.

.- Oh, qué miedo, tú si me asustas, pitufina...

Las dos mujeres se miraron asesinamente por un par de segundos más y luego se volvieron hacia Raph, casi al unísono. Sora lo perforó con la mirada y Fé volvió el cuerpo hacia él con los brazos en la cintura. Las dos esperaron.

Raph puso cara de aflicción, las miró a ambas tratando de entender, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en porque Fé no se había ofendido por lo de buscona... Luego miró al pobre tipo atrapado en la red que miraba para todos lados con los ojos como platos, entendiendo nada de nada.

Finalmente bajó los hombros y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Fé y a Sora.

.- Olvídenlo.- exclamó con cansancio.- No quiero tener nada que ver con esto. Me voy de aquí.

Las dos mujeres fruncieron el ceño y abrieron la boca listas para protestar.

.- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- se quejó Fé.

.- Está hecho.- siguió, comenzando a alejarse de ellas.- Traten de no matarse ni destrozar la tienda ¿quieren? Yo me largo, si me necesitan... olvídenlo, ni siquiera lo piensen.

Raph caminó hasta el otro lado de la tienda y finalmente fue a sentarse junto a Leo en el suelo seguido por las miradas furiosas de las dos mujeres, aún boquiabiertas. Leo apenas giró la cabeza para verlo cuando cayó a su lado.

.- ¿Estás bien tú?.- le preguntó Raph después de mirarlo un poco con más detención.- Te ves igual que mierda recalentada…

Leo asintió, balbuceando algo que no se entendió. Se volvieron a mirar a los demás, desde ahí podían ver como Battou intentaba detener a Fé por el cuello de su camiseta y a Sora por el brazo para que no se lanzaran la una contra la otra...

.- Ah, se veía venir...- suspiró Raph, desganado.

.- Tengo que admitir que es... interesante...- Logró articular Leo, tratando de enfocar la vista, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y el resto del cuerpo desparramado por el piso.- Raph lo pensó un momento, se volvió hacia las mujeres y sonrió..- ¿En serio no vas a intervenir en esto?.- volvió a preguntar Leo.

.- ¿Estás loco? Tú no conoces a Fé y ni te imaginas lo que hace Sora cuando pierde el control... no, hermano, esto lo voy a mirar de lejos.

Leo pensó un poco y asintió.

.- Bueno, pero tú le explicas a Abril el desastre...

.- No, no lo creo, viejo, de eso también tengo pensado escapar.- dijo asintiendo tranquilamente.

Leo no respondió. Raph se volvió a verlo otra vez.

.- Realmente estás hecho una mierda, ni yo me he visto tan mal y, viejo, soy yo el que te lo dice. Splinter debe estar revolcándose en la tumba.

Leo alzó las cejas, asintiendo, con la mirada perdida.

.- Ni lo menciones...- dijo al fin.- Ni lo menciones...

**2.- **

.- Señoras, basta ya.- gritó finalmente Battou, usando todo el largo de sus brazos para mantenerlas a distancia.

.- Si, basta ya.- gritó también el tipo envuelto todavía en la red.- Eh, amigo, dile a estas locas que me suelten.

Fé le dio una patada al saco y el hombre lanzó un aullido. Battou lo ignoró por completo, se dedicó a ordenarle en silencio a Sora que retrocediera al ver que sus ojos estaban de un rojo brillante.

.- Está bien.- dijo al fin Fé, respirando profundo.- Tratemos de civilizarnos ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?.- le preguntó a Sora.

.- Verá...- comenzó Battou antes de darle la oportunidad a Sora de hablar. Sonrió y lanzó una risita.- Resulta que éste sujeto es la razón por la que estamos aquí está noche.

Fé alzó una ceja y luego sonrió intrigada.

.- Sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil..- se dijo sí misma en voz baja.- Me importan un pepino sus razones, yo llegué primero, así que es mío. Jamás he dejado de cumplir un contrato y esta no será la primera vez...- dijo alzando la voz.

Battou volvió a agarrar a Sora por la espalda antes de que avanzara más hacia la otra chica, tirándola de la ropa la puso tras de sí y le bloqueó el paso con su propio cuerpo.

.- No es tan simple, señorita.- siguió explicando Battou con lentitud y amabilidad.-. Éste hombre no se puede mover de aquí esta noche, nuestra misión es evitar que pueda encontrarse con… ciertas personas...

.- Eso es muy interesante, pero precisamente, tengo que llevarlo a ver a alguien esta noche y ya me están esperando.

.- Lo entiendo. Usted tiene que cumplir con su obligación igual que nosotros...- respondió Battou, bajando la voz.- Lamentablemente, no creo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo a menos que usted ceda en este asunto.

Fénix alzó una ceja. No dijo nada en respuesta, pero pronto fue claro que no saldría de ahí si no era por la fuerza.

Pensaba en como se las arreglaría para deshacerse, ya no solo de la apestosa mujer sino también de su extraño compañero, cuando un evento inesperado la detuvo en seco.

.- Ya no será necesario que vaya a ninguna parte, señorita...- dijo de la nada una voz profunda de mujer.

Fé abrió los ojos de par en par antes de volverse, Sora por su parte y desde su lugar, hizo lo mismo. Las dos lanzaron un grito al verla.

Sobre una de las vitrinas de la tienda estaba sentada una vieja, negra, con grandes ropas y muchas joyas, con un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza, una de sus piernas estaba apoyada sobre el cristal del mesón, la otra colgaba fuera hasta el piso, tenía afirmado el brazo sobre la rodilla y se acariciaba la barbilla, sonriendo mientras observaba la escena ante sí.

Battou también se volvió a mirar, pero no hizo exclamaciones, sólo su cara reaccionó, desfigurándose en una mueca de desagrado.

Tras un dramático silencio, Sora, Battou y Fé quedaron con sus cabezas vueltas hacia ella a la espera de lo que fuera a decir. Sora retrocedió un poco, agarrando inconsciente el brazo de Battou, éste apenas frunció un poco el ceño.

Al fondo de la tienda, Raphael comenzaba a incorporarse.

No había visto entrar a la mujer y eso por sí solo no le gustaba, demasiados intrusos para una noche, ni hablar de la tensión en la cara de Battou y Sora. Quien fuera la vieja, no eran buenas noticias.

.- Usted...- logró balbucear al fin Fé.- ¿Qué hace aquí?- alzó una ceja.- ¿Vino a supervisarme? ¿No confía en mí?

La mujer del mostrador se volvió a mirarla.

.- Al contrario, querida, generalmente, me carga tener que hacer esto personalmente, por eso te contraté, pero entonces no pensé que se inmiscuirían estos dos viejos conocidos.- la vieja suspiró.- Déjelo ya, me lo llevaré yo misma...- dijo, apuntando con el mentón al tipo que estaba atrapado en la red, mirando con ojos desorbitados.

.- Tu...- dijo el hombre atrapado en la red, reconociéndola. La vieja sólo asintió.

.- Bueno, pero….- dijo Fénix, dudosa.

.- Se te pagará igual.- la interrumpió la vieja. Fé sonrió.

.- Perfecto, entonces es todo suyo.- dijo, soltando la red y retrocediendo.

La vieja se volvió a Sora y Battou, pero no dijo nada, sólo los miró sonriente...

.- Mamá...- dijo la chica con un hilillo de voz. La vieja sonrió aún más, mostrando los dientes blancos y relucientes. Iba a abrir la boca cuando otra voz volvió a irrumpir en el lugar, sobresaltando a los presentes.

.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la escalera de la tienda, hacia los escalones que llevaban al departamento de Abril, cerca de la puerta. Donatello miraba perplejo desde la escalera, bo en mano. Hacía rato que escuchaba ruidos, pero nadie le había querido prestar atención.

Miguel hacía algo en la cocina mientras Casey había salido a comprar más cervezas, dejando a Abril confirmar con el diccionario que efectivamente "flux" no era una palabra, de hecho, ninguna de las palabras que Casey había formado existían realmente,...

Se suponía que Don tenía que poner de una vez la película en el reproductor, pero seguía escuchando cosas desde el piso inferior, así que había decidido bajar de una vez a ver qué pasaba.

Esperaba encontrar algo: un gato, un ratón, una polilla… pero no la tienda iluminada y llena de gente desconocida en su interior.

.- ¡Don!.- saludó Fé con la cara llena de felicidad, sacudiendo una brazo en su dirección.- ¿Hola viejito, cómo estás?

Don sonrió, comenzaba a devolver el saludo cuando sacudió la cabeza.

.- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Fé, ¿qué pasa?- comenzó, mirándola un segundo a ella antes de pasear la vista por la habitación.- ¿Sora? ¿Aquí también? ¿Quién es el sujeto alto? y ¿esa es una persona adentro de esa red? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace todo el mundo aquí?.- terminó, arrugando la cara.

.- Don...- Raph ya se había puesto de pie, pero seguía en su lugar.

.- ¡Raph! estabas aquí también.- Don bajó un par de peldaños más.- y ese de ahí es ¿Leo? ¿Está bien?

.- Espera, espera...- lo atajó Raph al ver que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.- Dame un segundo para explicar...

.- ¿Pero qué diablos es esto?- gritó alguien al lado de Don, casi chocando con él al aparecer de improviso por la puerta.

Raph bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

Miguel, vestido con un delantal amarillo pato, bajó un par de escalones más que Don y se quedó ahí mirándolos a todos sin dejar de batir el contenido de un bowl que sostenía en las manos.

.- Viejo, claro que había ruido aquí abajo.- murmuró a Don, éste asintió.

Battou dio un paso hacia ellos.

.- Esto se puede explicar fácilmente, no hay porqué ponernos nerviosos y...

.- ¿Qué demonios hace toda esta gente en mi tienda?.

Battou quedó con la boca abierta y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. Abril había llegado de la misma forma que Miguel, pero casi había perdido el equilibrio al ver a tantos metidos dentro de la misma habitación. Se quedó cinco segundos parada en la escalera, pero al ver que nadie le respondía, bajó corriendo y se detuvo cerca de Fé y Sora que estaban nuevamente mirándose asesinamente ahora que Battou no estaba acerca para separarlas.

.- Ese sofá es bastante cómodo.- comenzó Fé en voz muy baja, sonriendo maliciosamente.- Lástima que te fueras tan pronto, te perdiste la mejor parte.- Sora no hizo ni dijo nada, pero sus ojos se volvieron aun más brillantes. Fé sonrió maliciosamente - Acércate un poco más, perra, y vas a terminar escupiendo dientes hasta navidad...

Sora dio un paso más hacia ella y Fé comenzó a sentir algo extraño emanando del cuerpo de la chica, una especie de calor.

Abril vio lo que pasaba entre las dos mujeres y decidió alearse de ahí. Se volvió hacia Raph, notando en el camino que había un hombre desconocido metido dentro de una red en el suelo.

.- Raph, exijo una explicación en éste instante.- dijo.

Raph trataba de saber qué pasaba entre Fé y Sora, pero al escuchar a Abril saltó al instante en su dirección.

.- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo siempre el responsable de todo?.- gritó enojado.

.- Pues porque….- había comenzado Abril, pero después se detuvo. Sus ojos acababan de encontrar a Leo en el piso, cerca de Raph.- ¿Leo? Dios mío ¿que le pasó? ¿Qué...?

Se había puesto en movimiento hacia él, pero Raph la atajó con un brazo antes de que se acercara demasiado.

.- No, no es buena idea.- le dijo, arrugando la cara.- Déjalo solo nomás.- De verdad no quería que la chica viera a su hermano en ese estado.

Abril se le quedó mirando perpleja, pero sin intentar zafarse aún de su abrazo.

.- Pero, entonces, qué...

Raph iba a abrir la boca cuando la voz de Battou atrajo su atención. Volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

.- ¿Y eso es merengue?.- dijo Battou, interesado en el contenido del Bowl que Miguel seguía batiendo. Miguel asintió, dejando de batir para mostrárselo.- Vaya, qué consistencia ¿cómo lo haces? Lo he intentado, pero aún no lo logro...

Miguel estaba por responder cuando un golpe en la nuca lo hizo callar.

.- Auch.- protestó, frotándose la cabeza y volviéndose molesto hacia Don.

.- Deja de jugar a la dueña de casa y trata de averiguar qué está pasando aquí.

Miguel lo miró confundido un segundo y luego se volvió hacia los demás.

.- ¿Alguien podría explicar, por favor, qué sucede?.- gritó a la concurrencia. Todos lo miraron por un segundo, pero ninguno se dignó a responder, volviendo todos a lo suyo. Miguel se encogió de hombros mirando a Don.

.- Lo intenté, viejo.

Fé agarró a Sora por el cuello del abrigo y la atrajo hacia ella sonriendo, casi levantándola del piso.

.- Los ojitos rojos no me asustan.- le dijo sonriendo.

.- Espera un segundo y entonces te vas a asustar...- le respondió Sora, apenas alzando la voz. De pronto su pelo había comenzado a flotar a su alrededor...

.- El secreto es el azúcar...- susurró Miguel, apenas audible a Battou. Éste pegó la oreja a él.

.- ¿Ah, si?

.- Si, suaviza la mezcla, sólo tienes que...

Raph no sabía a quien mirar, tenía Abril envuelta en un brazo para que se quedara quieta, Battou lo distraía con su conversación de merengues, Fé estaba por estrangular a Sora si Sora no la freía primero, la vieja del mostrador estaba muerta de la risa y el tipo de la red todavía no lograba soltarse a pesar de que ya nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Miró a todos lados, afligido, hasta que el sonido de la puerta trasera de la tienda al abrirse lo sobresaltó.

.- ¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí?.- preguntó a gritos Casey, casi dejando caer el pack de cervezas que traía en la mano.

.- Otro...- suspiró Raph.

.- ¿Raph?, qué… quién diablos es toda esta gente…- se quedó mirando a todos de uno en uno, boquiabierto.-… aunque las chicas no están nada mal.- susurró para sí al final.

Raph comenzó a volverse hacia Leo en el piso.

.- Eh, viejo, éste sería un buen momento para que alguien pusiera un poco de orden y...

Se calló en mitad de la frase, Leo estaba profundamente dormido.

.- Ok, ya entendí...- suspiró frotándose los ojos. Luego se volvió a la concurrencia.- A ver...- comenzó tomando aire para alzar la voz.- Fé, suelta a Sora, Sora ni empieces a hacer flotar las cosas y por última vez ¡no pasó nada en el maldito sofá!...- gritó señalándolas a ambas quienes se paralizaron al instante, luego apuntó a la vieja.- Señora, no se mueva de ahí, tú, el de la red, lo mismo, que no se te mueva un pelo ¿entendiste?.- le gritó. El tipo se quedó perfectamente inmóvil. Luego Raph se volvió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, empujó a Abril hacia Don.

.- Don sostenla un segundo, Miguel como te vea batir eso una vez más, te juro que…- terminó la frase haciendo un puño con la mano.

Miguel se detuvo en el acto, congelado. Finalmente Raph se volvió a Casey.

.- Y tú... – bajo el brazo, desanimado.- Tú sólo guarda silencio.- dijo al fin con cansancio. Casey se le quedó mirando perplejo.

Se dirigió al centro de la tienda, parándose entre la vieja y las dos chicas. Battou lo siguió.

.- A ver si alguien me explica esto, rápido, fácil y bonito y luego desaparecen todos de acá..-. Gritó una última vez.

La vieja asintió.

.- Le cedo el honor a mi vieja amiga...- dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia Sora.

Sora se paralizó como si le hubieran dado un tiro al escuchar su nombre, se separó finalmente de Fé y miró a la vieja con cierto temor, miró a Battou, quien asintió y finalmente se volvió hacia Raph.

.-El trato del que hablamos...- comenzó en voz apenas audible...- Nos perdonaron el castigo si aceptábamos corregir nuestro error...

Raph alzó una ceja sin entender, pero Sora no siguió hablando, parecía haberse puesto a temblar un poco. Battou vino tras ella y puso su mano en su hombro.

.- Es fácil, sólo tenemos que evitar que otros acepten tratos de esta vieja y se vuelvan demonios como lo fuimos nosotros...- concluyó Battou.

.- ¿Demonios?.- preguntó Raph. Battou asintió.

.- Seguro lo recuerdas…- le dijo.

.- Si..- dijo Raph gruñendo.

.- Ésta vieja es la encargada de reclutarlos...- siguió Battou.- convence a los pobres estúpidos de dar su alma a cambio de hacerlos más poderosos de lo que podrían ser jamás, de volverlos demonios a su servicio. Los demonios son fuertes, sin remordimientos. Es tentador…

La vieja estalló en una carcajada.

.- No te quejaste cuando tuvimos nuestra pequeña conversación hace tiempo... Si mal no recuerdo, estabas ansioso de comenzar.

Battou sonrió, pero la miró con odio.

.- ¿Ésta es enemiga tuya entonces..?.- preguntó Raph tratando de entender. Battou asintió sin volverse a mirarlo, con los ojos todavía clavados en la vieja.

.- Si. Es mamá Kasdaya, La convertidora de demonios.- dijo y luego se dirigió a la mujer.- Pero he aprendido algunas cosas desde entonces, mamá.

La vieja solo siguió sonriendo.

.- No vas a pelear conmigo ¿verdad? Ni tu eres tan tonto...- le dijo.

Battou se rió.

.- No, sabes que no puedo, además ¿para qué? Me conformaré con evitar que transformes a este maldito bastardo.

Diciendo esto se agachó y del cuello de la camisa agarró al tipo y por fin lo sacudió de la red. Quedó suspendido en el aire un par de minutos y luego puso sus pies de vuelta en el piso, donde se quedó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio...

.- Ya es tarde. La oferta está hecha, sólo tiene que aceptarla y el trato estará hecho...- le dijo la vieja con tranquilidad.

Battou iba a abrir la boca cuando una nueva interrupción los hizo volverse a todos.

Ésta vez fue la puerta principal al abrirse de golpe.

Al interior se precipitó un tipo vestido con ropas sucias, oliendo a alcohol, con un sombrero en la cabeza y la cara y las manos negras de mugre...

.- ¡Esperen...!- gritó, extendiendo el brazo frente a sí.

Se quedó de pie frente a todos, con el ceño fruncido. El silencio a continuación fue absoluto.

El recién llegado vio a Sora y a Battou frente a él, y luego se percató de que tenía a lo menos otras seis personas más alrededor con los ojos fijos en él. Bajó mecánicamente su brazo. Aguardó un par de segundos más y luego se paró derecho e intentó aclararse la garganta..

.- Mis disculpas a los presentes...- dijo en tono solemne.

Los presentes siguieron mirándolo con los ojos de par en par y sin mover un músculo. El extraño se hizo el desentendido y simplemente se volvió a Sora y a Battou

.- Me costó bastante encontrarlos.- les dijo con seriedad.- pero es urgente que les advierta que deben tener cuidado porque...- de pronto se calló. Acababa de descubrir a la vieja sentada en el mostrador.- Oh...- dijo al fin, tratando de estirar algo más su ropa.- parece que llegué tarde.

.- Si, ya lo sabemos.- dijeron al unísono Sora y Battou desanimados.

.- Dios, estos tipos nunca llegan a tiempo...- murmuró para sí Sora, dándole la espalda al recién llegado que de todas formas la había escuchado perfectamente. Alzó una ceja, ofendido.

.- Pues, lo siento, pero no es culpa de la Administración: si hubieran leído los memos antes de salir, no tendría que estar yo corriendo por todas partes para informarles de algo que ya deberían saber ¿pero alguien se toma la molestia de leer los memos? No, claro que no, no sé ni para queme molesto, más profesionalismo me gustaría ver a mí…

Por toda respuesta, Sora lanzó un bufido, todavía dándole la espalda.

.- Y a mí que me dejaran de hinchar las pelotas.- balbuceó ella en voz baja. El sujeto simplemente se cruzó de brazos y también le volvió la espalda.

.- Vale, vale, nos cuidaremos de leer tus memos la próxima vez...- le aseguró Battou con una sonrisa. El hombre lo miró de reojo.

.- ¿Y el diario mural de informaciones? .- preguntó.- Sabes lo que preocupo de tenerlo al día sólo para que todos ustedes lo ignoren...

.- Si, si, ese también, ese también...- siguió asegurándole Battou.

.- Bueno, bueno, pero no nos distraigamos...- interrumpió Raph. Se volvió hacia la vieja y luego hacia Battou.- ¿Qué pasa ahora entonces?

Fé logró deslizarse junto a Raph y le habló al oído.

.- Esta fue la vieja que me contrató.- le susurró al oído. Raph puso cara de sorpresa y asintió.

.- Así que acabas de aceptarle dinero al diablo...- dijo, pensativo. Fé alzó una ceja.

.- Eso fue en sentido figurado ¿verdad?.- preguntó, pero Raph sólo suspiró en respuesta.

.- Es largo de explicar.- dijo.

Battou sacudió la cabeza.

.- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo...

.- Eso mismo digo.- agregó la vieja.- Todos sabemos que el que tiene que decidir aquí es él...

De pronto, el tipo que recién salía de la red se encontró con todos los ojos encima.

.- Pero qué mierda...- empezó, comenzando a cohibirse.

.- La oferta.- dijo la vieja, clavándole los ojos.- ¿La aceptas o no?

.- Si ¿cuál es tu respuesta?.- preguntó Battou a su vez, con algo de ansiedad.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta.

.- ¿La oferta?.- repitió embobado.

.- La oferta, la oferta, estúpido.- lo apuró la vieja.- la promesa de darte el poder de hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, esa oferta, tenías que darme la respuesta esta noche...- terminó, casi gritando. El sujeto abrió la boca un segundo y luego sonrió asintiendo. La vieja se volvió a Battou y Sora.- No pueden hacer nada contra el libre albedrío, si éste tonto acepta, será su decisión, piénselo, ya es un maldito miserable con un enorme potencial para el mal, imaginen lo que podría hacer con un poco de poder...

El hombre fue hasta la vieja y se detuvo a su lado. Luego se volvió hacia los demás.

.- Ya decidí. Me quedo con la vieja.- dijo.

.- Sólo tienes que decirlo, cariño...- dijo a su vez la vieja, melosa.

El hombre iba a abrir la boca, pero Sora se le adelantó.

.- Espera...- lo detuvo.

El sujeto se volvió hacia ella molesto.

.- ¿Qué quieres?

.- No puedes aceptar, no tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo...

.- Oye, si es por lo del alma inmortal, me importa un carajo...

.- ¿Tú te crees que es sólo por eso, estúpido?.- le gritó ella de vuelta, sorpresivamente furiosa. Siguió avanzando decidida hacia el hombre. La vieja la miró con odio, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.- ¿Quieres saber qué te va a traer este trato? ¿Poder? ¿Eso crees? No, no es eso...- Sora avanzó hasta detenerse frente al tipo, a sólo centímetros. Éste la miró sin hacer nada, boquiabierto.- Esto es lo que esta vieja te ofrece...- dijo y puso su mano sobre la frente del hombre, presionando con fuerza su cabeza.- Esto es todo lo que hay al final...

El sujeto abrió los ojos de par en par, pero la dejó hacer, sin oponer resistencia. Por varios minutos, nadie dijo ni hizo nada y en el lugar no voló una mosca. El hombre se quedó en silencio también, con los ojos todavía desorbitados, mirando a la nada, con la mano de la chica sobre su frente.

De pronto abrió la boca y comenzó a quejarse, débilmente al principio, pero pronto fue alzando la voz, cada vez más. Después de un rato, eran verdaderos gritos de terror.

La mano de Sora había empezado a temblar, todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar... habían un par de lagrimas en sus ojos... Dejó que el hombre gritara un par de minutos más y luego lo soltó. El tipo cayó sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza.

Sora retrocedió y se le quedó mirando mientras seguía gritando, desesperado, balbuceando incoherencias.

La vieja la miró con desprecio.

.- ¿Te gustó?.- preguntó Sora, agitada.- Pues ahí es donde termina el camino. Un minuto ahí se vuelve una eternidad ¿verdad?.- siguió, secándose las lagrimas. El tipo seguía lloriqueando en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.- Yo sé lo que es eso...- dijo al fin ella, antes de darle la espalda.- Yo estuve ahí.

.- No... No quiero...- comenzó a gritar el hombre en el suelo.

Sora se alejó y fue a detenerse junto a Battou quien la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Ambos se volvieron a ver a la vieja.

.- No quiero...- siguió gritando el tipo, hasta que se puso de pie y comenzó a correr a tropezones, en dirección a la puerta. Siguió gritando cuando alcanzó la puerta y siguió gritando cuando la atravesó... segundos después aún escuchaban sus gritos apagándose calle abajo.

.- Eso es jugar sucio...- dijo la vieja, arrugando la cara, pero finalmente sonriendo. Sora no respondió.- Al menos me queda la satisfacción de que te acuerdas bien de nuestro tiempo juntas...- dijo.- Ok. Ganaste, pero sólo esta. Hay otras. Muchas más. Por una perdida, mis chicos ganan otras cien. Ahora, si me disculpan...

La vieja comenzaba a incorporarse del mostrador cuando una voz la detuvo.

.- Un momento.

Todos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado quien había comenzado a caminar hacia la vieja.

.- Señora, nosotros tenemos una cuenta pendiente...

La vieja se volvió a verlo como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba ahí...

.- Tú... – sonrió divertida.- ¿pero que has estado haciendo? ¿Te quedaste corto de personal que te estás llevando mis existencias?

.- Ah, cállate vieja tonta, ahora verás, aprovecharé el viaje ya que estoy aquí...

El hombre caminó hasta ella hasta quedar a sólo unos metros del mostrador y se detuvo frente a la vieja. Ésta, por su parte, se había puesto de pie sobre la superficie de cristal, sin el menor esfuerzo, casi como si flotara. Los ojos del hombre estaban adquiriendo una tonalidad azul brillante resplandeciente, cuando un grito de Sora lo detuvo.

El sujeto se paralizó al instante, desapareciendo de inmediato el extraño efecto de sus ojos. La vieja también pareció relajarse, volviéndose intrigada hacia la otra mujer.

.- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre, sin entender, algo molesto. Sora fue hasta él, seguida de Battou y entre los dos le hablaron al oído.

.- ¿No?- preguntó el tipo después de unos cuantos susurros, volviéndose a mirarla. Ella le siguió hablando al oído.

.- Si... traería complicaciones...- le susurró Battou en su otra oreja.

.- ¿Ah, si?- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Por espacio de algunos minutos, los tres conferenciaron en voz apenas audible mientras todos los demás observaban sin entender.

Finalmente se separaron.

.- Bien...- anunció el tipo del traje sucio, en voz alta y solemne.- Me han hecho la especial solicitud de no destruir esta tienda, así que pospondremos nuestra pelea para otra ocasión ¿te parece?.- preguntó a la vieja.

Ésta asintió, despreocupada.

.- Tenemos una eternidad para eso.- dijo al fin antes de volverse a Sora.

.- Nos vemos, cariño...- le dijo, sonriendo un segundo antes de desvanecerse en medio del aire.

Apenas se hubo ido, Sora se relajó por completo, las rodillas casi se le doblaron...

Al segundo siguiente de desaparecer la vieja, la habitación se lleno de murmullos, gritos, exclamaciones, protestas, quejas de que en verdad nadie había entendido nada, de que quién iba a explicar todo el asunto, que no era posible y así hasta el infinito...

Después de mucho rato y mucho esfuerzo, Raph logró convencer a todos de que no importaba, que podían volver a lo suyo, que a fin de cuentas nada se había dañado, que en verdad no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones, que más tarde les contaría todo... y de que iba a moler a golpes al próximo que hiciera una pregunta al respecto...

Ese fue al argumento de peso.

Finalmente, Abril volvió a subir las escaleras, junto con Don, Miguel y su merengue y Casey, a ver si terminaban la noche de juegos y películas, tratando de olvidarse de la cuestión, tratando de convencerse de que, de todas formas, la mitad de las veces no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y de que era bueno por una vez que fuera otro el que se hiciera cargo del queso.

Raph se quedó abajo, encargándose del resto de la gente, aunque luego de que los chicos volvieran al piso superior, casi no quedó nadie. La vieja extraña se había ido y el hombre apestoso había desaparecido tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Tampoco había rastro ni de Leo ni de Sora...

Se dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

.- Mierda...- masculló entre dientes.

No podía dejar que Sora se fuera, no podía dejar ir a Leo en ese estado. Pensó un segundo la posibilidad, pero en verdad no creía que después de todo lo que acababa de pasar se hubieran ido juntos...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

.- Ve a buscar a Sora...- le dijo la voz profunda de Battou.- Yo me hago cargo de tu hermano.

Raph le apartó la mano de un golpe.

.- La última vez que te encargaste de Leo, le reventaste la cabeza contra el suelo...- siseó.

.- Qué rencoroso…

.- Deja...- dijo Fé a su lado.- yo lo estaré vigilando...

Battou sonrió al sentirse traspasado por la mirada de la mujer.

.- Si... he notado cuánto le gusta a Ud. hacer eso...

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando Raph lo agarró por las solapas y lo atrajo hacia su cara.

.- ¿A dónde se fue?- le preguntó.

.- ¿Quién, Sora? ¿Es necesario que seas así de rudo?

.- ¡Responde!

Battou sonrió nervioso.

.- No tengo idea. ¿A dónde cree Ud. Que pudo haber ido?...

Raph soltó un segundo la presión y se volvió a mirar a la nada, pensando...

.- Si, si, ya casi...- comenzó Battou, sonriendo. Finalmente Raph lo soltó y se volvió hacia la puerta que daba al callejón, segundos después desapareció tras ella. Battou se volvió a ver como se alejaba.

.- Finalmente se le ocurrió algo...- susurró, luego se volvió a Fé.- ¿Nos vamos?, ese chico se va a caer de alguna parte si lo dejamos solo...

Fénix negó con la cabeza.

.- Adelántate, te estaré siguiendo de cerca, pero no quiero que me vea...

Battou alzó una ceja. Fé se encogió de hombros.

.- No soy la persona ideal para llevarlo casa, es todo. – dijo pensativa, dándole la espalda.

Battou la observó con curiosidad un segundo...

Luego sonrió.

.- No. No todavía.- susurró, pero Fé no logró escucharlo.

.-

**TBC **

Banda sonora:

It's a disaster.- Ok Go


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XI.-**

Se dejó caer al suelo de la terraza.

Era una locura, no podía andar por los techos así, ni pensar en bajar, ni pensar en llegar a la guarida, no así como estaba.

Prácticamente rodó hasta llegar a la pared más próxima, todo a su alrededor era un enorme tirabuzón que lo hacía girar en círculos y lo succionaba hacia abajo... probó cerrar los ojos, pero la sensación fue mucho peor.

Apoyó la cabeza en el muro y vio como el cielo azul oscuro se ladeaba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha otra vez… sonrió, arrugando la frente, esperando a que todo dejara de girar un poco. El mundo entero, incluyéndose a sí mismo, le importaba un cuerno en ese momento y la sensación era grandiosa, a pesar de todo.

Se quedó mirando el edificio frente a él. Las luces de los distintos apartamentos se encendían y apagaban, una se encendía por ahí, otra se apagaba por allá, y otra más se encendía en otro rincón... no sabía porqué, pero esa estupidez había atraído toda su atención, se sentía capaz de mirarla toda la noche. Pensó en que tal vez debería quedarse así para siempre, ebrio para siempre, con la conciencia dormida para siempre.

Se inclinó hacia delante haciendo una arcada.

O tal vez no.

Sentía la cabeza envuelta en algodón y el estomago en la garganta.

.- Hay gente que pagaría por verte así...- escuchó decir una voz.

El cuerpo entero se le congeló. Trató de volverse hacia el sonido, pero al instante fue conciente de la lentitud con la que su cabeza giraba a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se movía en cámara lenta, incluso aquellas reacciones que se activaban automáticamente al saberse en peligro...

Una punzada de miedo le clavó en el estomago.

.- Y hay gente que pagaría lo que fuera por encontrarse contigo así como estás...- siguió la voz.- Sólo por esta preciosa oportunidad.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer en su lugar, sacudido por un mareo. Se reclinó nuevamente contra la pared, tragando aire a bocanadas. Se quedó mirando frente a sí, tratando de enfocar la vista, el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho.

Así como estaba, era un blanco fácil, un blanco increíblemente fácil.

Una figura alta aterrizó en el techo, a poca distancia de él, pudo verlo por la esquina del ojo... Unos pantalones negros, un abrigo largo, venía desde el cielo cayendo a tierra suavemente, sin ningún esfuerzo, sin ningún sobresalto.

Como si flotara.

Por eternos segundos, lo único que vio fue su abrigo flameando al viento. Luego lo vio comenzar a caminar hacía él. Las piernas del extraño se ladeaban de izquierda a derecha a lo que se aproximaban, como si estuviesen sobre un bote.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a él.

.- ¿Cuánto me costaría matarte ahora?.- preguntó. Leo alzó los ojos y comenzó a mover su brazo derecho hacia la espalda.- Si quisiera hacerlo, claro...- el extraño se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.- Un hombre con tantos enemigos no se anda paseando borracho por los techos, a la vista de todos...

Leonardo lo miró un segundo, tratando de enfocar la vista.

Un hombre altísimo, cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo, los ojos blancos también, sin pupilas, aunque no parecía tener problema alguno de visión, leves arrugas de expresión cruzándole tenuemente el rostro tal vez un poco demasiado pálido...

Vestido con un largo abrigo beige sobre un traje negro, las manos en los bolsillos. Casi parecía un tipo común y corriente.

.- Te recuerdo...- habló Leo, ya cerrando su mano alrededor de la empuñadura, dejando que la adrenalina y el miedo corrieran libremente para que se comieran la mayor cantidad de alcohol posible. – Te recuerdo bien.

El hombre sonrió.

.- Me temía que si. Si de algo sirve, te ofrezco mis disculpas...

.- La última vez estaba amarrado, casi no me podía mover. Ahora estoy ebrio. Es obvio cual de los dos es el con suerte.

Leo comenzó a ponerse de pie, afirmándose en la pared, lentamente desenvainó... Battou abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un bufido.

.- ¿Vas a intentarlo de todas formas? vivo por estos momentos.

.- No por mucho si te acercas más.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Quieres la revancha, entonces?.- le preguntó con seriedad.

Leo se relajó un segundo, estudiando con cuidado su cara. Battou aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

.- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó a su vez.

Se preguntaba también por qué se estaba tomando tanto tiempo para matarlo, si estaría disfrutando con eso.

.-Sólo hablar.- contestó, haciendo una pausa para que Leo decidiera si le creía o no.- En verdad lamento lo de la última vez.- siguió.- pero tú decide si todavía me guardas resentimiento, tienes derecho a la revancha.

El extraño le clavó los ojos en cuanto terminó de hablar y Leo le sostuvo la mirada por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento, el hombre no estaba tenso ni ansioso, y en cuanto a él, se sentía más que abierto a rechazar una pelea en esas circunstancias.

Guardó la espada.

.- Si es así, entonces vete.- dijo, comenzando a dar media vuelta.- Por hoy no habrá más revanchas… ni más conversaciones.

Era su intención alejarse de ahí, pero como había supuesto, el sujeto intentó detenerlo.

.- Aún así, me gustaría que te quedaras a escuchar lo que tengo que decir.- habló en voz alta y profunda, ni siquiera era necesario que la alzara demasiado para hacerse escuchar. Leo volvió su cuerpo hacia él nuevamente, con cansancio.

.- Tu nombre es Battou ¿verdad?..- El hombre asintió una vez.- Bueno, Battou, no estoy interesado en escuchar nada más. No esta noche.

Battou sonrió, Leo se sintió un poco molesto por la expresión en su cara, como si pretendiera comprender cómo se sentía, como si pudiera saber que lo único que deseaba en ese instante era dormir, dormir un millón de años de corrido... Odiaba la idea de que ese extraño pudiera estar sintiendo lástima por él.

Comenzaba a darle la espalda nuevamente cuando su voz volvió a detenerlo.

.- De todas formas.- lo atajó.- quisiera que entendieras por qué hice lo que hice...

.- Tu conciencia me tiene sin cuidado.

.- No es eso. Tal vez si hubieras estado ahí, podrías entender...

.- Estaba ahí.- le interrumpió, volviéndose a verlo.- Sólo que inconsciente...

.- Muerto, en realidad.- corrigió Battou con un gesto distraído de la mano.- ¿Pero qué importa eso ahora?

Leo abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Detalles, detalles...- siguió el hombre. Leo se le quedó mirando, aún perplejo, pero Battou pasó rápidamente a otro tema.- El punto es que todo lo hice por ella, para salvarla y tú me ayudaste mucho en eso...

Leo soltó un bufido.

.- Hasta donde me acuerdo tu intención era que muriera... y que sufriera lo más posible en el proceso...

Battou pareció reflexionar, mirando hacia los edificios a lo lejos.

.- Bueno, si... esa era la idea al principio... pero después...- Suspiró.- Después lo pensé mejor. Ambos éramos igual de víctimas en todo eso, decidí que lo mejor era dejar de lado la venganza y tratar de sacar nuestros culos del problema en forma más definitiva, costara lo que costara. Sabía que ella comenzaba a darse cuenta, de que comenzaba a ver las cosas como yo, pero necesitaba de un empujoncito para atreverse a dar el salto... ¿entiendes?

.- No.

.- Ella creía que matarte solucionaría todo y que podría seguir feliz después de eso. Realmente no se daba cuenta de que era una locura, tenía que entenderlo y tenía que hacerlo sola.

.- Así que no encontraste nada mejor que matarme.

.- No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?.- sonrió Battou inocentemente.

.- Genial...- murmuró Leo.

.- Si, pero bueno...- Battou suspiró.- Tenía la esperanza que sólo sería temporal, sólo hasta que ella se diera cuenta de las reales consecuencias de seguir adelante con su plan, de que jamás lograría que la dejaran en paz como ella pretendía, que la única salida a nuestra maldición era rehusar a seguir matando... y aceptar el castigo, claro.

Leo se quedó pensando, viendo al hombre a la cara pero no viéndolo realmente. Terminó volviendo la vista hacia algún punto impreciso en el horizonte.

.- No había ninguna seguridad.- dijo al fin, pensativo, sin volverse a Battou.- Ella podría no haberlo entendido de esa forma y yo acabar muerto por nada.

.- Por supuesto.- asintió el hombre.- Esa era una posibilidad. Pero tenía que probar de todas formas.

Leo rió sin gracia.

.- Eso te convierte en un maldito hijo de puta.

Battou lo miró con resignación.

.- Si, es verdad….- suspiró.- Y de verdad lamento haberte usado, si te hace sentir mejor, a todos nos toca alguna vez.- le dijo con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Leo no respondió nada, sólo lo miró. Finalmente caminó tambaleante hasta la cornisa, deteniéndose un poco más cerca del hombre.

.- ¿Y qué quieres ahora de mí?- preguntó.

.- Que no la odies. Sólo eso.- respondió Battou.- Que trates de perdonarla.

Se volvió a mirarlo. En la oscuridad, su figura vacilaba de un lado a otro.

Que no la odiara.

Sólo eso.

Qué gracioso.

Probablemente ese hombre lo hubiera pasado todo por alto o de lo contrario entendería que la solicitud estaba por completo de más: él no podía odiarla, y a ella le importaban dos cuernos lo que él pudiera sentir por ella, fuera bueno o malo.

.- Quería que supieras que no te ha hecho nada a propósito, es sólo que nunca le enseñaron de otra forma, sólo ha sabido de recibir golpes y se ha pasado todo este tiempo aprendiendo a devolverlos. No se puede esperar a que cambie de la noche a la mañana, pero lo está intentando, en serio, mejorará, dale tiempo. Sé que estás herido, pero no la odies.

.- No lo hago.- dijo, con algo de impaciencia.- Todo sería más fácil si así fuera...

Battou se le quedó mirando en silencio por un minuto. Terminó asintiendo.

.- Todo estará bien, chico. Te tocó la parte fea esta vez, pero la próxima será mejor, te lo prometo.

Leo suspiró.

.- Si, claro…- balbuceó.

Durante el rato en el que el hombre hablaba, Leo había estado tratando de acercarse más a la cornisa y ahora por fin había logrando sentarse en ella, afortunadamente manteniéndose en el lado seguro.

.- ¿Y qué va a pasar con ella?- volvió a preguntar

.- Lo está intentando. Intentando dejar de lado todo lo que fue. Tal vez tu hermano ayude.

A Leo le dolió eso, pero ya pasaría, se dijo, ya lo aceptaría. Ya llegaría ahí.

.- Realmente te preocupas por ella, ¿Por qué?

El hombre se volvió a verlo, con sus manos eternamente en los bolsillos del abrigo, con un aire alegre y relajado.

.- Sora es mi hermana. Por mucho que nos odiáramos a veces, ninguno de nosotros tuvo nunca familia y creo que entre los dos hacíamos algo parecido. Uno siempre se agarra de lo que tiene, por poco que sea y nosotros no teníamos nada más.- Battou lanzó un suspiro.- Cuidar de ella se ha convertido en la misión de mi vida. Realmente espero que sea feliz.

.- ¿Y qué hay contigo?

Battou se encogió de hombros.

.- Eso me haría bastante feliz a mí también. Por ahora.

.- Eso es algo.

.- No, chico, eso lo es todo.- Battou soltó una carcajada.- Debiste haberme conocido unos años atrás. – Siguió.- Me he calmado mucho desde entonces. No sé si ya tengo todo lo que quería, pero al menos, algo se ha ido calmando en mí. No te imaginas lo que es ir por la vida con la sensación de que algo te devora por dentro…

Leo se puso de pie y caminó vacilante hasta detenerse junto a Battou, a mirar hacia la ciudad a su lado.

.- Si...- dijo.- Si puedo.

Por mucho rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, permanecieron en silencio mirando las luces de la ciudad. De a poco, el aire fresco iba a aclarándole la cabeza a Leo y comenzaba a sentirse menos mareado.

.- Sólo hazme un favor.- volvió a hablar Leo.

.- ¿Cuál?

.- Asegúrate de que Sora se de cuenta de a cuanta gente le importa, de que no va a estar sola nunca más. Te tiene a ti, tiene a Raph, me tiene a mi, aunque no le importe, y al resto de la familia. Encárgate de que tenga eso en mente, es todo lo que pido.

Battou sonrió levemente.

.- Así se hará.- dijo, volviéndose a observarlo con más detención.- Eres un buen sujeto chico, ya verás como las cosas se arreglan para ti.

Leo habría respondido algo pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse realmente mal... era de esperarse con todo lo que había bebido en una sola noche… contrajo la cara y comenzó a alejarse, pálido como la muerte.

.- Oh, por Dios...- alcanzó a decir.

Battou se volvió hacia él, extrañado, encontrándolo a unos metros de él, en un rincón, afirmado en sus rodillas, vomitando hasta la última fibra de su ser.

El hombre arrugó la nariz.

.- Eso no fue muy elegante, chico.- dijo, volviendo la cara al frente otra vez.- Pero estarás bien, todo estará bien…- Por toda respuesta, Leo siguió vomitando.

Dejó que Leonardo terminara de vaciar su estomago y se volvió a mirar a un edificio contiguo. Había una sombra ahí, una sombra de pie, mirándolos.

Battou sonrió.

.- Tú tampoco estás solo, chico…- susurró.

.-

**2****.-**

La encontró más fácil de lo que pensó, estaba donde pensó, en la azotea donde todo comenzó, el mismo viejo edificio abandonado donde se encontraron la primera vez.

Parecía tanto tiempo ya, otra vida casi...

Era otra vida en verdad, él era otro, ella era otra, sólo ahora, al ver las cosas de nuevo, se daba cuenta y de verdad agradecía eso...

¿Sería un otro mejor? ¿Las cosas resultarían mejor ahora? Realmente no importaba, igual iba a correr el riesgo, había estado muriendo por verla de nuevo, lo que había pasado o lo que pudiera pasar no importaba. Por el momento, estaba ahí de nuevo, sólo tenía que acercarse.

Deseó por un segundo que todo fuera así de fácil, pero siempre estaba esa pequeña vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza susurrándole que todo saldría mal al final.

Suspiró.

Sintió como la vez que la vio de nuevo, en el departamento de Abril, estaba feliz, pero a la vez sabía que no podía ser así de fácil. Nunca, ni en millón de años. Sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, incluso si enmendaba las cosas, si hacía todo bien, aún así, igual podía terminar no resultando. Terminar todo mal.

Podía reconocer que la idea le asustaba ¿Y qué podía hacer? Estaba hecho de esa forma. Pesimista, podía ser, pero siempre realista ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando la vida de Sora por fin estuviera bajo control? cuando quisiera una vida normal, algo que él no podía dar. Tal vez estaba apurando las cosas, pero si llegaba a pasar, entonces él estaría de más.

No, eso no podía funcionar, era un error, por donde lo mirase. Y ésta vez no podía tomárselo a la ligera como antes, siempre listo a deshacerse de todo, siempre listo a mandarlo todo al diablo, porque ésta vez se lo quería tomar en serio. No era que tuviera mucha opción de todas formas, era una cosa que ya lo había superado desde que no había dejado de pensar en ella un solo instante en todo ese tiempo.

Claro que todavía podía dar media vuelta...

Si se iba ahora, probablemente se ahorraría un montón de mierda en el futuro... Probablemente no tendría que sufrir, o hacer sufrir. Tal vez fuera lo más responsable. Lo más seguro.

Pero no. Sonrió. Ya no se iba a ir y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Le gustaría al menos poder ser un poco más optimista, pero así no era él. Por el momento, lo único que quería era estar ahí, estar ahí y seguir estando. Por el tiempo que durase, al menos.

Por el tiempo que durase.

**3.-**

Adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella...

Tenía los codos apoyados en el balcón, desde ahí miraba la ciudad, junto a ella, una gárgola gruñía a la nada.

.- Hola extraña...- dijo a su espalda. No podía verla, pero adivinó que debía estar sonriendo, aunque no se volvió hacia él.

.- ¿No vas a atacarme esta vez?.- preguntó, risueña.

.- No te vez tan amenazante hoy.

Ella se rió, pero en el fondo era verdad. La primera vez que se vieron en esa azotea, ella era un ser oscuro que tomaba la vida de otros. Tanto había cambiado.

Cerró los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, que en verdad estuviera ahí, después de todo, después de tanto tiempo, hasta ese momento todavía dudaba si vendría...

Pero ahí estaba.

¿De verdad se podía empezar todo de nuevo? No, el tiempo no da vuelta atrás, sólo puede seguir hacia delante. Sonrió.

De verdad agradecía eso.

Lo sintió revolverse incómodo tras ella, los silencios muy prologados siempre lo habían puesto nervioso, sobretodo cuando era a él a quien correspondía hablar.

.- ¿Por qué volviste?- preguntó secamente.

Aun si no lo pretendía, su voz siempre acababa sonando un tanto hostil, grave, ruda, a ratos reñida con la buena dicción. Pero ella ya la conocía y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Bajo ese hosco exterior se escondía la persona más dulce y cálida que jamás había conocido, aunque él mismo luchase constantemente por enterrarla en lo más profundo de su ser y a menudo lo consiguiera.

Suspiró.

.- Eso es fácil.- comenzó, volviéndose a mirarlo.- Volví porque te amo.- Raph no dijo nada, pero volvió a revolverse nervioso.- Siempre supe quien eras. – Siguió Sora, bajando la voz.- Sé lo que puedes dar. Sé lo que puedo pedir.

Raph se le quedó mirando.

.- No sé cuánto pueda ser eso...- dijo al fin, en voz muy baja también.- A lo mejor no es mucho.

Ella no respondió, volvió la cabeza, apenas un poco. Raph avanzó un par de pasos más y apoyó su cuerpo contra el muro de la cornisa, casi a su lado. Por un rato hizo como ella y sólo miró a la ciudad a lo lejos, les quedaban aún un par de horas de oscuridad antes de que amaneciera.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una pelota en la garganta.

Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde que ella había vuelto. Dios, la había extrañado tanto ¿por qué no podía simplemente ir y abrazarla? Era todo lo que quería en ese instante, trató de concentrarse, pero el corazón le saltaba... Tomó aire y lo dejó ir...

Se fijó en las manos de Sora, estaban temblando... Los dos estaban tan nerviosos que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, era la cosa más estúpida que le había pasado jamás, forzosamente debía ser gracioso...

Ojalá supiera cómo reírse.

Se quedó mirando su perfil, si estiraba el brazo podría tocar su hombro. Pensó que jamás iba a volver a verla ¿no era demasiado bueno tenerla parada justo al lado suyo, después de todo lo que había pasado?

La observó cerrar los ojos y sonreír cuando una ráfaga de aire pasó por su cara y su pelo… si estiraba el brazo podría tocarla…

.- Antes no me gustaba cuando amanecía...- dijo de pronto.- era un momento muy triste, lo que parecía divertido durante la noche no tenía ningún sentido en la mañana. No me gustaba ir a dormir.- sonrió.- Cuando te vi esa noche, estabas solo, como yo. Tampoco te gustaba dormir, pasabas toda la noche en pie para no tener que ir a dormir.

Raph sonrió. En verdad, casi nunca dormía. No si podía evitarlo, tendido en la cama su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos y de preguntas sin respuesta. A veces las cosas se veían como realmente eran… No, no le gustaba irse a dormir.

.- Estabas siempre enojado, siempre furioso, a punto de explotar en todo momento, igual que yo.- siguió ella.-. Tú te quedaste conmigo porque pensaste que te entendía…

Sora guardó silencio un instante, volviéndose a mirar a sus pies, con una sonrisa triste. Raph escuchaba.

.- Lo único que siempre quise fue estar contigo, pero lo hice todo mal…

Sora esperó a que la voz dejara de temblarle antes de continuar.

.- Sora...

.- Lo siento, lo siento, no te imaginas cuánto.

.- Si, ya lo sé. Ya nos lo hemos dicho un millón de veces.- dijo Raph, en voz baja.- No quiero que sigas pidiendo perdón.- Ella se volvió a verlo, sorprendida, pero él se había vuelto a mirar el cielo, tratando de contener su mal humor.

.- Pero, Raph...

.- Tienes razón, las cosas eran distintas entonces, tienes mucho qué lamentar y yo también, por haber dejado que te fueras, por no haber hecho algo. Tenemos demasiadas cosas por las que lamentarnos, no terminaríamos nunca y no tenemos tiempo para eso, Sora, de verdad que no.

Sora lo miró atontada, él respiró profundo.

.- Raph…- Ella buscó su mirada, pero él la tenía fija en el horizonte, todavía ceñudo, todavía sin relajarse.

.- ¿Qué harás ahora?- volvió a preguntar él, sin darle oportunidad a ella de decir nada más. Sora parpadeó buscando concentrarse.

.- No parece que tenga muchas opciones, tengo que cumplir mi penitencia y...

.- Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, no te vayas.- la interrumpió él.- Quédate.

Ella se paralizó. Raph se volvió a mirarla a la cara por primera vez y ella lentamente hizo lo mismo. Por un buen rato no hicieron mas que mirarse, él la cara asustada de Sora, ella el ceño fruncido de Raph.

Sora quería pedirle que se quedara con ella, quería decirle que lo necesitaba, pero que tenía miedo porque nunca había sido capaz de conservar nada. No sabía cómo.

Así que sólo se quedó en silencio...

Raph esperó, observándola. Frunció el ceño aún más.

.- Te amo.- dijo al fin.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron gradualmente, lentamente mientras sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Abrió la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Raph permaneció inmóvil e incómodo.

.- Di algo pronto, ya me siento bastante estúpido...- empezó a decir, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la chica saltó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza. Raph la miró sorprendido un segundo antes de abrazarla también.

Cerró los ojos...

Dios, no podía creer que la estuviera abrazando, que ese fuera de verdad su cuerpo, tantas veces que la había abrazado antes, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero jamás se había sentido como en ese momento. Sora se largó a reír, apretándolo aún más fuerte hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron cayendo al piso...

Del otro lado de la cornisa se oyeron unos gritos de felicidad, unas risas y después nada...

Nada por un buen rato.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de ahí hasta varias horas después de que hubiera salido el sol.

.-

**TBC**

Banda sonora:

Diary of a maman.- Versión A perfect Circle

Virgin state of mind- K's Choice

What I've done.- Linkin Park

Make this go on forever.- Snow Patrol


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XII.-**

**1- **

.- Battou!.- Gritó Donatello al verlo afuera, acuclillado en el techo, junto a la ventana de la sala de Abril. Battou sonrió levemente. Segundos atrás había estado profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos.- Amigo ¿a qué se debe el placer de tu visita?

.- Vine a ver el futbol, que más.

.- No será que te echaron del departamento- dijo Don con una mueca.- Qué mal por ti, pero en realidad preferimos que Raph esté allá.- Terminó sonriendo.

Battou suspiró resignado. De pronto asomó la cabeza de Miguel por la ventana.

.- Eh, viejo ¿hasta cuándo te espero? Hay que hacer la masa de la pizza antes de que parta el primer tiempo.- Don lo miró curioso.- Pizza a la piedra, hermano.- le aclaró Miguel.- le estoy enseñando a este novato alguno de mis secretos.- dijo, volviendo a meterse dentro del departamento.

.- ¿Leonardo?- preguntó Battou, todavía sin decidirse a entrar. Don negó con la cabeza.- No viene. Demasiada diversión para él.

Battou asintió.

.- Denle tiempo.

.- Lo hacemos, esta no es nuestra primera crisis, viejo, sabemos cómo es.

Battou asintió y se dio la vuelta a ver la luna en el cielo a su espalda, grande, redonda y luminosa, casi sin nubes...

.- Todo estará bien.- le dijo a la nada con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Respiró profundo y aguardó un instante más antes de meterse en el departamento.

**2**_**.-**_

Sora se sentó sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho, cubierta por un poco de las sábanas que había arrastrado consigo.

Raph se quedó recostado, mirándola desde ahí.

La luz de la luna a través de la ventana le daba de lleno, haciendo relucir su piel en la oscuridad... por un minuto no pareció real...

Pero lo era, lo era. Si estiraba el brazo alcanzaba a acariciarle la espalda y comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí.

Lo hizo. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su mano.

.- No voy a dejarte nunca.- le susurró. Raph se incorporó un poco sobre los codos y Sora se volvió hacia él.- Vas a tener que encontrar la forma de deshacerte de mi, porque no voy a dejarte nunca...- sonrió, mientras caían un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Raph la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, mientras Sora escondía la cara en su cuello aferrándose a sus hombros. Él no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza.

No, no la dejaría irse a ninguna parte, eso era lo único que sabía seguro por el momento. Ella no se iría a ninguna parte.

**3.-**

Leonardo sacó una manzana del frutero sobre la mesa de la cocina y siguió la dirección de la música que venía del dojo, algo extrañado.

Cuando llegó ahí se quedó parado en el umbral.

La chica creía que debía estar sola, de lo contrario no se habría quedado. Es decir, podía usar el dojo cuando quisiera, pero lo habría dejado solo de saber que estaba ahí. Por otra parte, donde más podría estar, no salía mucho últimamente.

Leo se quedó a mirar como Fé practicaba. Era algo agradable de mirar, la forma en que los movimientos rítmicos de la capoeira realzaban la elasticidad de su cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada más perfecto para ella, más adecuado que el box, que también le había visto practicar ahí.

Pensaba en esto cuando Fé se dio cuenta de su presencia al dar un giro, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. De inmediato se detuvo, buscó el control remoto y detuvo la música.

Leo se le quedó mirando serio.

.- ¿Necesitas el espacio?.- preguntó ella, nerviosa, pero tratando de sonreír. Leo no respondió, sólo se la quedó mirando.

Fénix paseó la vista por toda la habitación, sin saber a donde mirar ni qué decir.

.- No.- dijo de pronto Leo, sonriendo, mostrando la manzana en su mano.- Me estoy tomando un descanso.

Fé sonrió también, aliviada.

.- Me voy de todas formas.- dijo, mirando a su alrededor, algo incómoda.

.- No creo que Raph vuelva hoy...- comentó Leo.

.- Yo tampoco.- dijo, secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla.- Pero déjalo que se divierta mientras pueda.

.- No te agrada.- dijo él, en voz baja.- Sora…

.- ¡La odio!.- gritó Fé. Iba a agregar algo más, pero se arrepintió. Leo tenía esa expresión en la cara. Quizás él no se diera cuenta, pero la ponía cada vez que alguien la mencionaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a recoger algunas de sus cosas, cuando se dio cuenta que Leonardo seguía acercándose a ella.

Se dio la vuelta a mirarlo extrañada.

.- Fé...- La llamó y ella permaneció inmóvil. No sabía porqué, pero de pronto estaba aguantando la respiración. Él se dio el tiempo de observarla con cuidado, a poca distancia, sonriendo, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con la boca abierta.

.- Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo el otro día.- dijo sonriente, extendiendo su mano derecha.

Ella se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, los ojos de par en par, por espacio de un par de segundos, hasta que consiguió que su brazo se moviera en su dirección y su mano fuera a estrechar la suya. Apenas si pudo cerrarla porque de pronto se había puesto tiesa como un trozo de madera; él, en cambio, la apretó con fuerza.

.- Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.- dijo, todavía sonriendo.- No completamente, no para estar rodeado de gente, no por ahora, pero no quiero que salgas escapando cada vez que me ves. No me agrada.

Ella no dijo nada, demasiado perpleja para hablar, sintiendo la voz de Leonardo como si estuviera metida en un sueño. No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía una voz muy bonita…

Leo comenzó a soltarla y ella lo imitó como atontada. Por un segundo cruzaron miradas: él sonriente y sereno; ella aturdida y confusa.

.- Nos vemos más tarde.- dijo él al fin. Fé asintió con la boca abierta. Se quedó de pie, con la misma expresión, viéndolo alejarse del dojo. Recién entonces pudo reaccionar.

Sonrió y lanzó una carcajada, dando un giro sobre sí misma.

Leo alcanzó a escucharla antes de desaparecer de la vista, pero no se volvió a verla. Simplemente le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

Sonrió.

.-

**Fin de la segunda parte.**

**Banda sonora:**

**Don't change.- Versión AFI**


End file.
